Within The Shadows 3 Darkness Beyond The Mirror
by Shigure-san
Summary: 3rd story in the chain. As an enemy from his father's past, bent on vengence sets out to destroy everything he loves, Inuyasha is yet again forced to face the darkness, though this time, he has a little...help? I suck at summaries, give it a try? :
1. Chapter 1

Within The Shadow: Part Three ~ Darkness Beyond The Mirror

By Shigure-san

This is the third in a four-chain-story. I like this one second best I think, but warnings for Inuyasha's swearing, complete takeover of fluffyness and only _slight_ behavior changes. Kagome is again, sometimes a crybaby, I like her best that way, it means Inuyasha gets to be all protective and yummy, (I love him, I love him! I LOVE HIM!) Anyway, I feel better after that. Please try not to put this one down because I'm quite proud of it, (it doesn't usually happen, I gave myself a complement! For that one brief moment I accepted that I can write!)

Readers of the other parts of this chain, your answer is still yes, if you want to know that my offer is still standing for the challenge I set you. If you read all the chapters of all parts of this chain, and leave a comment for most chapters, I will write you a request fic of anything you want, it can be a WAFF, Lemon, Yaoi, Yuri, Anything, it can even be a different anime. So get a readin' and get a reviewin' ppl ^.^

Disclaimer: You know already surely! Inuyasha and it's trademarks belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, SUNRISE and VIZ. The Fic title, the chapter titles, plot and extra characters (there are alot in this one) belong to me, so no stealing please

Dedicated to Faithful reviewers of Parts 1 and 2 of this chain

Please Enjoy!

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**The Half Blood Slayer**

**-One-**

Darkness flowed throughout the forest. The moon that night was smothered in thick hoards of grey clouds, so that nothing was visible. Two figures shot through the forest, navigating between the trees, the smaller of the two crying out slightly in exhaustion. The oldest ran wildly, dragging the other after him by his arm, causing the smaller, light haired boy to stumble, hurtling into the dirt below their feet.

"Get up! Quick, Seo get up, he's coming!" demanded the older boy, seizing his little brother's arm roughly, trying to yank him upwards, failing. His heartbeat thudded in his ears. He was gaining on them…

"It's no use," the smaller of the two, Seo practically cried, "I can't run any more."

"If you don't want to die like the rest of them back there, get up!" Breathing laboured, a painful ache resonating in his sides from the running, the oldest regarded his brother with panic-stricken desperation. They had to get away, and they had to get away _now. _"Here," he insisted, swiftly lowering himself into a crouch, motioning for the boy to climb onto his back, "Get _up._" Scrambled to his feet obediently, Seo wrapped his arms round his older brother's neck, hugging his sides with his knees as he felt his brother stand effortlessly, darting into the throng of trees ahead of them.

That once dull ache that pained his sides brought him into a stagger, as he sped through the darkness, each moment growing more tired. Then the older boy stopped abruptly. He couldn't run any more, they had to hide.

He glanced rapidly around them for the highest tree. Dragging his brother over to it, his bones and muscles practically cried out in negation of the strain on his body, as he threw him into the lowest branch. "Hurry and climb as high as you can!" he whispered desperately. Watching his brother with uncertainty for a fleeting moment, the smallest boy climbed swiftly up the tree. The oldest of the brothers, jumped up into the tree and followed up after Seo. They sat in the tree's middle branches, cleverly hidden, the smallest boy was breathing hard, out of breath. His brother's calloused hands clamped tight over his mouth, as he heard something creeping about on the ground below…

A tall, hooded figure could be made out vaguely, stopping not far from their tree.

"Come, boys, come out, you are only stalling the inevitable," called the figure in a cool voice, slick with malevolence. The older boy glared at this creature angrily. If he had been alone he would have dropped down, and stood up for himself rather than lowering himself hiding, allowing this monster to trounce his family's name; but he had to take care of his brother… He had just watched his father, mother and any one else he had ever cared for perish under this monster's wrath, all trying to protect him and Seo. He was not about to let their deaths be in vain.

Looking to his brother, silent tears fell down Seo's face; it made Ryku wish he could cry, but no, he had to be the strong one or they would be caught…and killed.

"Come now boys, I grow tired of this game," cooed the creature again. But the boys did not move. Realising this strategy wasn't succeeding, the skulking shadow resolved himself to the most obvious way to draw the proud half-breeds from their hiding place. Knowing all of his victims for the half-demon's they were, along with the misplaced pride that coursed through the dirty blood in their veins, he _knew_ they would not be able to suffer his taunting in silence for very long. "Indeed, if you will not come down, you are wiser than the rest of your _pitful_ family. Your father, he confronted me, _courageously_ told me to leave you, told me if I _dared_ to come near you, I would pay the price; but your pathetic demon father has paid the price for me." Ryku closed his eyes in anger, determined not to let the taunts get to him.

The creature smiled evilly beneath its hood, "then there was your even more foolish mortal mother, though the species as it is, is not exactly known for its intelligence. She shed her mortal blood to save your cowardly, half-demon necks. I slaughtered your family, burning everything you have cherished to the ground, and you are too weak, too spineless to avenge them," then Ryku snapped, turning to his brother with a furious fire in his dark eyes.

"Stay here, no matter what happens, do not move," he ordered quietly, Seo shook his head violently.

"No Ryku, don't leave me here!" he whispered desperately, clinging to his brother's arm with a pleading look in his eyes. Ryku smiled reassuringly at his little brother, carefully pulling himself from his grip, and dropping down to the creature's side effortlessly.

"Ah…at last," muttered the creature smoothly as he landed, "_'Ryku, son of the great Chyo'_. Mind you he didn't seem that great when I ran him through." Ryku kept his cool, drawing from its sheath, a great silver sword, that rang with an ominous song in the darkness.

"You butchered my family, tore my father to _shreds _you malicious bastard, and so it shall be _his_ sword that steals your last breath," Ryku threatened, slender fingers gripping the sword tight in his right hand. The creature grinned, and long, ghostly talons rising slowly, drawing back his hood. His face was pallid and wraithlike, though Ryku could see the pale-blue veins throbbing down his neck and the sides of his face, and knew he was alive. "What are you?" asked Ryku in a mix of fear in awe, an unstoppable quiver running through him.

"I am…your _end_ filthy half-blood!" cursed the creature, lunging towards him. The blade in Ryku's grasp roared into action, slashing at the creature's flesh, a single stroke of blood oozing from the freshly inflicted gash.

"I shall cut you into tiny pieces," growled the boy under his breath, "whether I know your name and origins or _not_."

Blood seeped from every pore on the creature's flesh, surprising the attacking boy when he bled red, hooded robes torn, the sword practically relishing in his blood as it ripped into him. Then the man stood upright, facing Ryku with an wicked smile. In an enraged attempt to cut the smirk from that evil face, the boy swung at him again, eyes widening in suppressed fear as the demon seized the point of the sword.

"Will you?" he asked, pushed the sword backwards, so the solid hilt struck Ryku in the jaw, "will you really?" The boy hurtled backwards, crying out in agony.

"I am already beating the cold blood out of your heartless body!" Ryku screamed, charging at him again. The man grabbed his leg, shoving the half-demon backwards into the tree where Seo was hiding, the body of the tree trembling from the force.

"Foolish boy!" cursed the man, "this," he gestured to his injuries, passing his hand over his face, and the wounds and blood disappeared, "this is nothing. Your strength wavers _pitifully _under the shadow of my own power, though you are the stronger out of the two half-demons I have killed so far…"

"Two, but why? What do you _want_ with us?" Ryku asked exhaustedly, stumbling to his feet unsteadily, his voice no longer carrying the confident, strong attitude he was known for.

"My mission _boy_, is to kill all creatures bearing a mix of human and demon blood, and lucky you, you're number _three_!" The man lunged forwards with his words, claws glistening in the darkness, ready to tear flesh and bone. Grasping his father's sword once more, Ryku plunged the sword up, and into the man's belly. That same, sinisterly sickening grimace crossed the demon's feature pulling the sword out of him fluently, and out of Ryku's hand.

Desperately trying to reach for it, Ryku scrambled for the blade, screaming in pure agony as the man seized his striving hand, twisting his wrist back roughly, a sickening snap resonating in the air. Ryku howled in pain, tears breaking free of his eyes. "Oh this doesn't look to good for our hero, no sword, no sword arm, no_ pitiful _rescue aid, and no one to hear him scream," he twisted Ryku's arm again, and Ryku cried even more. "Where is your brother in any case? I should like to be the one to tell him that he is an only child at last."

"Burn in hell, you disgusting _bastard_!" yelled Ryku stubbornly through the pain, spitting in the man's face. Claws grasping the boy's throat, the man throwing his defenceless body round and into a tree, and plucking the sword of Ryku's father curiously from its resting place in the dirt.

"I will be sure to say your pathetic goodbyes to your brother for you…" were the last words that shuddered past the demon's cold lips, before plunging the blade through Ryku's heart. The boy's hazel eyes, widened, crimson blood seeping from his partly opened lips, as those paling eyes closed weakly – for the last time, the blood pouring from his heart as his father's sword was withdrawn.

"Now!" said the man in an _at last_ sort of tone, turning carelessly away from Ryku's corpse, "Seo, why do you not come down?" he called in a false niceness. Seo closed his blue eyes tight, fighting the tears. But he was the quieter of the two boys, and was scared easily, the taunts would not make him move, and the man knew this. But the man also knew, this meant he could have some _fun_ with Seo's demise…

The man uttered a shrill whistle, which seemed to carry on forever into the deathly silence of the forest, causing a foreboding shudder to rush down the mutely sobbing boy's spine. Then the sound ceased, and all fell silent again. But nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, the ground shook, three gigantic black wolves crashing to their feet beside the demon, ravenous golden eyes scanning the dimness…but something was different, something made them dissimilar to ordinary wolves. Wings. Each of them bore two great, dark-feathered wings on their backs. Seo's eyes widened as he saw them, the ominous eyes practically staring into him. They knew where he was. "I have a _friend_ in one of these trees," muttered the man to the wolves, the demonic canines inclining their heads slightly to look at him, as if understanding his words, "seek him out…and kill him."

The wolves leapt into the sky, and Seo jumped into the branches of the next tree. Luckily the trees were close together, and he jumped from tree to tree, until he was out of the sight of the man. Then he dropped to the ground, wincing as his legs groaned under the impact of the collision, scrambling to his feet clumsily, running as fast as he could into the depths of the forest. He dashed across the open meadow grounds, as quickly as he could for fear they would catch him. Hearing the beating of their massive wings above him, and the snarls they gave as they closed in on their prey. One of the winged beasts, descended upon him, but Seo rolled sideways out of the way, crawled a little ways, only venturing to his feet again when they swooped into the skies, making to circle and pounce once more. And he kept running. As Seo ran, he noticed there were less and less trees, then he stopped suddenly, he had reached the edge of a cliff. The wolves were descending upon him once more, he looked at the water far below, and he knew had only one choice. Seo closed his eyes, a deep breath shuddering into his lungs as he took the leap of faith off the cliff. His body braced itself for the impact of the water against his skin, or for the rocks to tear into his flesh. He waited for the water to come, but it didn't. Something grabbed him round the throat, and hung him there, far above the water below.

"That was very good boy," Seo opened his eyes, he expected to see the man there, holding his father's sword, stained with his brother's blood, ready to kill _him_ with it next. There was a man, one with long silvery tresses, and crimson demonic crests adorning the sides of his face, white fur draped round his shoulder. Little did he know, this was Lord Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru dragged the boy in, onto the ledge where he stood, and held him against the wall beside him as the wolves soared past the ledge, oblivious to them standing there, at what was seemingly nothing more than the face of a cliff, but what _was _the back entrance to a cave of some sorts, _more than likely a demonic den, _the boy's mind supplied. Seo turned round, and there beside him also, was a small black haired girl, younger than himself, (but only slightly). Eventually the wolves and their obsidian wings faded into the dark, stormy horizon and out of their sight, Sesshomaru emerging from the cliff-side and onto the ledge above, both of the children at his side. Seo stood before Sesshomaru, partly grateful, partly afraid. A soft bow was offered to the demon lord, causing a small smirk to play at the corners of his lips.

"Thank you ever so much, Sir, for saving me, but I find myself wondering who you are, and why you saved me." The demon lord looked at him oddly, surprised to be addressed in this manner by a half-demon whelp.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru," the child chimed in cheerily, "and I am Rin." Seo bowed to both Rin and Sesshomaru courteously, rousing a smile from the human girl, along with a small giggle. "He's funny," she said to Sesshomaru, who dropped his gaze to his young ward.

"Why is he funny to you?"

"Because he's just so polite, and small," she replied, still smiling warmly. Seo looked at her oddly, noting that he was taller than her despite her cheery comment. "He is so small for a half demon."

"How did you know?" the boy asked her, a little frantic.

"Because that is why the demon man is after you," answered Rin simply.

"What do you know of him?" Seo asked angrily, his small hands clenching into fists at his side.

"Nothing, it is simply common knowledge he has been making a habit of killing half-breeds as of late," replied Sesshomaru impassively. "I am glad you are grateful for my saving you, But we must depart now."

"That's fine. Thank you again, Sir. I have things to do," said Seo, as he dashed off into the forest, without so much as a second glance back at the demon lord and the girl.

He had not parted company with Sesshomaru and Rin long, when something grabbed him round the neck and pinning him to a tree. Undecipherable, hazy words sounded in his ears, as the boy dug his fingernails in the man's wrist to try and make him let go. But the man didn't, he held Seo up until his struggling ceased, and his eyes closed for the last time, just like his brother's.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shard**

**-Two-**

"Kagome, are you sure you can sense a Sacred Jewel shard around here?" asked Sango, the obsidian-haired demon slayer and the others trailing miserably behind the priestess. The sky rumbled in the distance, dark clouds overhead threatening the insufferable downpour of rain would never cease. It had been raining at all through the night, and with the weather giving no indication that it was going to let off soon, the whole party was weighed down with monotonous misery.

"It's not far from here now," Kagome called back to them, in strangely high spirits.

"Why couldn't she have sensed a shard in the village?" griped the monk trailing beside his beloved demon slayer, even _his_ nonchalant attitude dampened by the unpleasant weather. "I'm hungry."

"You can eat when we find this shard," interjected Kagome softly, trying hard not to be grumpy with her friends. _At least _I _was in a warm comfy bed last night, and not under the constant down pour of rain, _she admonished, at times like this recalling just how good the citizens of modern day Tokyo had it, compared to the hardworking people of the feudal era. _And it's at times like this I appreciate all the things I take for granted in my time…_

Inuyasha trailed along silently behind Sango, head lowered slightly to the ground, and arms folded in his baggy kimono sleeves. The incessant downpour was beginning to have an effect even on the half-demon, and judging by the drowsy kitsune resting on his shoulder; it seemed demons in general were being affected as-well.

The half-demon's head tilted up at the dank, dewy scent of damp trees and their bark, noting the end of the flat stretch of landscape they'd been travelling over for the last day or so, the dark, lifeless trees looming directly before them, quite close together. "It's quite close," muttered Kagome, drawing her half-demon from his thoughts.

"Huh?" She turned to face him slowly, turning loving hazel orbs to meet fiery gold.

"I can sense the shard, its _real _close," the priestess repeated absently, nearing a predominantly ominously large, gnarled and tree.

Inuyasha, (who had been vastly distracted his Kagome's school-shirt, which thanks to the weather, had soaked it through, leaving it quite transparent), suddenly looked up, his eyes widened in horror.

"Kagome!" he whispered desperately, "get the hell away from there!"

"Why?" she asked naively, fingers fumbling round the tree's form to find her next foothold up.

"Look what's in the tree!" The priestess glanced up; there in the support of the tree's branches, rested an immense bird's nest…only there wasn't a bird in it. There was a…_wolf?_ Kagome's mind questioned, eyebrows descending into a frown as she gazed up at the large canine with black, feathery wings tucked into its body as it slept soundly. Then, as it shifted in its sleep, a purple shimmer caught the girl's eye. Pale, slim fingers biting into the bark, she climbed up a little higher, and that same glimmer capturing her eyes once more. It was a jewel shard. She smiled triumphantly, reaching up to the branch above to move further up. Then suddenly, the branch which held her weight gave way, and she fell towards the ground. Darting forwards, the half-demon broke her fall as she tumbled on top of him. Inuyasha growled under his breath, scrambling to his feet from the damp ground and marching her away from the tree.

"It's there, the shard is in the nest!" exclaimed Kagome, the others made wild hissing noises like angry cats, arms flailing warningly in the air, trying to silence her, fearing she would wake the wolves up, but they did not stir.

"Okay," Inuyasha said quietly, "I'll get the shard without waking them up."

"What do you mean them?" asked Shippo, Inuyasha indicated around them. And there, sure enough, slept the winged canine demons within the branches of every tree; they had followed Kagome into a nesting ground.

Inuyasha headed forward. But Kagome grabbed his hair sharply.

"Hey!" exclaimed Inuyasha as quietly as he could, as the girl yanked him back to her side, "what was that for?"

"I'll get the shard," suggested Kagome.

"Don't be stupid, it's too dangerous for you!"

"Well of all the chauvinistic-" Inuyasha held his hand over her mouth as her voice began to rise. "I'm not in any more danger than you would be!"

"Yes you would be, because you're…"

"What? What am I exactly?" she asked irately.

"You're a human_ girl_."

"Oh and that makes a difference does it?"

"Yes, because you're not as strong as me!"

"Sango's a girl, she's not weak."

"She's not a girl, she's a woman, and that's the difference!" argued Inuyasha, beginning to get annoyed.

"What do you mean? I'm a girl, not a woman?"

"Fine you're a woman, a very small, loud and _annoying_ woman!"

"Sit boy!" she ordered quietly, and with this, Inuyasha crashed to the floor face first, and she approached the tree.

Kagome swung her legs onto the first branch, and pulled herself up. Then grabbing the next branch, the priestess swiftly scaled the enormous tree without a sound, her friends holding their breaths far below her. Reaching the nest, she was relieved that the wolf was still sleeping soundly. Kagome held onto the branch with one arm, and reached out for the nest with the other, but the nest was just beyond her reach. A fearful shudder shot through her body as the wolf's clammy breath steamed over her face. She swallowed her nerves hard.

Not wanting Inuyasha to think she was afraid, she leapt onto the tree trunk. Below, Inuyasha winced, praying she did not wake up the monster, and she didn't, it continued to snooze on. Kagome held on to the sides of the twig nest with both hands, the wolf's 'bed' now her only support. The shard was shining that same, iridescent glow from right underneath the wolf's belly. Apprehensively, she took a deep breath and slid her left hand into the nest and under the wolf; but she still could not reach the shard. Leaning further into the nest, with the wolf now being the only thing stopping her from falling in, the priestess struggled to slide her hand further in.

"Kagome you _idiot_, get down from there before the bloody thing bites your arm off!" growled Inuyasha quietly, anxiously, but Kagome ignored him. Then she felt it, she touched the shard with her fingertips, and nudged it towards her, and into her hand.

"I got it!" she whispered to the others, but there was no time to celebrate, just as Kagome was about to climb back down, the wolves began to stir. The demon in the nest, shifted, and Kagome fell in. The other wolves had begun to wake up, fierce yellow eyes turning to stare round at the intruder in their fellow wolf's nest. All of a sudden, the wolf beside her awoke from its slumber, yellow eyes flickering open hazily. "Inuyasha!" she called as the wolf beside her began to stir. Kagome winced as the wolf stretched obliviously, getting to its feet, giving the trapped girl her opportunity. She crawled to the edge of the nest, and jumped, plummeting to the ground below, the wolf snapping at her heels.

Inuyasha leapt forwards catching her effortlessly, for the second time in the last few minutes.

"Run!" he yelled to the others, as the wolves flew down from their nests, straight towards them. Thundering footsteps of both human and demon sounded through the trees, as they fled the swooping wings and snapping jaws of the rapidly approaching demons. "Keep going! I can hear water nearby! Go! We have to get out in the open so I can use the Tetsusaiga!" Miroku and Sango glanced swiftly back at their friends, comprehending Inuyasha's words. The use of the Tetsusaiga, the wind tunnel, or even Kilala's larger form could prove dangerous with the trees this close together.

Darting past the boundaries of the trees, the group stumbled to a halt at the large grassy bank of a fast running stream. Sango and Miroku shared a look, "So?" the demon slayer asked, "_now _where do we-"

"-Get in the water!" yelled Inuyasha as he caught up with them, Kagome and Shippo hot on his heels.

"Why?" questioned Miroku confusedly.

"These demons," Inuyasha began, seizing Kagome round her waist, carrying her into the stream, "they can't cross running water."

"But wait! Where are you going?" enquired the priestess anxiously, as Inuyasha dropped her to her feet in the freezing water, she shivered hard as the rain continued to pour over her and she stood in the icy water. Regarding the chill that shot over her already soaked body, Inuyasha threw his kimono around her tightly.

"I'm going to deal with 'em myself," he replied, walking away.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, holding onto his arm, "don't leave me here." Inuyasha pulled himself out of her grip, and the others jumped into the stream beside her.

"It's freezing!" Miroku shuddered, as he dragged Kagome to the middle of the waters.

"Don't be such a wimp," retorted Sango heatedly, as Kilala jumped onto her shoulders to avoid getting wet, much the same as Shippo clambered onto Kagome's shoulders, glad to be tiny for once. But the priestess found herself distanced from her friends standing right beside her, up to their waist in ice-cold water, as she gazed after Inuyasha, who stood alone on the bank, a transformed Tetsusaiga in hand, ready to face the ever-approaching demons.

"Never did much care for wolves…mangy fleabags," the half-demon growled under his breath, clawed fingers clasping tighter round Tetsusaiga's hilt as the wolves descended upon him. A resonating howl filled the air just as they reached him. Swing Tetsusaiga about him with ease, the blood-strewn, eerie cries cut short into retching whimpers, three wolves falling to the ground - dead. The other wolves snarled with fury, the air from their beating wings thundering against the ground, as they shot towards their prey menacingly.

Tetsusaiga tore through flesh, the blade ringing in the blood-bath, shimmering with crimson death, great black bodies slamming to the ground - in pieces. Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying himself, and maybe he was, at least a little. He hadn't been in such a fight for so long, one where he was outnumbered, and could get into the battle without having to protect somebody. Finding himself slightly shocked at just how much his demon side relished the feel of tearing down an enemy that was trying to kill him; he felt something awoken inside him - his darker side**.**

Inuyasha plunged the sword through a wounded wolf's heart, and it yelped in agony. Gasping for breath, a strange satisfaction throbbing in his ears, the half-demon flinched with the sudden desperate cry of Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha look out!" Inuyasha spun round at the warning, a gnarled talon slicing across his cheek, knocking him to the floor. Sitting up, Inuyasha felt the world spin, rather dizzy, clawed hand clasping over the stinging gash across his cheek, moving his hand away slowly, blood dripped onto his hand from the thick slash on his face. Kagome dashed towards him, but Sango seized her round the waist, holding her back, keeping her in the safety of the water.

"Kagome, stay in the water," demanded the demon slayer, as Kagome tried to free herself from her grip. Inuyasha turned at his friend's voice, noting the obsidian-haired priestess trying to come towards him.

"Kagome, stay there!" he yelled, as the wolf descended upon him again, ripping into his shoulder, the freshly deep wound in his shoulder stinging viciously, rousing a cry from his throat. As the last of the livid wolves, swooped downwards upon Inuyasha yet again, the half-demon tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, readying himself for the attack. But as he swung at them, one demon swatted Tetsusaiga from his hand, the blade practically shuddering back into the useless archaic metal as it stuck in the dirt, out of his reach.

Suddenly the leader's massive clawed paws slammed into Inuyasha's shoulders, pinning him to the ground, its jaws opening wide. Flinching from the agony of the manoeuvre of being thrown to the cruel, unforgiving ground, Inuyasha's hands snapped to the swiftly descending fanged-jaws, holding them open with his hands, preventing it from biting him. He recoiled from its stinking breath, the wolf's teeth beginning to sink into Inuyasha's hands, crimson fluid leaking down his wrists. The blood provoking the wolf to bite down even harder, it served only to increase its determination and its hunger for _more_. Dropping her hold over the priestess, Sango seized up the hiraikoitsu, darting forwards to help Inuyasha. Moving to follow, Kagome frowned as Miroku stepped in her path.

The wolves charged at Sango as she ran to her half-demon friend's aid, but she skidded on her knees underneath them as they flew towards her, narrowly missing their claws. She wrenched the Tetsusaiga from the ground, and sprinting to where Inuyasha lay, under the monster's power. Another wolf slashed Sango across her back, the demon slayer collapsing under the extreme force of it. Without even looking up from where she lay in the dirt, Sango swung Tetsusaiga round blindly, severing the wolf's head, the bloodied, decapitated corpse falling to the floor beside her.

Inuyasha flinched, screaming as one of the wolf's canines skewered his hand, and in unthinking reflex he released his hold on the wolf's jaws. Just as it went to snap at Inuyasha, Sango hurled the sword towards it, the blade sticking in its back. Resting his head back in the dirt, relieved and exhausted, Inuyasha found himself gasping for breath as the wolf curled backwards off him, leaving the half-demon staring with slowly failing eyes at the cruel rainy skies overhead.

Running over to their friends' side, the monk glanced over the vicious swipe across the demon slayer's back, hesitant to touch it, Kagome pulling Inuyasha up into her arms, crushing him in her embrace as Inuyasha's hands bled uncontrollably, the half-demon holding them near his chest, not wanting his over-anxious priestess to see them. _He's losing blood rapidly, _the girl thought, taking off the kimono and pulling it round Inuyasha in an attempt to both comfort and warm his suddenly cold form. Inuyasha closed his eyes in tiredness, Kagome trying to take his hands, but he flinched, yanking them out of her grasp. Looking up at her exhausted once final time, Inuyasha lost the shameful battle against unconsciousness, and passed out in her arms.

* * *

Eyelashes fluttered, still clinging to sleep, the smell of his own blood dragged him from his blissful state of unaware, golden orbs sliding open slowly. Looking around, slightly disorientated, Inuyasha found himself he was lying under a blanket, next to a roaring fire. He sat up, spying Miroku nearby, bandaging Sango's wounds, earning himself a scathing look form the said demon slayer when his cursed hand tried to venture a grope of her behind, Kilala and Shippo resting beside them, in a slight doze. His heart zinged with a little jolt of excitement when he saw Kagome approach slowly, and kneel at his side. It was an odd, yet _very _familiar sensation. Especially lately, he always got a small shot of…_happiness, _he supposed it was, whenever he saw her. Even when they were separated for only a minute or so, his embarrassingly fluttering heart would make itself known, often resulting in a little flush to reach his cheeks.

"You scared the life out of me," she scolded quietly, eyes that he treasured so much lowered to the ground, "don't ever do that again." Following the path of her gaze, he looked down at his hands, noting that they were still bleeding. As he glanced at them, however, Kagome took them into hers in that smooth, gentleness she always offered, holding them out before her. He winced despite himself, in apprehension of the pain that was to come, as she grabbed a wet piece of material out of the warm bowl of water she was holding. Inuyasha eyed the cloth warily. He _knew _she'd added some of that nasty antiseptic crap into that mixture - and _that _stung like nothing on _earth_! Sensing his slight distrust, she smiled comfortingly. "This is going to sting a bit, but we need to sterilise the wound okay?" she said softly, assuring him of what he already knew, taking his right hand and holding the cloth over it.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he winced when the lukewarm substance touched his hand. It burned so violently that he thought he'd rather she cut his arm off. Kagome held it there with her left hand, looking at him apologetically, using her right hand to deftly stroke the rogue silvery strands from his face, and stroked along side the gash on his face. He flinched again, "we'll do that next," she muttered, "after I get your hands and shoulder done."

"Is there really any point? They'll heal before long any way." She ignored his words, taking the cloth away, and dropping it into the bowl of water. True, maybe he would heal sooner rather than later, but she still had to do _something _for him, she couldn't _stand _seeing him in such pain.

Inuyasha saw his hand was clean, and where the tooth had pierced through his hand, sneering in disgust at the ugly wound. Kagome took it from under his scornful gaze, wrapping it in fresh white bandages she had previously retrieved from her first aid kit, "look what those bastards did," she whispered, the cursing rather uncharacteristic (perhaps he was rubbing off on her a little?). Trying not to make any facial expressions from the pain he felt from her tending to his hand, Inuyasha struggled to not make known how much this was hurting him, also attempting to not grin at the sound of her swearing…

After she had bandaged both of his hands, Kagome started on the deep wound in his shoulder, which hadn't bothered Inuyasha much until she started fussing over it. He adored her caring heart, but sometimes it just infuriated him that she didn't see - didn't understand, his demon body wasn't as fragile as hers, and didn't need to be fretted over this way. Still, he supposed _'over-caring' _was better than being neglectful. As she leant across him to clean his wound with the cloth, Inuyasha noticed a long, thin gash across her cheek.

"What's that?" he asked, touching her face.

"It's nothing, just from when I fell in the nest, it had these sharp nettles and twigs in," she replied with a smile, tying the bandage round his shoulder. Kagome saw Inuyasha throw her a disbelieving look. "Really I'm okay. Besides, you're the one who nearly got slashed to pieces. Why not let me take care of _you_ for once, okay?" Inuyasha didn't have the energy to argue right now, the sun had not completely set in the finally rainless sky, the dank, stormy gloom receding into nothingness as the last few of the sun's last rays, reaching them over the forest roof.

Kagome dabbed at the cut across Inuyasha's cheek with the cloth, and the hot water ran down his face, mixed with the blood. Kagome had wrapped up Inuyasha's hand with bandage, though he still couldn't move his hands properly owing to the pain that he felt whenever he tried to move them. Still, he thought, he was a half-demon, and they heal faster than any weak mortal, it wouldn't be long before he'd be back to his old self again. As the sun's rays continued to shine on them, Kagome realised she had used up the majority of the herbs on her friends' wounds, and got to her feet slowly. "Guys, I'm going down to the river again, just quickly so I can get some more herbs, I spied a lot of them growing near the bank between the stream and the trees," explained the priestess, hoisting her bag onto her back.

"Well if you're going, I'm going with you," Inuyasha muttered gruffly, stumbling to get to his feet. A scowl present on her face, Kagome pushed him back down to the soft warmth of her sleeping-bag, covering him up with the blanket.

"No, you're too tired, you need rest, I'll go with Shippo," with a slightly raised brow at _who _she was taking with her, Inuyasha lay back down, looking utterly peeved that he was won over. And with that Shippo hopped tiredly onto her shoulders, and they left their friends for the riverbank.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Shimura the Demon Sorcerer**

**-Three-**

Kagome tracked their footsteps form earlier back to the riverbank, the pink and orange tones of the sunset stretching across the horizon as far as she and the kitsune could see.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo in his 'would-be' innocent voice.

"Yes?"

"What's exactly been going on between Inuyasha and you?" Her face flushed furiously.

"What?!"

"I mean, since he kissed you in Y'leare's castle, how has everything been?" Kagome relaxed when she realised the kitsune hadn't meant anything…well _dirty_. She guessed he was still a bit young to understand those sort of things, demon or not.

"Why would they change?"

"Well that's what I mean, they _should _change, but you kissed him before, and he was exactly the same," Shippo was sounding more confusing by the minute, but Kagome saw no harm in answering his question, (though she was sure Inuyasha would). Besides, she was glad for someone apart from Sango to talk to about it.

"Things have been…very different, but…" The priestess trailed off, pondering her new relationship. True, on the surface Inuyasha and she were very much the same together, but beneath that, it was little things like the way he'd accompany her always whenever she'd return home, _accidentally _brush his hand against hers when they walked side-by-side, or slept down at her side at night instead of in the treetops.

"But what?"

"Nothing, I meant to say, things_ have _been different between us, as I thought was obvious."

"But why does it change when he kisses you, but not when you kiss him?" Kagome flushed a little darker, she hadn't realised her relationship with the half-demon was under such a scrutinising gaze.

"I guess because Inuyasha's not really comfortable with emotions, I think when I kissed him he thought I did it just to bring him back from the control of his demon side; but when he told me he loved me, I guess he'd been through so much to find out what it was he felt for me, and he felt he had to tell me, not because of gaining more power, because he thought he was going to die that night, and he wanted me to know. And when I asked him if it was just because of that, he kissed me… I guess he's not a man of words, but since he'd already told me, he didn't want to have to go through it again. I guess…with what happened with Kikyo, added up with his damn pride made him a little wary of getting close to anyone."

"So it's okay for you to embarrass yourself but not him, why?" asked the Kitsune.

"Being a half-demon, I guess he believes has a lot to be insecure about. Imagine what years of people telling you your something so undesirable and disgusting, and outcast just because you were half-human, could do to you? I may not be very self-assured, but...I'm certainly a lot more confident with myself than _Inuyasha _is with _himself_."

As they reached the riverbank, the priestess stooped to gather some oddly coloured herbs which grew there. _It's hard to believe we go through so many herbs, _she thought, sighing softly, _if we don't stop getting injured, these plants might go extinct! _Suddenly Kagome felt a sharp tug on her hair, and Shippo quivering on her shoulder. "Youch, Shippo, you're pulling my hair, what's wrong?" she asked annoyed, glancing at him. Her chest tightened at that face filled with horror, his skin paling sickeningly. Seeing he was pointing, Kagome turned to face the river, hazel eyes scanning the waters for some sign as to what had him so afraid.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, stumbling backwards in her haste, limbs going rigid with nauseating horror.

Almost immediately, Inuyasha came rushing towards them from the wilderness behind them, Sango, Miroku and Kilala at his side.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked, concerned. She could not turn away or reply, merely shifting backwards into Inuyasha's shoulder as Shippo pointed to the blood-stained waters. Inuyasha winced in revulsion, turning Kagome's face away from the sight and into his chest with a light embrace. Swallowing the sickened feeling resolutely as Shippo trembled at her side, Sango moved forwards.

"Sango, don't go near it, it might not be…dead!" Miroku whispered desperately to her, grabbing her arm.

"If it's not dead it _ought_ to be," replied the demon slayer, breaking free of his grip and heading towards it. Sango was not as squeamish as some of the others, Kagome wasn't used to the carnage of the feudal era as much as her, or Shippo who was still just a child. But Sango had seen some truly terrible things in her life, (which included, watching Naraku control her little brother Kohaku, and forcing him to slaughter everyone in her village).

It lay floating in the water, its blood staining the water that surrounded it. Its hair, once blond possibly, now stained with blood. Sango waded into the water, and it moved with the ripples as she did so. It was a corpse, it had been slashed to pieces, and no part of its flesh seemed to be free from wounds. Sango felt ill, she had seen some truly nasty works of monsters in her time, but whatever had done this, must have been brutal and merciless. Clearly whatever monster had done this had done it for some malicious sport.

Then a sudden thought struck her; the body was different to that of a man's for she was sure it was male. She pushed the body underwater skittishly, and the blood washed from its face; when it came back up again, Sango stood frozen, turning her face away, angry tears falling down her face, sickened by what he saw; and vomited. Miroku ran to her side and patted her back.

"What's wrong? You've seen bodies before," he said compassionately.

"This is different," she replied, still slightly ill, "the murderer must have been truly heartless…truly…_sadistic_ to have done this…this one was butchered, sliced to pieces, and…" she said, looking over to Inuyasha, and talking to him now, "the victim…it's just a boy." Kagome cringed in Inuyasha's arms, and started crying, she had seen him, seen that mere child, his slashed, dead face staring at her from the water.

Inuyasha was growled lowly with disgust, holding Kagome tight, trying to stop her from shaking, partly from the cold, partly from this latest occurrence.

"How old do you think?" Inuyasha asked Sango, dreading the answer.

"About, Kagome's age…no, I think younger than that," Sango replied, coming out of the bloodstained water, looking very pale.

"With the amount of blood that's coming from him, he's not been dead long, maybe he belongs to that village there," suggested Inuyasha, gesturing to the village by the bridge, only a little way away.

Releasing Kagome from their awkward embrace, he stood her up beside to him, still talking to Sango. "Wrap the boy up in a blanket or something, we'll take him to the village, I'm sure he's from there – Kagome?" Kagome collapsed to her knees as her quivering legs gave out from under her, her face in her hands, she couldn't get over it, it was just so…_horrific. _Travelling in the feudal era, she had seen a lot of things, but never something so truly terrible as that, and it was a boy younger than her as well.

"Inuyasha, I can't, I feel, sick," Inuyasha rubbed her back in slow, considerate circles, but she shook irrepressibly, "please, I just feel too sick to even think right now, I keep seeing it, that boy's face…"

"Sit here for a while, the village is over there, we'll get something to help you feel better," Kagome didn't respond right away, but eventually nodded in reply, and Inuyasha and the Miroku set about getting the body out of the water.

Sango walked alongside Kagome, who looked pale and wobbly, as if she might be sick, holding Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha and Miroku had graciously taken on the heavy work, Miroku loaded with all the bags, and Inuyasha carrying the boy's body, which they had wrapped respectfully in a blanket. They reached the village and were met by the faces of villagers, panicked and lost. A tall figure of a man (more than likely some form of elder), stepped forward to greet Inuyasha and the others.

"My name is Kura, the one responsible of this village, who are you strangers?" he seemed very polite, but stood tall and firm, bearing the appearance of a man who liked the outdoors. Inuyasha would normally not have given his or his friends names, but this was too solemn an occasion to be secretive.

"My name is Miroku," the monk replied humbly, bowing slightly, "and these are my companions. We had recently been attacked by demons. Some of our party were wounded, but went to the riverside to restock our supplies of healing herbs," Miroku explained, he took a breath, not wanting to spill out the bad news, and wanting more than anything for someone else to do it for him. Kagome saw this, and walked with difficulty over to Inuyasha and Miroku's side, leaning on her half-demon for support.

"I'm Kagome, my friend Shippo fainted when he saw something in the water, I looked over and…what I saw," her voice was weak, quiet and unsteady, "the reason I'm like this, it was just so…I saw a body in the water, and we've brought the boy here, thinking he was one of your villagers." Inuyasha saw the worry on the villager's faces as they watched her, and the half-demon felt truly wicked for what he was about to do, he handed the boy's limp, lifeless body to the elder, who lifted the blanket back to look at his face.

Inuyasha turned Kagome's face away, and she held onto his arm tight, fearing she would fall if she relied on her own treacherous legs. She closed her eyes, but heard the cries of the villagers, and of a particular woman, who was steered into her house by a relative.

"The fifth one this week," said the elder, covering the boy's face up.

"What do you mean, fifth?" asked Inuyasha, still holding Kagome, the elder walked over to him, as the villagers walked away in horror, three women taking the body into another hut.

"There have been other dead bodies, not all from our village, but all maimed like this boy's…all done by the same creature and all only one thing in common."

"What was that?" Inuyasha coaxed, the man looked about him cautiously.

"Come, all of you, into my hut for talk, we cannot talk of such things in the open; the enemy has spies everywhere," he whispered the last part, as if someone was listening, and then lead them into the building off the side.

Kura's hut was large; both heated and lighted by the roaring fire in the hearth. He sat on the floor, around a large wooden table, and indicated the others should do the same. "Before I continue," he said, looking worriedly at Kagome, "should your friend get some help?"

"No," replied Kagome hurriedly, "I'll be fine in a minute, I want to stay here with Inuyasha and the others," Inuyasha looked at her dotingly; the man offering them a look of comprehension, and continued.

"All the victims, they were all completely different, but each had one thing in common."

"What's that?" asked Miroku, who setting down between Sango and Inuyasha.

"They were all half-demons," he answered in a whisper.

Kagome gasped looking to Inuyasha anxiously, but didn't seem to even blink at this news. Though he noticed Kagome was worried, clasping her hand under the table; again Kura gave them an understanding look, but Inuyasha saw it this time, glaring at the untouched man in _complete _understanding of what he was looking at. A woman circled the table with some herbal tea in a pot, pouring some in two cups for Kagome and Sango, who both looked very pale.

"Drink it and you'll feel much better," muttered the woman kindly, before departing the hut.

"What kind of _sick_ creature could kill a kid like that?" growled Inuyasha angrily.

"Don't be shocked by what you saw today," said Kura, "the other victims were young as well. You see, as you may know, _mix breeding_ – sorry to use such an ugly word by the way," he added, "was not permitted in a lot of demon circles, and it is a very recent idea that demons should fall in love with humans. In fact Inuyasha, judging by your looks, and what I've heard of you, I'd say you are perhaps one of the first demon to be born to a human and a demon. But dog demons always were a little more…compassionate towards other life, especially since your father became lord or the western lands."

Inuyasha said nothing, not surprised that Kura knew his background.

"How…how old were they?" asked Kagome, setting down her empty cup.

"The first was a girl of sixteen, the second a young man of seventeen, then two brothers Ryku and Seo - sixteen and twelve, then a little girl, of eleven, and now our boy Toma, he was fifteen." His voice was so shut off – so matter-of-fact…he was _used _to this?

Kagome clenched Inuyasha's hand tight under the table, utterly sickened to hear the ages of the victims.

"So young…_Too _young…"

"Yes," Kura agreed with the priestess, "too young to die like that, all because their parents weren't as proud – as thick headed as the rest – because their families dared to fall in love out of their order."

"So whatever it is, its targeted half-demons?" asked Inuyasha, the usual, detached gruffness strong within his voice.

"No, not '_whatever'_ – whoever," corrected Kura.

"You mean it was a person?" asked Sango, enraged, "something with a _soul_ did this?" Kura nodded.

"He is the demon sorcerer, the strongest being the world has faced, Shimura. He has been gathering power for over sixty years and now he's ready to unleash his wrath."

All fell silent in the room for a while, and then Inuyasha spoke.

"How do I kill the bastard?" he muttered, almost under his breath, Kura looked up, surprised at his eagerness.

"You can't, he's too strong. The demon parents of those children, they were the strongest full-blooded demons the world has ever seen, and even _they_ perished trying to stop him," explained Kura.

"Well that's it you see, I'm only _half _demon," growled Inuyasha, rising to his feet and stalking out the door, Kura and the others following swiftly after him. But Kagome got out first and ran after him, her energy suddenly revived by anger.

"Stop! You can't just _leave_ me here!" she yelled at him and he spun on his feel to face her.

"I'm going to kill this sick bastard! And don't try to follow me, nothing you can say is gonna change my mind," as he turned from her, Kagome yanked him back by his kimono, but surprised Inuyasha greatly, the smack resonating in the air as she slapped his face, a little harder than she'd meant, tears pouring from her eyes.

"No! You can't leave me here, not after what we've just heard, he'll kill you and I'll never see you again!" As she cried Inuyasha stared at her in awe, rubbing his face where she'd hit him. The events of the last year making her cry more often than she did before, and Inuyasha didn't like it.

"I'll be fine Kagome," he assured her softly.

"But I won't! You told me you loved me, you asked me to love you, and now my _god _I'm not gonna let you run away and die!" Kura and the others stood not far off, and some people had even come to the doorways of their homes, worried what all the fuss was about. Inuyasha saw them out of the corner of his eye, embarrassment dusting a blush over his cheeks.

"Kagome, quieten down a bit will you, they ca-"

"-No, you be quiet dammit!" she yelled, "if you leave me here, that's even worse than killing me, because he'll kill you, and I'll be all alone!" She continued to cry, Inuyasha tried to console her but she shoved him away from her. "Don't touch me! Don't you remember _exactly _who suffered the last time you ran off thinking you could stop everything all on your own?" she yelled at him. Kura approached cautiously.

"Also Inuyasha, Shimura knows all about every half demon, even you, his spies are everywhere," he said as he moved towards them, but speaking in an undertone. "He may know this young lady is _yours_, and jump to some conclusions which involve her because she belongs to you, if you know what I'm saying." Inuyasha knew exactly what he was saying. He meant that Shimura might think Kagome was carrying a half-demon baby, and kill her to stop it, as most demons had children immediately after joining, this would be a typical guess, even though it would be an incorrect one, Inuyasha was sure Shimura wouldn't have to think twice about killing her anyway, just to hurt another 'mangy half-breed.'

"You're right," said Inuyasha at last, "I'm sorry Kagome, I was just angry at all this…"

"It's okay, I think I went a bit far as well," she apologized, her rage evaporating as if it never was. The others approached as it seemed safe; Kagome had stopped yelling, and seemed less likely to hit someone else.

"If you must seek out Shimura, stick together, and remember; he has spies everywhere, trust _no one_," with that he returned to his hut, and they made their slow, reluctant way out of the village. The sun had still not emerged from the valley of bad weather that had been smothering it all day, but of course, the village women would not let them leave without a thank you for bringing back the body, offering them fresh food, blankets, herbs and sent them one their way with their packs stuffed with all of it.

Making their way across the field, and into the forest, they carried on a little further, wanting to be as far away from their last camp as possible, should this new foe be following them. As they walked, they all kept close together, but Kagome walked close beside Inuyasha, not liking what Kura wasn't saying about Shimura coming after her as well as the half-demon she loved.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanyou**

**-Four-**

They didn't stop until late that night. The moon lingered behind a dark veil, the grey storm clouds had seen to enfolding it just as they had the sun earlier on today. The storm was clearing now though, and there were many patches of clear sky where the stars shone down upon them. Miroku and Shippo collapsed onto the damp ground, demanding they stop where they were. There, (wherever they were), seemed as good a place as any to stay, Shimura would find them wherever they went, if he was looking for them anyway, so was there any point in too much caution? So Inuyasha and Sango, (who seemed to become the joint-leaders of the group all of a sudden), agreed they should stop there the night; and the others were so tired, they did not care it was the middle of a dark, vast wood.

"Whose turn is it for firewood tonight?" asked Miroku pathetically, fanning himself with his hand, after finishing his rant on how he was dying from exhaustion and lack of food.

"Mine," replied Kagome chirpily, helping the half-asleep Shippo to a seat on a tree stump, "I'll go now." Inuyasha seized her arm, yanking her towards him.

"Do you really think you should go, after all we've just found out about this crazed, _Shimura _demon?"

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"Not the chauvinistic crap again," sighed Inuyasha, rolling his eyes, "why are you being so _difficult _lately?"

"Why are you being so _awkward_ lately?" Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo all dropped what they were doing, and gazed at their arguing friends, confused heads turning this way and that, following the retorts.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, his voice rising, "I've _always_ protected you."

"But lately, whatever I do I'm _too weak_ or it's too _dangerous_."

"For the Gods' sake!" griped Inuyasha, "_you're_ the one who wanted me to… You know what forget it, go, go get firewood!" Kagome gave a triumphant smile, and left into the darkness.

"Are you really going to let her go out there alone?" asked Shippo, drifting out of his sleepy state, and opening one eye, to look at Inuyasha.

"No," replied Inuyasha, "I'm just gonna give her a bit of a head start."

"Why?"

"Because let's face it, I was never going to win against her. Right, back in a minute," then Inuyasha departed from the fireside, following Kagome's path into the forest.

He could just sense her, a little way in front of him, moving towards the clearing, which was lighted by the moon, now having escaped the clouds in the sky above. Then Kagome moved into the clearing, and Inuyasha walked after her.

"Inuyasha," she sighed as she turned to face him.

"Well, you don't think I would let you go alone?" he asked with feigned innocence, Kagome rolled her eyes, lovingly but impatiently, the priestess began to pile firewood into her arms. A harsh wind, shot over the clearing; Kagome continued to gather wood, but Inuyasha shuddered. The girl turned to him.

"Are you shivering?" she asked giggling slightly.

"Yeah," he snapped reproachfully, "I'm cold."

"Well if you actually _helped_, you might keep warm." Inuyasha looked away from her in a sulk, and shivered again, his ears twitched madly as he did so.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied, laughing as his ears still twitched.

"What's so funny?"

"Your ears," she said, giggling uncontrollably, "They're so funny."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha smirked deviously, dashing at her.

"Inuyasha, no, no!" she laughed, dropping the wood on the floor and running as he chased her playfully.

Inuyasha grabbed her and started tickling her tummy. Kagome fell to the floor with laughter, dragging Inuyasha with her.

"Inuyasha, stop it, it tickles!"

"Who's laughing now?" he asked playfully.

"Still me," she replied, tickling him back and crawling away from him. Inuyasha grabbed her again and pinning her to the ground and growling at her playfully, licking her swiftly.

What Inuyasha and Kagome did not sense, was the creature that lurked in the shadows of the trees, watching them. The creature drew back its dark hood, to reveal a face, once pale and veined, now full of life after the demon blood he had spilled. He watched the two, instantly recognizing Inuyasha as a half demon. But Inuyasha's half blood was not what held Shimura there, it was Kagome. He seemed fascinated with her; her carefree laugh, her sweet face, he found her astonishingly beautiful. She seemed to him so beautiful, because of her innocence, because of her vulnerability. He found strange however, the true love she showed towards a demon. He continued to gaze at the two as they laughed with each other, occasionally exchanging playful kisses, in the blue moonlight.

The girl giggled in the tickling sensation as he brushed his clawed fingertips down her neckline, squirming slightly, Inuyasha smiled, leaning down and nipping her neck softly. As he still pinned down her arms, so Kagome couldn't tickle him back. Inuyasha shivered as she blew lightly in his ears, and she laughed again. "Still cold?" asked Kagome sweetly, finally ceasing to giggle as Inuyasha pinned her on the ground; Inuyasha's ears shivered in reply. Kagome pulled both arms round Inuyasha as he sat up and got off her, "Don't worry, we'll keep each other warm," Inuyasha smiled at her, cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment.

Then something clicked in Shimura's head as he watched them, something about the way Inuyasha gazed lovingly at her, the way he gently pushed the hair out of her face; then it came to him, Shimura saw something in Inuyasha's eyes that he recognized; Inu-no-Taishou. Inuyasha's love for Kagome, reminded Shimura of the demon and his human long ago, then he knew Inuyasha's name, he had seen him before; a small crying bundle in his mother's arms. Though only knowing Inuyasha thereafter, from the tales of his reputation, he wondered what he was doing here, in the arms of a human. It puzzled him; he was half expecting Inuyasha to suddenly rip her throat out, until he saw something which proved his suspicions wrong. Inuyasha pulled his hand behind Kagome's neck, and the girl gasped in surprise slightly as he pulled her towards him, leaning down and brushing his lips softly against hers. As he did, Shimura stood in awe; how could a monster like Inuyasha change so much? Then he heard something, or somebody else in the forest not far off, and he got up slowly, and headed away from the forest.

Kagome whimpered as she granted Inuyasha access into her mouth, pulling her arms round his neck, deepening their kiss. As the half-demon traced around the tip of her tongue with his, making the priestess shiver with delight, he sensed something, attempting to ignore it, enjoying the long delayed _alone-time_ with Kagome far too much to care at first. Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha released her from their kiss, and stared about him cautiously. "What is it?" asked Kagome, gazing at him still.

"I can hear something…" Pulling her closer with one arm, the half-demon drew out Tetsusaiga with the other; it transformed in his hand, and glowed hostilely in the moonlight. "Whatever the hell you are, come out now!" ordered Inuyasha to the darkness; nothing happened immediately, but they heard some scuffling, and whispering voices. Then out of the shadows came a light haired boy, the moonlight flickering across the iridescent scar across his right eye, red triangular marks across his cheeks, a sword strapped to his back, he couldn't have been older than Kagome, but he was not alone…

After him followed another boy, about his age, but slightly smaller, he held the hand of a small dusty haired boy, and in the crook of his arm was a small black haired girl. Then beside him was a girl, maybe younger than he was, walking beside a dark boy of her own age. Subsequently, close behind, was another boy and girl, each around sixteen and fifteen, beside them was a smaller boy and girl, around eleven and twelve, and dragging their feet along behind, was two more children, another boy and girl, the boy looking around ten, and the girl being about seven. Exhaustion, that's the only emotion that mixed with fear in their youthful features, but the first boy led them to where Inuyasha stood with Kagome in his arms. Kagome pushed Inuyasha's sword arm down, so Tetsusaiga did not hold menacingly above them.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome kindly.

"I am Falken, we are too many to name out in the open, is there somewhere we can talk?" replied the first boy, his voice rough and deep, obviously not much of a child anymore.

"I don't even know what all you kids are _doing_ in the dark, I'm not about to sit you down and have _tea _with you!" exclaimed Inuyasha, the priestess shook her head at him as he spoke harshly.

"I am probably no younger than the _child _you're standing in the dark with," replied the boy coolly, gesturing to Kagome, who flushed darkly.

"Umm…No it's okay, you see I'm his…who are you?" asked Kagome, releasing Inuyasha and standing beside him.

"We were all sent together to find the half-demon, Inuyasha," said the second boy, with the two children in his arms.

"That's me," said Inuyasha. "Whose askin'?"

"We can't tell you everything now, we need to sit and talk, the younger are too tired; but we are not your enemy, we swear," said this boy.

"Of course," said Kagome trustingly, "Inuyasha these children must be starving, lets get them back to camp so they can have something to eat," Inuyasha did not trust them, but he couldn't refuse Kagome when she asked this of him. Taking her hand, the half-demon stooped to pick up the firewood, and started walking back towards the camp, signalling that the children should follow.

* * *

When they got back to camp, among other things they saw Sango and Miroku had given up on them and been to get firewood themselves, as there was a roaring fire already started. Another thing they noticed was the perplexed looks on their companions faces, as they saw the gang of children following them. Kagome rushed to Sango's side, and started boiling some soup over the fire. The children all taking on the opposite side of the fire to the others, Falken eyeing Kilala warily, not fully trusting she was not about to bite him.

When the soup had finished, Sango cut up the bread, and they had to find extra bowls at the bottom of the bags to feed everyone. The priestess handed out the bowls and bread, though two of the smaller children, (the boy and girl that were carried), did not take it. Kagome took two bowls over to them, and sat between them and Kilala. "Here," she said kindly, "I think you should have some," the children looked at her, but did not touch the food. Setting the bowls down at their feet, Kagome petted Kilala who promptly climbed onto her lap. The children flinched as the cat-demon neared them. "She's okay," assured Kagome, taking the boy's hand and helping him stroke Kilala's ears. The fire-neko nuzzled up to him, and the girl started stroking her too. "My name's Kagome."

"I'm Mikeu," replied the boy, in a soft, sweet voice, who had dark hair, and ears very much like Inuyasha's atop his head, although they seemed to be cat ears, not dog ears.

"And I'm Miura," said the black-haired girl in a similar tone. Kilala hopped back to Kagome, and the two children took up their bowls, and ate.

The second boy from earlier leaned over to Inuyasha.

"Those two haven't said a word since we started this journey," he whispered, "she must be _something_ to get them to speak." Inuyasha gazed dotingly at her, mothering over the two children as they ate, it made him love her more.

"Tell me who you are then, why are you here?" asked Inuyasha, the others stopped and looked at Falken to give the reply, but the other boy beat him to it.

"My name is Katsuchiro, I don't want to go through everyone's story but, my village was attacked, my mother told me to find my father, who was the demon out of my family. When I found him, he told me to go to Tayama village while he held the monster back. I ran all the way, when I got there they said more like me were to come, they did. There were supposed to be five more…but Shimura..he killed them before they got here-"

"-When word of Shimura's return in the world got out, every part human demon was sent to Tayama," interrupted Falken. "Most were killed by Shimura's spies or by other demons before they reached there. As I'm sure you're aware, a half-demon – particularly young ones are an easy target for low-level demons…" Kagome frowned at the recognition passing Inuyasha's features; he knew _exactly _what he was talking about.

"We left Tayama three days ago, they told us to find another like us, the only one who could protect us from Shimura, and that we must help him, that's you." Inuyasha looked to Miroku, as if he had just thought of something.

"Miroku," he said, "isn't Tayama village just off of…?"

"Kaede's village," said Miroku, "do you think it was Kaede who said your name?"

"The elder who told us also mentioned that to know if it was Inuyasha or not, he would have Tetsusaiga, the sword, and would be with a priestess called Kagome; if that helps," Katsuchiro divulged.

"That's Kaede," confirmed Shippo confidently, "she's the only person, who would say Kagome would be with you for definite," Inuyasha nodded in agreement, finding it slightly annoying that the old hag _assumed_ Kagome would be with him.

"_Help me?_ Most of your party are little children, how can they help me?" asked Inuyasha a little more rudely than he'd meant it.

"The smaller children were sent to you for protection, and some, like Chiaki and Kimae," Katsuchiro nodded to two light haired girls sitting beside an older boy, who resembled them. "Are related to the older of us, like Mèhiro; the other siblings here are Atelia and Mura," he nodded to a sixteen year old red headed girl, and the dark eleven year old at her side. Inuyasha seemed to be lost for words, (not to _mention _confused at all this information at once) but his friends could see his temper rising.

"That takes the piss!" he yelled, "how _dare_ they send me a lot of kids, _presuming_ I'm gonna fight Shimura!" Inuyasha shot up, and seemed like he wanted to hit something, but Kagome jumped up as well, and darted over to him.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Inuyasha looked in her direction.

"I'm not having everyone tell me what I'm going to do!"

"Inuyasha, stop shouting, shut up and sit down!" At the word, sit, Inuyasha's necklace glowed, and he fell to the floor. He was sure the children would have laughed, if they hadn't feared Inuyasha's temper. Kagome marched over to him, grabbed hold of him by the hair and dragged him behind a tree.

"Will you stop being such a jerk?" she whispered angrily, Inuyasha stood up before, her, rubbing his head where she'd dragged a clump of hair.

"It's not _my_ fault these kids have_ presumptuous_ parents!"

"So that's it? It's not your fault so _they _have to be blamed? Inuyasha, most of these kids have lost their parents because of Shimura," said Kagome, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha's rage seemed to dissolve and he softened as tears fell down her face. "Miura and Mikeu told me, they saw their human parent killed as they tried to stop Shimura, and their demon parent was torn to pieces as they ran to the village. They're just kids Inuyasha…six and eight years old and they've seen both their parents die…if you was them what would you think of Inuyasha?" Inuyasha felt ashamed of his behaviour. "They may all be part demon, but that is all the more reason for you to help them, when you were little, you wanted someone to help you when your mother died didn't you? And I'm sorry that no one accepted you because of what you are, but this isn't about you. They need your help Inuyasha, and I want to help them." Inuyasha nodded at her in agreement, and she held his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek. Kagome lead Inuyasha back to the fireside, and they sat back down together.

"I'll help you Falken," growled Inuyasha when he had sat down, "I'll help all of you, but you have to do as I say, _understand_?" All of them nodded promptly. Kilala hopped onto Sango's lap as Sango decided to introduce everybody.

"I'm Sango, this is Kilala, Shippo and Miroku, I guess you already know Inuyasha and Kagome," she said. Katsuchiro then set about introducing their entire group. There was Katsuchiro himself of course, and Falken, the dark haired girl was seventeen and her name was Toru. He insisted they had already named the blonde siblings, Mèhiro seventeen, Chiaki a twelve-year-old girl, and Kimae, her seven-year-old sister. The red head Atelia took it upon herself to needlessly introduce her and her brother Mura. She did not say her age, but Inuyasha guessed she was sixteen and her brother around eleven.

It was Kagome who learned the other children's names. The children of eleven and under tended to stick by Kagome as they saw her as a figure that had some control over the hot-headed hanyou, which Inuyasha found quite cute, though he didn't say so. There was a ten year old by called Nateu, who was dark haired like a lot of the others, and a fifteen year old boy called Kai; but of course Mikeu and Miura stuck closer to her than anyone, and the more they were with her the more they started to speak.

Inuyasha instantly liked Katsuchiro, partly because he was sure he had liked him, but also he found Katsuchiro a generally nice boy, and thought he should have been the leader of the children instead of Falken, whom, by the way, Inuyasha hated with deepest loathing. The likeness to Falken and a certain wolf tribe leader to prominent for them to be friends. Though he was just a boy, he had a smart mouth, and Inuyasha always hated anyone who stood up to him. Also as they settled down that night, Kagome fell asleep under the blanket with Inuyasha and snuggled up close to him as she did most nights; but Inuyasha was sure he saw Falken staring at her funnily, and this made him angry. But the girl Toru, told him to stop staring and go to sleep, and as he settled down, Sango had already fallen asleep beside Miroku and Kilala, (though Miroku sat awake as it was his turn to be look out). Shippo had already gone to sleep next to Kagome, and Miura and Mikeu of course, who didn't stray far from Kagome's side lay nearby. Inuyasha nestled up close to Kagome, resting against the nape of her neck, closing his golden eyes, and falling asleep.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like it? I know all those characters were alot to process, but there needs to be alot of them for later. Also, all their names and characters belong to me, but if you would like to borrow them you're more than welcome, just ask first please. (One of the hanyou's names - Mikeu, was a character in the computer game: _The Legend Of Zelda; Majora's Mask_, and therefore it belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto. K?) BTW, I made up Tayama village, it doesn't exist in the anime or he manga (hardcore fans like me will know that). N., please review, I like the feedback ^_^

Luv Shigure

x chuu x


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha**

**-Five-**

Sesshomaru walked with Rin at his side through the great, ominous gates of the forsaken castle before them.

"Why do we have to be here, My Lord?" asked Rin nervously, as she followed alongside Sesshomaru, "It is nasty here…can we not go back?"

"We are here for business Rin, and we will not be here long," replied Sesshomaru quietly. Passing through the deadened garden – the flowers dead and overgrown with weeds, the grass brown and even the sky above the castle itself seemed stormy and foreboding. The archaic, rotten stone of the castle walls was smothered in climbing obsidian vines. Sesshomaru paused at the great door, as did Rin, and he knocked hard. As they stood there, waiting for a reply, Rin couldn't help but notice the vines growing up the walls. _How odd they look_, she thought. Not really thinking, she reached out her little hand, to touch the vines. They pricked her finger, and blood poured from it, such a lot considering the tiny cut.

"Ouch!" cried Rin, as she held her finger in her other hand, wincing.

"Stop crying," ordered Sesshomaru in his usual monotone, kneeling down at her side, "show me." Rin held out her finger reluctantly, Sesshomaru examined at it. "Such a lot of fuss for so small a thing," he said harshly, tearing the edge of his kimono and tied it round her finger, stopping the bleeding. He did it very tenderly, though he tried to act as cold as he could. The girl took no notice of his coldness, and looked up at him affectionately. Sesshomaru looked down at her. Rin thought she saw the beginning of a smile twitching at the edges of his mouth, but she didn't get to find out.

Suddenly, the great doors opened with a creak, and Sesshomaru stepped inside, Rin keeping close to him at all times, not liking the look of this place at all. As they walked on through the long, straight corridor, the torches on the wall before them lit up, and those behind flickered out as they drew away from them. Rin was convinced this place was haunted, and held on to the fluffy material Sesshomaru always had draped round him. Then suddenly, as the last torch before them flickered on, they saw that they came to the end of the corridor. The small door before them flung open, and the torches on the walls went out, leaving the only light coming from the room beyond the door. Sesshomaru walked casually in, Rin still holding onto him in fright.

The door slammed shut behind them, and it was only then did the isolation of the room become seen by Sesshomaru and Rin. There was a great fireplace that dominated the far wall in the room. There was a great set of glass doors, though they were draped in heavy, indigo curtains to hold out any light. There was a gigantic bed on the wall opposite the door; on the wall with the door, which was also the wall opposite the fireplace); there was a curtain, (which seemed to be masking another door. But what Sesshomaru was focused on, was the great red chair before the fire. It sat with its back to the guests, and the presence of the person in it, was only acknowledged due to his hands resting upon the arms of the chair.

"Good evening to you, Lord Sesshomaru," came a silky, snake like voice from the creature in the chair.

"What have you called me here for Shimura?" asked Sesshomaru, straight to the point, "I, (unfortunately for you), am full demon, thus you have no need for my blood to be spilled; therefore I must ask what the point in our meeting is?" The creature in the chair sat in silence for a while, just tapping his thin fingers on the arms of the chair. Rin stood behind Sesshomaru, frightened out of her life, not daring to even breathe loudly. Then at last, the creature spoke.

"I want another's blood spilled…your younger brother's, Inuyasha," he replied, his voice sounding stronger now. Sesshomaru sniggered evilly under his breath.

"My brother is a meddlesome pest, yet I wonder why it is you assume I hate him?"

"Because I know you hate him, I have seen you before, as I have your brother, and father...and that mortal whore of his."

"I don't recall ever meeting a _Shimura,_" retorted Sesshomaru, growing bored.

"I was there when your father asked you to look after your brother, and I saw you look upon your own flesh and blood, with deepest hatred. I have waited decades for this vengeance upon your brother; I grow impatient of everything around me. Will you help me or not?" The creature seemed to be growing impatient with Sesshomaru, and Rin feared whatever sat before them, concealing its face from them more than ever.

"Yes," replied Sesshomaru quietly. "But I must warn you, my brother, though lacking in the kind of power demons such as I have attained, has the tendency to escape even the most difficult situations."

"I have heard. But something I saw tonight is strange to me," said Shimura, getting up out of the chair and resting his hand upon the mantelpiece. Rin saw he was taller than Sesshomaru, had long black hair, and wore a dark blue kimono. "I saw Inuyasha tonight, watched him in secret," Sesshomaru sneered, almost smiling evilly once more.

"No doubt the Inuyasha you saw tonight was different to the Inuyasha you had heard of. His reputation precedes him, but the world has not known him as well for his recent good deeds," explained Sesshomaru.

"I saw him, with a human girl, being with her, _affectionately_, looking at her _dotingly_. How can he be so different?"

"My dear brother's heart has been healed. The girl-"

"-That girl," interrupted Shimura, "who was she, she was human yes, but she seemed so much more…"

"Angelic?" suggested Sesshomaru with a knowing expression, "she's caught you too has she?"

"What?" asked Shimura.

"She seems to bring out the best in most, even I cannot hate her. She is in the trend of attracting the interest of demons and humans alike."

"But who is she? And why was she with that half-demon?"

"Kagome, that is her name, and she has been at my brother's side for over three years now; she is what healed Inuyasha."

"But she is not of our world, a beautiful yet; otherworldly force surrounds her; after being in the gathering of great magic for so long, I begin to be able to see the force around each and every being."

"I don't know how, but she is from a different dimension, she came here accidentally, I believe," divulged Sesshomaru, lying slightly. He knew some things about Kagome's_ time travel_, (having come by that information some time ago in overhearing his brother's little group); however, he wasn't in the sharing mood. He intended to make things a little more of a challenge for the man he was allegedly going to _help_. He needed some source of amusement after all. "But since meeting my brother…well she began by helping him on a quest to restore the Shikon no Tama."

"But that was lost long ago, at the priestess Kikyo's cremation?" Shimura said confusedly.

"But Kagome, she is Kikyo's reincarnation, when she came here, the Shikon no Tama was inside her, when it was released, it was stolen, and shattered," explained Sesshomaru.

Shimura paced up and down thoughtfully, but then finally spoke.

"Enough of the Shikon no Tama, I want you to tell me how to kill your brother."

"If it were as easy as that, I would have done it long ago," replied Sesshomaru, "my brother can hold his own, even against your vast power – it will never match his own now he has something to fight for."

"Which is?"

"The girl…Kagome," replied Sesshomaru. "He's completely useless without that human girl."

"Exactly," concluded Shimura, then he walked over to Sesshomaru. "I want you to round me up a demon army; I have a large group of followers in this world somewhere, if you bring them to me, this will be all I shall ask of you from now on." With this Sesshomaru went to leave, but he turned back in mild curiosity.

"I told you, you can't kill him in that manner," said Sesshomaru, sounding a little more anxious and a little less bored – at last.

"We'll see, I will lead an attack with this army, if he does not perish under this force, I shall kill him another way," explained Shimura, going to the curtain which masked another door, and walking through it. Sesshomaru followed, Rin close behind.

Through the curtain was a great room, blue torches burned on the damp walls, but this room was not as comfortable and pleasant as the other. It was dungeon like, all the windows were barred, but the walls were draped in heaps of the same indigo curtains, instead of revealing the ugly stonework. The room was filled with dozens of objects, they all stood on stands forming a circle, but all were covered with dustsheets, so Rin and Sesshomaru didn't know what they were.

"What do you mean, _another way_?" asked Sesshomaru, stopping in the doorway.

"I will use his love for this, _Kagome_; Inuyasha has grown very…human, it is obvious to the eye, if he does not perish in battle, we will get to him through Kagome, and then he will die."

"But Inuyasha will find come after her, you can take her to the end of this earth and he will still find her," explained Sesshomaru, making Rin surprised at the difference in his voice.

"But I am not taking her to the end of this world, merely taking her out of it," he said darkly, and then he saw Sesshomaru look at him perplexedly.

"How?" asked Sesshomaru curiously. In an answer to his question, Shimura walked up to the object at the beginning of the circle, and pulled the cloth off it, there on the stand, stood a great, silver mirror. Though just as Sesshomaru thought that this hardly answered his question, Shimura continued around the circle, uncovering more and more mirrors, each different from the last. When he was done, Sesshomaru stared at him, still confused. Then his silent question was answered. Shimura walked to the centre mirror, it was smaller than the others, and Sesshomaru knew exactly what it was, and how this would help. It was Kanna's mirror. "But, you must have become extremely powerful if you have the magic to activate this mirror," said Sesshomaru with awe.

"Yes," said Shimura, with an evil grin.

"But if you need the mirrors in moonlight, that means you've unlocked within them the-"

"-The shadow realms within, yes; all of the shadow realms can be accessed from one of the mirrors in this room. And this one," he said, gesturing to Kanna's mirror, "is the key to all of them."

As Sesshomaru and Rin left not long after this, Rin released Sesshomaru and hopped along side him again, happy to be out of that castle. As they left the castle grounds, Rin felt secure enough to ask Sesshomaru a question.

"Will that demon man hurt Kagome?" she asked quietly.

"No," replied Sesshomaru, Rin looked up at him confusedly.

"But he killed that boy you helped, and-"

"Don't burden yourself with such worries, Rin, Shimura cannot kill her now."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because, when he saw her with Inuyasha, the way he looked, the things he said…he's fallen for her," explained Sesshomaru as they entered the dark forest. _Another one? That girl really needs to rid herself of this knack for attracting evil demons_.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up just as the first of the sun's rays began to hit their camp, he opened is eyes to find Kagome was gone. He sat up suddenly, and looked around. Everyone else was fast asleep, except Shippo, who sat wide-awake beside the sleeping Miroku. Then he noticed; Sango was missing as well.

"Shippo, where are Kagome and Sango?" he asked, Shippo jumped slightly, evidently he had not realised Inuyasha was awake.

"They said they were going to have a bath, why?"

"They shouldn't be out there on their own, _stupid women_," muttered Inuyasha, so Shippo couldn't hear, getting up from under the blanket, and seizing Tetsusaiga which had been lying at his side.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"To find them, to make sure they're okay," he replied, and disappeared into the forest.

"Idiot," muttered the kitsune as he disappeared, "if you're looking to be _sat_ before breakfast even, you're going the right way about it. Then again he never was much of a morning person, _grouch…_"

As Inuyasha walked, Kagome's scent got stronger, and Inuyasha knew they were nearby. Then he began to feel the ground below his bare feet becoming rockier and eventually no grass grew, except around the trees. Then he stopped, he had reached a small cliff. Inuyasha looked down from where he stood. Far below was a spring, he could see Kagome was there, the pool was so deep the water came up to her neck even as she stood at the edge of it, leaning on the ledge of the pool. Sango was under the water, Inuyasha could see her silhouette through the misty, steamy waters. Blushing furiously, Inuyasha sat down with his back to the pool, leaning against a tree; he closed his eyes and listened to the girls splashing about in the water below. Sango must have emerged from the water, as Inuyasha heard her voice.

"God it's so good to be clean, I hate it when I'm dirty," said Sango to Kagome, sitting beside Kagome in the pool. Though Inuyasha could not see, Kagome had sat with her eyes closed, taking in the steam, then as Sango spoke she opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"I know what you mean," she replied with a content sigh.

"When do Inuyasha and Miroku actually bathe?" asked Sango, verging on laughter.

"I think they go when we're asleep, they don't want us to know they like being clean," joked Kagome. Inuyasha laughed quietly to himself, the girls knew exactly what went on when they weren't there. _Maybe that's just a girl thing, _he mused.

"Or maybe they just smell and we haven't realised," Inuyasha blushed again, fighting the temptation to stand up for himself.

The half-demon must have dozed off for a bit, as when he awoke the conversation had skipped greatly, and he heard someone getting out of the pool.

"I'm gonna go back to camp Kagome, are you coming?" asked Sango, then Inuyasha realised she had just got out.

"In a minute, you're dressed so don't wait for me, I'll be along in a minute," replied Kagome.

"Okay, but don't stay out here too long, the Gods only know what's out here," warned Sango. Though before she had the chance to leave, Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned sharply to his right, he had sensed something there. Then he saw something move not far away, Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga, and moved silently towards the creature. Just inches away from it, it tried to scramble away. Inuyasha seized it by its throat, and threw it into the pool below. Kagome and Sango screamed as the thing fell in beside them, Inuyasha hopping down to Kagome and Sango's side.

"Inuyasha? What is that?" asked Kagome, panic in her voice as well as confusion, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," he replied quickly, "but get out of the water!" he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the pool, throwing his kimono round her, trying to make his blush go away. _I'm trying to help her! Not 'perve' over her like that damn lecherous monk! So why the hell am I blushing?!_

"Why were you here anyway?" Sango asked suspiciously, her gaze accusatory.

"I came to look for you, but I fell asleep waiting, and when I woke up I sensed something here," he replied, though still blushing slightly, knowing what Sango was implying. Kagome moved behind Inuyasha and beside Sango, holding the kimono tightly round her. Then the creature emerged from the water. Inuyasha sneered as the boy spat water out of his mouth, flicking his dark hair out of his face as he looked up at Inuyasha with deepest hatred.

"Oi Brat, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha angrily as the boy surfaced.

"What do you mean _me_? You were here too?" objected Falken, going to climb out of the water; Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar, and held him up off the ground.

"I wasn't _watching_ them though you sick bastard!"

"You were watching us?!" exclaimed Sango, Falken went red.

"And you wasn't?" asked Kagome to Inuyasha, though he pretended not to hear her.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but it's none of his business!" Falken shot a disgusted look at Inuyasha.

"Actually smart ass; it is my business when you're spying on them!"

"What are you their _protector_ something?" his voice full of sarcasm.

"I protect the people I care about, whether that intends protecting them from demons, or just nasty little perverted twerps like you," snapped Inuyasha holding Falken up higher, so he started to struggle to breathe.

"Inuyasha stop!" pleaded Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha's arm as Falken started choking.

"Not until he apologizes," said Inuyasha.

"Fine!" choked Falken with difficulty, "I'm sorry, now let me down!" Inuyasha dropped him back in the pool, grinning, as was Sango, but Kagome wasn't. Falken got out, soaking wet, shot Inuyasha a look of detest, and stalked off into the forest. Sango and Inuyasha stood sharing a moment of comedy, as Kagome searched the bushes for her clothes.

"You didn't have to be so hard on the kid," said Kagome as she searched.

"Hard on him!" exclaimed Inuyasha disbelievingly.

"Kagome, the little shit was watching us when while we were naked! I think he got what he deserved," said Sango. For once speaking in Inuyasha's defence.

"He's a boy, it's only natural for him to be…curious…"

"Curious? Curious?" repeated Inuyasha disbelievingly, "he's a sick pervert!"

"Well you throwing him around the forest isn't going to help him is it?" she asked angrily.

"I wasn't really bothered about him to tell you the truth! I was more concerned with making sure he doesn't think he can get away with looking at my…" Inuyasha stopped his sentence, a little embarrassed at calling Kagome _his_ anything.

"Go on Inuyasha, your _what_?" teased Sango with an evil grin on her face, "your _girlfriend_, your _lover_, what was it you were about to say?" Kagome laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face as he tried desperately not to look embarrassed.

"Well exactly what is Miroku?" asked Inuyasha with a similar tone, "your _boyfriend,_ and your perverted_ bed-buddy_? I see the way you _let_ him grope your butt sometimes-"

"-Stop teasing each other for a second and help me find my clothes," said Kagome as she emerged from the bushes. Inuyasha looked to the ground beside him, picking up her clothes, and threwing them at her roughly, alleviating some of his embarrassment out on her, and threw her a reproachful look. Kagome threw him one in return, but knew a better way to get him back. She stood in the same spot and threw Inuyasha his kimono. Inuyasha went bright red in embarrassment, and turned away immediately after catching his kimono. Sango could barely suppress a giggle at his embarrassment, and Kagome and she avoided each other's eyes for fear they would burst out laughing. Kagome pulled on her clothes, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they followed Sango back to the camp.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awwww, Inuyasha called Kagome his, gotta smile at his slip of the tongue. Any-ways Sessy fans are seeing him emerging a little more often, likey? Not much of Inuyasha and the others in this chappie but never mind. Send me nice reviews so that you can find out what happens next.

Luv Shigure

x chuu x


	6. Chapter 6

**Trail of the Cold Blooded**

**-Six-**

Falken was not there when they arrived back at camp, though everyone was awake, and Miroku immediately demanded Sango find something to eat. The demon slayer smacked him for his rudeness, and while the monk sat beside Inuyasha and Kagome, looking at his love as he held his face where she'd hit him; Sango searched the bags for food. Falken arrived just as Sango and Kagome found some odd-looking bread in the packs the women in the village had given them. The monk found himself wondering at the nasty looks Inuyasha and Falken shot at each other; Kagome and Inuyasha had thought it best not to tell Miroku what had happened earlier, though Sango was very interested to see how he'd react, and it took them a while to make her see it was best not to say anything. Falken sat down grumpily beside Toru and Atelia, who seemed to be the only ones who could stomach his behaviour. Whilst Miura and Mikeu continued to follow Kagome around adorably, the priestess she wasn't the only one who had companions… Katsuchiro and the dark-haired-boy named Kai, seemed to take a liking to Inuyasha, and when Miroku got up to sit beside Sango, they came and sat by Inuyasha, attempting to catch the silver-haired-half-demon in conversation.

Inuyasha didn't notice them there, and continued talking with Kagome as she set upon removing the bandages around his hands where the demons had bit him; his shoulder had healed quicker than his hands, his wounds now healed, though the gash on his face remained covered neatly with a plaster. The half-demon winced as she peeled off the blood stained bandages on his right hand. "Sorry it hurts, but there's nothing I can do about that," apologized Kagome, a soft smile gracing her features.

"It's okay, half-demons heal fast remember?" he replied quietly.

"Maybe you should remember that you're still half human as well," respondd Kagome. Miura, Mikeu and the younger children stared, engrossed with the amount of damage that had been done. Inuyasha felt odd at the little kids staring at him, he felt slightly uncomfortable; and he would have been even more so if he had known Katsuchiro and Kai were doing much the same. When she had done Kagome set her first-aid kit aside, but not before her _audience _caught sight of the new-age medicine.

"Where did you learn to do that? With all those oddly small bandages and those medicines?" asked Kai in awe, startling Inuyasha slightly.

"Something you just learn to do when you're in a crowd like this for as long as me," answered Kagome with another smile, "I'm kind of one of those here that everyone protects, and so I've always been the one who should do this stuff."

"You've had your share of damage," argued Inuyasha quietly, not finding her statement exactly true – she helped _a lot _more than she seemed to realise…

"Yes," said Kagome, not looking up from what she was doing, "so I recall," The priestess tightened the last bandage and put her first aid kit back in her bag.

"Are you done yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"Almost, just wait a sec," the obsidian-haired-girl answered impatiently, reaching for the plaster on his cheek, and ripping it off quickly.

"OUCH!" Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"It needs to get some air to it. Don't look at me like that, you'd never have let me do it if I'd warned you," the half-demon held his hand over his face and looked at her, annoyed. Kagome smiled at him lovingly, and with that Inuyasha's temper evaporated, and he took his hand away. "There's a good boy," teased the priestess, brushing an embarrassing kiss swiftly over the previously wounded cheek, swiftly returning to sit with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha went slightly red as the littler children, Katsuchiro and Kai continued to stare. Eventually Inuyasha grew tired of this unwanted attention.

"Can I help you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level. The younger children turned back immediately to what they were doing. Sitting a little way away, Kagome had found some string, and was showing the children how to play _cat's cradle_ with it. She wrapped the string round Miura's fingers, picked up two lines of string and it was pulled onto her own hand. Inuyasha gazed at her contently; he thought it was quite cute the way the two kids sat at her feet, playing with grins on their faces, though Katsuchiro and Kai took this opportunity to take up a conversation with Inuyasha.

"She's really amazing your girl, isn't she?" Katsuchiro said quietly to Inuyasha. The silver-haired-half-demon looked at him, wondering what he thought the reply would have been.

"She is amazing," he replied, just as quietly, still staring at her.

"It's like with those two kids," Kai chimed in, gesturing towards Miura and Mikeu, "she seems to bring out the best in everyone, wants to take care of everyone, and…love everyone." Inuyasha then looked away from Kagome momentarily; Kai was only young, though his words and speech didn't seem to belong to a child. Then he recalled how he, (Inuyasha that is) was forced to grow up when he lost his mother, and he was younger than Kai was back then. He wondered then what truly horrible things this boy must have gone through, suddenly feeling a great ordeal of compassion towards Kai, and wanted to help him more so than the others.

"What happened to you to make you come here?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked back to Kagome, who had just started the _cat's cradle_ again, as Shippo had dropped a line. Kai looked at Kagome as well for a moment, and then replied, still looking her way; his eyes watering up slightly.

"I lost my demon father before I had even known him. I was raised by humans, taught by humans, loved by humans; I was never even told that my father was a demon. But…then one day I was fishing with a friend, and…something came up behind us in the water, causing the boat to capsize. When I came out of the water, I saw Shimura standing before me, my friend hanging in the air by his neck as that monster held him there, struggling to get free. Shimura told me if I could tell him something he would let him go."

Kai took a deep breath here, blinking back the brewing tears from his crystal eyes, forcing himself to continue. "Shimura…that…that evil _bastard_, he asked me where my father lies. I said that my father was dead, and that he was killed in battle. He grinned at me; those evil, cold eyes glaring at me; he said my _demon _father's blood lies within me, and that was the reason my friend would die. Then he cut me," Kai pulled back the silver bangs out of his face, revealing a thick scar across his cheek. "As he pushed my face in the dirt, I heard this…" he bit his lip, biting back those menacing tears that threatened to fall…this…_snapping _noise of…my friend's neck…then he dropped the body beside me, and all I could see…to this _day _all I see when I close my eyes is the terror in my best friend's face. Shimura told me to run, I did. I ran and didn't stop until I reached my mother, and it was only then, in those brief moments, that she told me that I was half-demon, but that she couldn't explain because I needed to go to Tayama village. She said for me to run and not stop until I got there. But as I fled, I saw Shimura; he had tricked me into leading him to my village. I just…I was too afraid, I just ran, I heard their screams, I heard them all die…because of me…and fate allowed me to escape…" he paused shortly, still staring Kagome's way, and continued. "I thought, _how is that fair, that I should live and they die, because my father gave me demon blood_? But I don't pity myself anymore…I blame myself for what happened; but when I kill that heartless bastard, I'll be able to live again." As Kai finished, he wiped tears from his eyes, Inuyasha felt bad that he'd made him relive his past. He hated it when he had to relive his, _why had I been so stupid as to put that boy through this?_

"You can't start again with more death, trust me I know. I lost my father before I was old enough to even say my own name, my brother, who said he'd protect me, abandoned my mother and me. Then when I was still a kid, I lost my mother too. I grew up, hating everything, having to learn to protect myself. Humans turned me away for being part demon, and demons tried to kill me for being part human, so I grew up alone," explained Inuyasha, trying to let Kai know he wasn't alone in this pain that simply came with being different.

"But, you have Kagome now?" Kai said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Yes, and she saved me, in every possible way a person can be saved, but not everybody has that," Kai looked down at his feet, Inuyasha's words not really helping. "But, if you don't give up, if you let the people around you who want to help and love you, if you let them in, and aren't afraid to love in return, you'll never be alone like I was."

"But how do I start again, how do I begin after all this?" Kai asked, Shippo hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder, tired of being ignored on the ground.

"I can't no matter how much I want to, make this better by killing Shimura. But if he's gone, you'll be able to forget about-"

"-I won't forget my family!"

"No, but you have to forget the death, the blood, you have to remember their lives, not their deaths. If you can put that horrible ordeal behind you, and just remember the good, then you can do anything."

Shippo was amazed at Inuyasha, he had for once, helped someone with just words, not with his power, words never being Inuyasha's strong point in the past. Pride in how much Inuyasha had changed deep down almost overwhelmed the little kitsune, the boy patting the half-demon on his clawed hand lightly.

"Is that why they say the heart of the demon Inuyasha was healed by love?" Katsuchiro asked, finally speaking as he had just listened up until now. Inuyasha flushed a little, though forced out an answer in any case, if a boy could speak so freely of his emotions why couldn't he?

"Kagome's selfless love healed me, it helped me to forget all the pain, all the darkness that made me evil; because she loved me it made me good, it lifted my human heart up so high, that the demon was smothered by everything that was good inside me." Then Inuyasha said no more, he had talked enough of his feelings, and he had just realised how much about himself he had revealed to them, and felt a little silly.

Suddenly he jumped up, and everyone dropped what they were doing and stared expectantly at him. "We've sat here long enough, maybe too long," he muttered to them. "I could sense something not far off, though I don't know whether it's Shimura or…"

"Or another butchered half-human," suggested Falken, finishing Inuyasha's sentence.

"Yeah, so pack everything up, and lets get moving," he ordered, as he finished, everyone set about clearing the camp, though Falken stood by idly, his blue eyes following Kagome wherever she walked. Inuyasha saw this, but decided Kagome would not want him to react in front of all of the younger children, and he controlled his temper – for once.

By noon they had only walked a little way from their camp, and Inuyasha was beginning to resent the half-demon children. They always complained about one thing or another, and they were always talking of such futile things. When the six of them travelled together, it was different. They talked and they remembered past battles; and even when someone complained, (usually Shippo or Miroku), it was always funny. With the extra members in their party, Inuyasha felt so…so suffocated – smothered by all the new scents and voices grating his senses, the silver-haired-half-demon beginning to wish he could just find Shimura, so he could end this association with these brats.

As the sun began to descend in the sky, Inuyasha knew they had not travelled far enough for the day; and stopped them all to put across his suggestion. "Listen, we haven't travelled far enough," he dictated to everybody in a controlling voice. "We have to keep going tonight, whether that means all of your legs falling off I don't care, but we're not wasting any more time waiting for you. Just walk, don't complain and don't stray, there are worse things than me in this forest." The smaller children looked a little afraid, and the older a little annoyed.

"You're joking if you think I'm going to walk any further tonight!" Falken argued.

"Fine, you stay here, and when Shimura or anything else that's on our tail is cutting your throat, I won't be any where near to say I told you so," replied Inuyasha, taking Kagome's hand and leading the others onward. Falken stood there for a while, and then Toru who held the sleeping Nateu in her arms turned to him. "Don't be such a stubborn ass Falken, come on!" she called; Falken looked at Inuyasha as he turned to face him triumphantly, and followed grudgingly. Mikeu and Miura stayed close to Kagome's side, Miura holding her hand and trailing her feet along the ground. Suddenly, Mikeu collapsed with exhaustion on the ground, Inuyasha pausing as Kagome stooped at his side. The priestess cradled the boy in her arms, hazel gaze darting up to Inuyasha, her eyes also full of weariness. Inuyasha sighed, plucking the boy out of her arms, and carried him on his back. The others seemed this was an odd thing for Inuyasha to do, and stared a little before continuing to walk. Kagome looked lovingly at Inuyasha, silently thanking him for his patience with the tired boy, giggling at the sight of the silver-haired-half-demon's secret _fatherly _skills.

The sun had already set, and the sky had been dark for some time before anyone dared whine about their journey, but as the night grew old, the tired party began to become exhausted and hateful. Inuyasha walked in front, Mikeu asleep on his back, Kagome walked close behind him with Shippo on her shoulder, then Sango, Miroku and Kilala after; then the half-demon children, each of the older carrying one of the younger children, who had fallen asleep in their carrier's arms they were so tired. Kagome had picked up Miura long ago, but her arms grew weary of the girl's weight, and she walked closer to Inuyasha, leaning against him as she walked.

"Seems you're becoming a mother long before you thought you would," said Inuyasha quietly to her nodding at the sleeping girl.

"She's tired, we all are Inuyasha," replied Kagome in exhaustion.

"We need to walk a little more, we haven't covered as much ground as we should have and-"

"-Yes Inuyasha, but that was when it was the six of us, and we are all used to hardships. But these are just kids, they have never had to sacrifice anything in their lives; we've been walking all day, we must stop now, this is killing them." Inuyasha looked at her, her eyes full of compassion for the people surrounding her.

"They're gonna have to learn to walk when they're told, there's gonna be worse to face on the road ahead," he explained, looking away from her and looking to the dark path ahead of them, which wound almost lost in the darkness around the black trees which surrounded them.

"Please Inuyasha we have to stop now," pleaded Kagome, Inuyasha did not intend to be horrible, but he was tired also, (though he wouldn't admit it), and he had become nasty and hateful; but he felt a great anger rise up in him for no reason, and Kagome was the only one there to unleash it on.

"You think you can flutter those pretty eyes at me, and I'll do anything for you?" he exclaimed, stopping suddenly, everyone after pausing and gazing at the arguing couple, Kagome a little taken aback by his abrupt mood change.

"Inuyasha please I was-"

"See there it is again, you think that because I love you I'll give you anything; but right now we have to walk, and nothing you can say will change that!"

"Stop shouting," she whispered, turning away from him; but Inuyasha grabbed her and made him face her. Mikeu fell off his back, and ran to safety beside Kilala. Miura had awoken, and run away from Kagome and to Sango's side.

"Stop giving me orders! I'm not your damn dog, you stupid little girl!"

"SIT BOY!" A yelp rose from Inuyasha's throat, that familiar white light surrounding the rosary around his neck as he plummeted face first into the earth below his feet.

Kagome stood at his side, her saddened eyes staring blankly down at him. Inuyasha gazed up at her, resentment of his words seeping in through the fog of exhaustion. Turning from where Inuyasha was still under the spell of the 'sit' command, the priestess bolted into the forest, her figure swiftly swallowed by the foreboding darkness beyond the trees.

"Someone should go after her," suggested Miroku complacently, "who knows what's out there." Inuyasha stumbled to his feet but Sango pushed him back down firmly.

"No, I'll go; stay here and watch the others; I won't be long," the demon slayer told him, a tint of anger in his voice, as she turned to follow Kagome's path into the forest.

She could hear Kagome's sobs as she neared her in the darkness. Then she saw a glimmer from within the trees; as she stepped forward, moonlight flooded over her, and she saw the glimmering was a small stream; by which, knelt Kagome, her head in her hands. The slayer walked up to her, dropped at her side. "I know he was just tired…and…and irritated by all the kids but…" The priestess trailed off quietly, leaving her words unfinished.

"I know Kagome, he didn't mean it, _you _knowthat," replied Sango, comforting her.

"I know he didn't mean what he-" she hiccupped, "-said but…it doesn't change the hurt."

"It doesn't, but…this is…that is to say…he's said worse before, is there any reason why this hurts so much in particular?" Kagome sat back on her knees to meet the slayer's eyes.

"I don't know, the things he said I guess…it's stupid really, little things he says can hurt me so much…because deep down…I think them too…"

"He doesn't mean them Kagome; he loves you, he'd do anything for you, you know that," said Sango, patting her back.

"Sometimes I wonder…"

"What?! Don't be ridiculous Kagome, how can you say that?" Sango asked with surprise.

"There are so many sides to Inuyasha, so many things he says; I just don't know what he really means anymore."

"Do you love Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"Of course I do, I just don't know if I'm enough; if he still changes…says such hurtful words over such stupid things, when he loves me, then maybe-"

"-Maybe nothing! Your kiss brought him back from his demon-side Kagome; your love was so strong, it could seal away the dark inside him, and let the real Inuyasha come back. That's incredible power that you hold, Inuyasha is half demon, there will always be the possibility he will turn. But when he's got you, he has something to fight for, something to ground him. How could you do that if he didn't love you just as much as you do him?" Kagome looked down at the earth, not sure how to respond, her friend standing her up gently. "Now come on, we have to get back to the-" but her voice was interrupted. A shrill scream hit their ears. Kagome looked to Sango.

"Miura?" The two looked at each other with horror, and dashed back in the direction of the camp.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Into the Throng**

**-Seven-**

Inuyasha looked up from his pitiful state on the ground, the tears gone from his eyes, he grabbed Tetsusaiga, his ears pricked up and he lunged forward. They had appeared from nowhere, thousands of them it seemed; thousands of great, black, creatures came from the darkness which smothered the road. So suddenly in fact that Miroku, Toru and Atelia (who were standing at the back), were knocked to the ground, and the battle ensued. Inuyasha slashed at one of the demons, and it curled over onto its back, its many legs tucking into its body most disturbingly as the blood poured from its corpse. Then Inuyasha turned, only to see Miura and Mikeu standing in the midst of the battle, looking lost and afraid, only just managing not to be hit by the scurrying monsters about them. Then their presence became apparent to the creatures, and what seemed one of the largest of the arachnid demons, advanced menacingly towards them; its pincers clicking at them hungrily. Feeling sick at the appearance of the monsters, Inuyasha dashed forward, snatching up the children and thrust Tetsusaiga upward into the beast's jaw. It howled in pain as the half-demon pulled out the sword and darted towards the nearest tree, tossing Miura and Mikeu up into the safety of its branches. "Stay there, and don't move until I come back okay?" he ordered, slightly out of breath, and then he turned, falling back into the battle, leaving the children quite bewildered.

_This is insane, _growled Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga ringing as it glowed beneath the blood drenching its blade, _with all these kids in the middle of it this battle is no more than a bloodbath! _

Miroku rolled forward in the dirt, snatching his staff off the ground where the demon had thrown it. Toru and Katsuchiro were getting the younger half-demon into the trees and out of harms way, Falken however, was on a rampage. Blood poured from his mouth and various gashes all over him, but he seemed to relish the taste of the blood, the pain he felt. _Sadistic bastard, _thought Inuyasha, dodging an oncoming blow. He charged at two of the demons, slicing off many of their thick legs. The Monk saw not far off Shippo standing with Kai, becoming surrounded by a large cluster of the starved spider demons.

"Inuyasha!" he called, Inuyasha pulled his sword out of a demon's head, black blood splattering over him, "fuck!" he cursed, turning to Miroku. He saw what Miroku meant, and went to help them. As the Monk followed Inuyasha in to help Kai and Shippo, all that rushed through the monk's mind was the girls; _they'd better be okay_, he thought plunging his staff into a spider's back. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the back of the group, they could hear Shippo and Kai screaming for their help, but no matter how many demons lay slain on the ground, they could not get through to them.

"We're coming!" called Inuyasha cutting into another demon. The demon's blood ran down Tetsusaiga and down Inuyasha's arm. Then Inuyasha smelled the blood, he held it closer to his nose; Miroku looked at him oddly, but his silent questions were answered by one word uttered by Inuyasha, _Sesshomaru_. He would know the foul scent of his own flesh and blood anywhere; he flicked the blood off his hand with disgust, knowing his brother had something to do with this. Then he heard a blood-chilling scream from the kitsune. Inuyasha leapt up into the air, flipped over and landed between Kai, Shippo and the demon.

The half-demon pulled a wounded Shippo onto his shoulder, "hang on," he said, "we're about to go into overdrive." Inuyasha grinned evilly, and slashed quickly with Tetsusaiga. The demons collapsed, squirming disgustingly on the ground as the sword had cleaved all their legs from their leathery bodies, clearing a path for Miroku. Miroku ran to Kai's side, the boy lay wounded in the dirt, his silver hair drenched in blood.

"I'm fine, he muttered as Miroku tried to move him. "Just bleed to much that's my fucking trouble," he smiled awkwardly. Inuyasha smiled, the boy reminded him so much of himself at that stupid age. The age where you had to pretend you didn't hurt, that you didn't feel.

"Get the brave little soldier to safety would you?" joked Inuyasha, "I need to-" His voice was cut off, drowned with the screams from the children in the trees.

Inuyasha dashed forward, the kistune still on his shoulder. The spiders were shooting thick, grey webbing at the trees to shake the children from their hiding place. The half-demon slashed the children free of the webbing. "Kilala!" he called, sure enough the cat-demon appeared, engulfed by a fiery fully transformation. She swept past the trees, the children jumped onto her back and she soared up away from the battle. The demons were enraged, ear-shattering screeches filling the forest, webs shooting at Kilala as she flew, they caught her legs. The spiders steadied themselves, yanking her back towards them. "No!" yelled Inuyasha, "Get the hell offa her!" turning to him, the spiders shrieked as the half-demon held up Tetsusaiga, the demon shot a web at him, snatching the sword out of his hand.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with horror. Tetsusaiga was not able to be stolen if its guard was up like it just was, Inuyasha supposed because it was the web that took it from his grasp. Then more screams erupted as one of the monsters laid a thick, hairy limb around Kilala and the children.

"Oh no you don't!" squealed Shippo, leaping from Inuyasha's shoulder, onto the monster and biting its foul leg. The monster howled, and the cat-demon shot off again, but Shippo was left behind. "INUYASHA!" he shrieked as the beasts wrapped its bleeding leg round his throat. "Inuyasha hurry up!" he squealed, "This stuff is icky!" Inuyasha dashed forward to help Shippo, but he was stopped. He halted as he felt his own sword slash across his stomach, his eyes widened and he staggered backwards, slamming into a tree.

Inuyasha winced and gasped as the sword slashed across his chest and stomach repeatedly, until eventually, he collapsed on the floor. He closed his eyes and waited for the demon to deal the final blow. The demon raised the sword, bringing it down on Inuyasha. A sharp ringing was heard; Inuyasha opened his eyes. The arrow sped through the air, surrounded in a fuchsia light, knocked the sword from the spider and into the air. The sword lost transformation as it spun off in the air, returning to normal; Inuyasha watched as it flew through the air and into the hands of the archer, of Kagome. She caught Tetsusaiga just as Sango appeared behind her, emerging from the darkness, her boomerang at her side.

Blood seemed to leak from every pore of Inuyasha's body; he became dizzy and could not move from the ground. He tried to see who had shot the arrow but his vision was blurred. Then something happened that surprised Inuyasha, his ears pricked up as he heard voices, though they were not human. The words were foreign to him, yet something seemed oddly familiar about them. Then he realised who was speaking; it was the Arachai. Their tongue was sharp and aggressive, the words flowed over his tired mind, and he did not care for their meaning; the agony and exhaustion he felt suppressed any other feeling he had. Miroku and Sango though, recognized the language, and both picked up some of the speech.

"Hurry up and finish them, kill them…" translated Sango slowly to Kagome. Inuyasha heard Sango's voice, his heart felt lighter suddenly as he sensed Kagome. He opened his eyes again, though his vision was even worse, he couldn't see her. Then a sharp swish passed through him, and he felt a sharp crack across his back. The leader of the demons snapped Inuyasha across the back and Inuyasha curled over onto his knees. _This is it_, he thought as the pain began to become more than overwhelming. _This is the end_,_ and I'm never gonna see her again_,_ I'm never gonna be able to tell her I'm sorry_. Tears fell down his face and he sat curled up on his knees. The demon hit him again and he screamed with the agony. He just wished the demon would get it over with, anything was better than this torture. The demon wrapped its thick, hairy leg around Inuyasha's arm, and twisted it behind his back until it made a dreadful snapping noise.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, hoping she could hear him as he still couldn't see her.

The demon released him and uttered in its native tongue.

"_The great Inuyasha, what a joke nothing more than a snivelling mongrel_," the spiders shared a shrill kind of laughter, which was truly horrible to hear. Kagome dropped her bow and ran to Inuyasha's side. She crouched down at his side and cradled him in her arms, tears falling onto his body.

"Kagome?" he said, reaching out to her. She took his hand and held it over her face, still crying, guiding his clawed fingertips over her face.

"It's me," she said, "I'm here."

"I can't see you, there's too much…I've lost too much blood I-" Kagome held her finger to his lips. She kissed his closed eyes, crying harder than ever; and hugged him tight once more. "You are not gonna leave me do you hear?" she ordered tearfully. Inuyasha smiled at her, blood trickling from his mouth.

"I'm really sorry…" he said. Tetsusaiga was held loosely in her hand, Inuyasha stroked her hand, and then it fell limp and lifeless on top of hers. Kagome sat holding him, tears coming uncontrollably from her; it was just as before, whether it was in Y'leare's castle or here in the forest, loosing the thing she loved most felt just as painful; only this time there was no way to bring him back.

Tetsusaiga still gripped loosely in the hand under Inuyasha's, not even its magic could help her right now. Though it mattered little to Kagome, the battle was still commencing around them, even now her friends fought the demons still. The spider-demon leader approached Kagome, she sensed him, yet somehow could not find the strength to care anymore. As her tears fell onto Inuyasha's still hand, Tetsusaiga glowed silver beneath their entwined hands. Suddenly, a great anger swelled up inside Kagome's broken heart. Tetsusaiga transformed under Inuyasha's hand; she spun round, and lashed out at the approaching demon. Tetsusaiga seemed to be moving on its own, and just dragging Kagome with it. She swung it violently and out of control; it slashed the spider across his eyes and it gave a shrill cry, before it curled over in the dirt, and gave one last twitch, before lying still and lifeless on the ground. The remaining demons (and there were very few left), saw their dead leader's corpse on the ground, and retreated into the safety of the darkness.

All grew still and silent again in the forest. Kilala flew down to Sango's side, and let the children off her back. Miroku pulled Kai up off the ground, and to his feet. Miura and Mikeu jumped off Kilala, and went to go to Kagome's side. Sango grabbed them, and shook her head. Kagome dropped down at Inuyasha's side, Tetsusaiga had transformed back, and she dropped it to the floor as she collapsed beside him. Kagome knelt in the dirt, tears falling from her eyes; she held her hands over her face, not really caring that everyone was watching her. Katsuchiro came to Kai's side, and saw Inuyasha on the ground. No one dared speak, or even move, feeling both sad and awkward.

Kagome heard movement nearby, she knew her friends must have decided to move at last, and paid them no attention. Suddenly, she felt someone pull their arms round her, and all movement around her seemed to stop. "Stop crying you stupid girl! I'm not dead yet!" she opened her eyes so quickly it was almost before he'd finished his words. Inuyasha knelt before her, hugging her tighter than ever. The tears still fell from her eyes.

"Do you like scaring me to death? How many times have you done this now?" she asked through the tears. He let her go, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Lost count," he replied with a smile through the blood, pulling her into a random hug once more.

"What's this for?" she asked, finally managing to stop crying.

"You're the one who was scared?" he said, him being the one to cry now. "I thought…I thought I was gonna die…I thought I was gonna die and never see you again." Kagome hugged him back tight, though Inuyasha gave a gasp of pain and she let him go.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Inuyasha fell backwards onto his elbows, wincing from pain. Kagome looked down at herself; she was covered in Inuyasha's blood. The wounds on his chest and stomach were oozing crimson fluid. "Sango, get a fire going will you, we need to get everybody patched up." Kagome pulled Inuyasha up, and she and Katsuchiro helped him over to the fireside that Sango lit up fairly quickly, muttering something about _"why is it always my job…"_

Inuyasha didn't like this one bit. He sat with his shirt off by the fireside, Miroku's wounds (which weren't as bad as he'd first made out) being tended to by Sango, and Kagome in front of him, fussing over his own injuries. His wounds were shallow, but they were great in number, and Kagome insisted in mothering over him like he was a child. She dabbed at his cuts with a cloth, damp with the same yellowy liquid they always used for this kind of thing, the same thing they used on her own wound when Sesshomaru had caused an arrow to shoot into her back.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Inuyasha, as Kagome dabbed at a particularly nasty wound, (the one made by Tetsusaiga in fact). As Kagome went to continue he drew back from her slightly.

"Don't be a baby, honestly you're like a little child at the dentist!" she said irritably.

"I don't know what a dentist is but I'm not taking that as a complement," he grumbled, and grudgingly let her continue. Inuyasha was pretty much the worst. The children got away with only a few scrapes from the trees, and the older half-demons had been patched up quickly. Sango handed round some odd looking meat, (which no one questioned) it was eaten without query, as they were all starving and tired.

Kagome took no food; she put away the spare bandages as she finished patching up Inuyasha. "No thanks Sango, I'm not hungry, really," she said as Sango handed her the food. "I think I'm gonna go wash this for you Inuyasha," said Kagome, picking up his shirt (which she had repaired, and his kimono managed to escape much damage).

"Leave it for one night, you're too tired to do that now!" he insisted, lying back as he finished his food.

"I'm okay to do it, really," she replied in a carefree, peppy voice.

"You can't go alone, ouch!" said Shippo as Sango tightened the bandages round his arm where the spider had held him in a vice grip.

"I'll go," moaned Inuyasha, grabbing Tetsusaiga, pulling his kimono round him and following Kagome away from the campsite.

Inuyasha marvelled at Kagome. She always seemed to know where there was a stream nearby, they went the opposite way to the spiders, and the grass surrounding the trees was dewy and rich; not like they could see it through the darkness though. It seemed to be taking forever. Inuyasha was just about to ask if Kagome was mistaken when he caught a glimmering in the darkness. The stream ran quietly and hardly a ripple appeared in the waters. Kagome knelt down by the water's edge, with Inuyasha standing beside her.

"You've been through enough today," said Inuyasha as Kagome dipped his shirt into the water. "Do you really need to do this now?"

"Yes, I know your kimono virtually cleans itself but…with all this blood it'll probably still need a good rinse," replied Kagome, a sort of false cheeriness in her voice. Inuyasha knelt down beside her, and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, not really looking at her.

"Nothing," she replied, as if the question was odd. Inuyasha turned to face her, and winced as a pain shot across his chest, the wounds had already nearly healed thanks to his demon blood, but he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. Kagome didn't look at him, she continued to wash the shirt, and almost fully ignored him.

"Are you angry at me?" asked Inuyasha, sounding very guilty; he had almost forgotten why Kagome had left him in the forest earlier.

"I thought I was…" she replied, still not looking at him, "but it wasn't you that did that to me, it was the demon talking again…wasn't it?"

"Not the full demon…" he corrected almost silently.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him at last.

"When I go full demon, I can't remember what happens, it's like it isn't even me. I remember what I did this time," he looked away from her, not being able to face her.

"But I could _sense _it," she argued, "it was like you said before, every time you change, it's like you lose a little bit of yourself to the demon. Well what if the demon is coming through without you actually transforming?" He looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, but for some reason it felt different," he explained, still looking at his reflection in the river rather than her. "It was like…as if I was watching from inside myself, being there and watching the demon say those things, and I couldn't stop him from taking over…I know it sounds like an excuse…and it's not an excuse, but I…I want you to…to understand."

"But that's not how your transformations work," muttered Kagome questioningly. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"The demons, the ones that attacked, they smelled like Sesshomaru, which means he's helping someone…"

"Shimura?" suggested Kagome, not saying anything about the sudden change of subject.

"I wouldn't put it past the bastard, anything to get at me; and I was starting to think the peace would last forever." Sesshomaru had kept true to their agreement and not attacked since they fought in Y'leare's castle. But now Inuyasha guessed he had grown tired of peace, and had been up to his usual tricks again. Kagome continued washing the shirt, and began to ignore Inuyasha again. The half-demon looked at her then. Her pale face was smothered in dirt and blood, though most of the blood was either demon or Inuyasha's, she had only one single gash over her eye. Kagome laid his clean shirt out on the bank beside her, leant over the river, cupped some of the cool water in her hands, and splashed it over her face.

She sat back on her heels, not really looking at anything, she seemed lost in thought. "Why won't you look at me?" Inuyasha asked quietly, but Kagome still did not face him; she didn't seem to hear him, (or want to). "Kagome stop with the sulking crap and listen to me!" The half-demon leant over and grabbed her arm to turn her to face him. Kagome cried out and winced, blood poured from her arm as she sat there with her eyes tightly shut. Inuyasha then remembered what he had done as a demon, and felt even worse. "Kagome, I'm sorry," he muttered, not looking at her, "it seems all I do is hurt everybody around me." He went to get up, but the priestess seized his hand and yanked him back down beside her.

"No, please stay," begged Kagome, tears coming to her eyes. "It wasn't you; the Inuyasha here with me now would never hurt me."

"It's my fault still; I should be able to control my transformations. I should be able to protect you." Kagome reached over to him, and slipped her hand into his.

"Inuyasha…I-" she collapsed forward, Inuyasha caught her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm…just really tired," she replied exhaustedly, she leaned her tired head against Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes. Pulling both arms round her, the half-demon moved to pick her up, but she started. "Can't we just stay here for a while?" she asked quietly.

"What if the others worry?" asked Inuyasha sitting back down slowly.

"They won't, can't we just be alone right now?" With a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, Inuyasha leaned back against the tree behind him, and Kagome settled back down again. Within moments Kagome was asleep.

Inuyasha had thought to carry her back while she slept, but thought better of it. For one he probably couldn't manage it right now, and secondly, he just wanted to be here with her, alone in the peace and quiet for once. He took off his kimono and pulled it round the girl who had fallen asleep leaning on him, caressing her obsidian hair contently, gradually closing his eyes; and allowing himself to fall prey to slumber.

* * *

Back at the camp, the half-demon children had already fallen asleep; even Falken lay peacefully, sleeping soundly beside Toru and Katsuchiro. The kitsune and Kilala had both fallen asleep beside one another, and Sango and Miroku were the only ones awake. Miroku sat by the fireside, fighting to keep his eyes open. Sango came and sat down at his side, she had just been consoling a small boy, who was now asleep just a little way away, next to a sleeping Kai.

"I think he had a nightmare or something," whispered Sango as she sat down, "It's no wonder, with everything he's seen today."

"I don't think I'm quite over it, and we've seen much worse," said Miroku, arranging their blankets as he spoke.

"How are you?" asked Sango, "You were pretty much in the thick of it when Kagome and I managed to get through."

"I'm fine really; Inuyasha and Kai got the worst of it. But you seem pretty down, is there something up?" he asked lying down. Sango lay down beside him, laying her head on his chest as Miroku pulled the blankets round them.

"That boy over there," said Sango, "Nateu is his name, does he make you think of anyone?" Miroku glanced over at the boy, his little face showing signs of uneasy dreams.

"Now that you mention it, he looks a little like…" the words dissolved in his mouth, he couldn't talk to her about him.

"Kohaku…" Sango's face dropped into deep sadness. Miroku pulled his arm round her and hugged her.

"I promise, I will help you get your brother back, we defeated Naraku, so-"

"-How do we know if he's even alive?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Naraku was evil; he would have wanted us to be distracted from the shards, so the chance of a demon as evil as him would get them before us, because all he had that we want is Kohaku and the Shikon shards. He wouldn't have killed him; he was too precious to his evil works." Sango still seemed to be lost in a world of sadness.

"What is going to happen to him if we rescue him; after all those people he's killed?"

"It wasn't his fault, it was Naraku!" objected Miroku.

"It doesn't change…he still has human blood on his hands, most of it belonging to people we both once loved. He'll never be my little brother again, even if I get him back." She cried silently, Miroku stared into her hazel eyes and was lost for words.

"He'll get better," he assured her, kissing her on the forehead.

"You can't know that," argued Sango almost hopelessly.

"He's got you as his sister, of course he will!"

"And even then…he would only be alive because of the Sacred Jewel shards, and we would need to take those away to-"

"-Don't think like that, Sano," the monk said smoothly, squeezing her hand softly, "we'll find a way, that's all I can say to you, we _will._" The Demon slayer smiled at him, and wiped away her tears. Somehow he always knew what to say. Granted he could be very stupid, and a little perverted at times, but he always knew how to make her feel better.

"They're taking a long time," said Miroku after a long silence.

"Don't worry about those two, it's about time they got over the shy stage," replied Sango with a smile.

"I thought I was the naughty one in this relationship!" whispered Miroku, "I don't know how they'd have any energy left anyway, I'm so tired I can barely _talk _right now."

"Let's go to sleep," said Sango, closing her eyes.

"You go it's my watch first; I'll wake Shippo for his later on." He hugged her as she drifted into sleep, and wondered what the next day would bring.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Return of the Mirror**

**-Eight-**

Shimura sat in the great chair before the roaring fire; tapping his fingers impatiently on the arms of the chair. He had thought it would not take Sesshomaru this long to alert the demon occult of his reappearance. _Unless_, he thought, _that foolish man has decided to desert me, and to alert Inuyasha_. _No_, he assured himself silently, a cruel grin spreading over his pale face. _Not even Sesshomaru could be that truly stupid_. He stood up, becoming bored. He walked across the room and came to the indigo curtains which disguised the door leading to the mirror room. He walked through the curtain, coming into the moonlight-drenched room. The mirrors were all uncovered; he needed their magic to be charged if he was going up against Inuyasha.

He walked over to the great, oval shaped silver mirror. He stopped before it, gazing at his reflection. He touched the mirror's surface with his long fingers, and it came to life. The glass glowed with an eerie blue light; his reflection had disappeared, swallowed by the billowing black clouds that stormed in the mirror's glass.

"That's right," Shimura muttered to the mirror, "I need you to work the other mirrors." He took his hand away from the glass, moving along the circle of mirrors. Shimura placed both hands on the tall mirror; he twisted it to face the moonlight streaming in through the windows, and the moonlight spread. It reflected from this mirror, shooting the moonlight across to the next mirror, and to the next one, and the one after that. At last the moon's silvery rays reflected off the circular mirror, and onto the mirror in the centre of the circle, smallest, an oval mirror; Kanna's mirror.

The moonlight changed as it hit the circular mirror which had the dark clouds swirling within. The moonlight's silver, became stained with dark violet, and the eerie light reflected onto Kanna's mirror. As the light hit Kanna's mirror, the frame of it shook with such force that its stand nearly collapsed. The light surrounded the mirror, swirling ominously round it; before diving into the mirror's clear glass. Momentarily, the violet light glistened and darkened as it poured into the mirror, and all light besides that seemed to be extinguished. Then the violet light disappeared, bringing back the moonlight to the room. Shimura let go of the mirror he had moved, twisted it back into its normal position. He stood there for a while, his gaze fixed greedily upon the mirror; knowing what power it now held inside.

He stepped slowly up to the small mirror, it was hard to imagine something so small now had so much strength. He stopped before it, and reached out his hand, going to touch the mirror's surface. As he touched it, the mirror felt oddly warm, and it seemed to electrocute him slightly as he touched it, causing him to start. He realised the power that had passed through it, had left a temporary force on the surface. He pressed his fingertips gently to the glass again, staring at his dark reflection in the glass. Then his reflection disappeared, nothing but blackness was to be seen, but then…

He pulled away from the mirror in shock. A reflection returned to the mirror, but it was not his. An unnatural reflection of a small, pale, ghostlike girl stared back at him from the mirror. Her long hair was white; her face was nearly as pale as her hair as were her clothes. Shimura stepped away from the mirror at first, then something became clear in his head, and he stepped forward to it again.

"Kanna…" he mumbled in realisation. The little girl made no movement; she just stared with almost lifeless eyes, hardly blinking at all. Still he knew it was her, the girl who owned the mirror was reflected back at him. A reflection of her spirit was cast in the mirror to the new master, as he had not yet used it. Shimura understood straight away, and pushed his hand forward to the mirror again. As he touched the mirror, his hand passed through the glass, Shimura was not shocked however. He had in fact used shadow realm mirrors to hide from the world for sixty years; he had been travelling, training in the various realms for all this time, when his enemies believed him dead.

But to store something with a pure soul, you needed a powerful mirror, and the only mirror powerful enough to do the job, was the one Shimura touched now. His hand came closer to the aura of the girl, Shimura waited for his hand to pass through her, and for her spirit to disappear. His hand turned icy cold as he neared her, but it did not pass through her. She grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand moving; as she held him, a shock went through him, but too cold to be electricity. As she grabbed him, a small voice appeared in his head, a child's voice; the voice of the spirit before him.

"Inuyasha…" the voice hissed in his mind, "he has faced the shadow before; it does not affect his power." The voice echoed in his mind, until Shimura replied.

"But this time, he's not the one going to be locked within the shadow," Shimura jerked his hand upwards, but instead of releasing himself from Kanna's grip, her aura faded, and she disappeared.

It appeared Shimura had claimed the mirror, and Kanna was no longer its master, so her spirit had parted. Shimura withdrew his hand from the mirror, and it seemed to be solid once more. But still no reflection looked back, now the mirror was activated, it showed only the shadow realm within. The circular mirror was a key mirror; only with this could you activate the portal to the shadow realms in any dark mirror. Still Shimura were the mirror's masters, and no one could get in or out of the realms without him. Kanna's mirror reflected back at Shimura, a vision of a dark world, no light shone except the dim light from the hole in the realm at the height of its skies, which was the light from the next realm onward. The Eternal realm, was the realm through Kanna's mirror now it was activated by the right man; the realm of _eternal_ darkness.

A shuffling could be heard in the next room, and heavy footsteps. "Who Is there?" called Shimura strongly. The curtain was drawn back, and Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"You should be a bit more polite Shimura, after all the trouble I have been through," said Sesshomaru with a teasing voice.

"What do you want?" asked Shimura brashly.

"You asked a favour of me you bastard, I have done it, your demons await you," Sesshomaru stood by the door, waiting for him.

"Fine," he mumbled, grabbing the mirror, and tucking it in the pouch beneath his cloak he had put on over the blue kimono.

"What's that for?" asked Sesshomaru.

"This is my secret weapon, if your brother surprises me, this will give me the victory," he replied.

"But that only steals souls, I thought you-"

"-It's no business of yours, but different masters change the mirror's abilities," he interrupted with a sneer.

He followed Sesshomaru out through the curtain, and into the warm living area. Shimura threw open the great, glass doors leading to the balcony, Sesshomaru close behind, and stood at the edge of the balcony, so his followers could see him. A loud, evil cheer spread over the crowd of demons below, as their master appeared. "Loyal, aren't they?" said Shimura to Sesshomaru.

"So loyal they practically killed me before I could give them your message," replied Sesshomaru darkly.

"Everything comes with a price," said Shimura quite unaffected by this news. Sesshomaru turned away from Shimura, and walked inside; his part was done, he had no need, nor any desire to stay.

TBC

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Surreal**

**-Nine-**

Kagome knelt beside Inuyasha as he leant against the tree. She dabbed lightly at the cut on Inuyasha's forehead, blood dripped from the wound and down the side of his face.

"I thought you fixed it," he growled, wincing slightly.

"I did, it's so hard to stop the bleeding."

"It's hard to stop it bloody hurting." He pulled away from her as the stinging from the wound became momentarily unbearable. They still sat by the same tree by the river. Inuyasha's sleep seemed to have been brief and his drowsiness from earlier had smothered any recollection of waking. The river dazzled in the moonlight, the glimmering reflecting in Kagome's eyes as she sat at his side.

The priestess turned his head to face her. "It's not even begun. Hardships lay on the road ahead; creatures lurk in the darkness beyond tonight. Pain awaits further than the love I feel for you. Darkness…darkness beyond the mirror in his hands…" Her words seemed slightly random and made no sense to Inuyasha, though for some reason he didn't care. He leant forward in the dimness and kissed her, laying his hands on her back. Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace, and the kimono slipped off from round her shoulders. However, as Inuyasha kissed her, her eyes widened and her body fell limp in his arms. Blood poured from her onto Inuyasha's hands; he released her and saw it; an open wound marring the porcelain flesh of her back. The half-demon gazed wildly about, looking for the source; and he found it. Standing in the gloom close by, was the grinning shadow of Shimura. Shimura's cold, ghostly voice echoed through the air to Inuyasha's ears.

"She chose you Inuyasha and that is why she will die…" Offering gave Inuyasha a cruel smile, he watched ominously as the half-demon looked down at Kagome's body. Her eyes open wide, lifeless; she was dead.

Inuyasha shot bolt upright, dripping with sweat, looking frantically about him. The early sun's rays were shining brightly down upon him, though the air was bitter at this early time. Inuyasha spied his shirt clean and folded up neatly beside him, and his kimono placed over him like a blanket. However, Kagome was gone. One quick glance at the river however, set his mind at ease, and his heartbeat seemed to return to normal. Kagome's clothes lay beside his kimono, the girl standing with her back to him in the river's centre, with the cool stream reaching just past her waist and her long ebony hair tied up out of the water's reach

One sight of her told Inuyasha he had not been awake, it had all been a horrible dream. And yet, he continued to stare at the flawless skin, where that all-too-real wound had been there in that horrifyingly realistic nightmare. Kagome turned to face him, and gave him an angelic smile. Inuyasha smiled back, throwing his kimono to her and turning away politely as she stepped out of the water.

"Sleep well?" he asked her huskily as she pulled the kimono round her quickly, moving to sit beside him.

"Fine, I feel better now I've slept; but what about you? You don't look so good," she said anxiously.

"I'm fine; I just…had a bad night that's all."

"Whatever it was," she said holding his hand, he looked into her eyes, "it was just a bad dream; you're okay now." He didn't know what it was just then, this felt so like another dream, and yet it wasn't. Hazel eyes glistened with awkward emotion, as she stroked his hair out of his face, kissing him softly. He flushed in embarrassment, as he was sure she did also. Inuyasha suddenly felt everything bad the dream had made him feel slip away from him, he felt then, like he felt more for Kagome than ever before; he ran his hand down her back, and the kimono slipped off her, (just like in his dream).

Kagome shivered as the kimono dropped off her; Inuyasha released her from their kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, "are you okay?"

"Just a little cold that's all," she replied, leaning her head against his chest. "But you can keep me warm," she nuzzled up close to him, pulling her arms round him. Inuyasha suddenly felt a little awkward laying here like this; his blush darkened – Kagome was wearing nothing at all, and he was not far behind, only wearing his pants. One hand lay on Kagome's back, her skin felt oddly warm, and very smooth; he didn't know what she wanted to happen now. She seemed completely comfortable sitting here like this, though she as the woman was not expected to make the next move, (whatever that was supposed to be). "What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome innocently, gazing up at him.

"Nothing."

"Are you…I mean, you seem a little uncomfortable." Inuyasha said nothing in reply, his voice hitched in his throat; Kagome sat back on her heels. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No," he replied, a little too quickly; determinedly keeping his eyes on her face, and nothing _else _that was revealed when she'd sat up so swiftly_._

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about seeing me."

"I'm not embarrassed about seeing you!" he started to feel annoyed, not at Kagome, he hated that he couldn't explain how he felt. "Forget it; I can't tell you, I'll sound stupid."

"Inuyasha," she said worriedly, holding his hand with glassy eyes. The half-demon then realized she thought it was because of her, and he knew he had to tell her.

"I just…I don't understand…"

"Well," she replied awkwardly, "if you need me to explain how you, umm…"

"No! Not that, I understand _that_! I meant…don't worry, It's just confusing." Kagome laid her head back down against his chest.

"It doesn't have to be," she said quietly, her voice not quite her usual one.

Inuyasha felt stupid now; he always had to question everything. Kagome was right, not everything had to be confusing. The truth was, he didn't know what to do or say next to Kagome; he had put her through so much, he just wanted to do something…_right_ – for once. Then he knew what was right; he loved her, surely, anything that came from that would be right. Inuyasha drifted back from his pensiveness, and realized how quiet Kagome had suddenly fallen. He knew he had hurt her feelings by rejecting her, though with a new frame of mind was determined to make things better. Inuyasha hugged her tight, letting her know he was sorry. She seemed to accept this, as she looked up lovingly at him, and kissed him. Inuyasha ran his hand from her shoulder and down her back. Kagome pulled one hand round Inuyasha's neck, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her, whilst the other lay across his chest. The morning's first breeze was bitter to all in the forest; all except the two, who had other things on their minds.

Inuyasha flipped Kagome over onto the ground beside him, so he was straddling her hips, skin still touched with that same flushed embarrassment. Inuyasha gazed into her eyes deeply for one brief moment, and kissed her again. A rush of ecstasy flowed through Kagome's body as Inuyasha kissed a trail down her neck, and ran his hands down her side; making her body writhe slightly. Then Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and sat back on his heels. "Inuyasha, what's-" Inuyasha cut across her.

"Shush!" he hushed her, "I can hear something." Kagome sat up beside Inuyasha, who sat there silent for a while, his ears pricked up for any sound. "Kagome, put this on a second," he said, putting his kimono round her, and seizing Tetsusaiga. Kagome picked up her clothes along with Inuyasha's shirt as she walked behind Inuyasha, who had seemed to have picked up on something. They walked through the forest, and seemed to be heading back towards camp. As they walked, Kagome pulled her clothes on quickly, not wanting to ask Inuyasha to wait for a bit. Though he seemed to realize she was drawing behind, grabbed her hand and lead her on behind him.

When they reached the camp at last, no one was asleep, even though the sun had still not fully risen, and the sky was still awash of pinks and blues. The younger half-demon children sat besides the older looking apprehensive, and the oldest looking extremely confused. Miroku and Sango sat by the not quite extinguished fire, Kilala at their side; worried looks on their faces. As Kagome and Inuyasha entered the camp, all eyes turned to them. Inuyasha offered them an odd look, Miroku merely grinning goofily at them.

"What have you two been doing?" he asked slyly, as Kagome pulled on her shoes and handed Inuyasha his white inner haori and kimono. The half-demon ignored him, and turned to Sango.

"I sensed something from here earlier, panic, fear; what was wrong?" he asked, but nobody answered, not straight away at least. The demon slayer looked over to Kagome, and hinted to Inuyasha to let them talk alone. Inuyasha followed Sango away from the group, and when she spoke, her voice was very shaky, uncertain…

"Inuyasha," she said at last, not seeming to find speaking easy. "Last night, we had a visitor at camp. Sesshomaru came," Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief, but let her continue. "We were all asleep. Katsuchiro attacked him, thinking he was Shimura or something, and we only woke up when Katsuchiro screamed – Sesshomaru just tossed him aside, he didn't _kill _him which was…_odd_… He asked us where you and Kagome were; we told him you'd not gone far, but he seemed not to be satisfied. Sesshomaru…he said he had something to bargain with, Miroku told him he couldn't wait, and he umm…didn't take it very well. He smacked Miroku across the camp, and then told us you couldn't be alone with Kagome right now; that she was in danger if she was with you tonight." _Yeah, _thought Inuyasha, _she was in danger of __**something**__ alright, but that plan flew right out of the damn window didn't it?_ "Then he left," Sango stopped. How did he not _guess _his brother would have something to do with this ordeal with Shimura; with those demons stinking of him…he more than likely rounded them up at Shimura's request…he always did have a hand in evil works.

Suddenly, the demon slayer beside him drew in a deep breath, and this told him that was not all. "Inuyasha, we went to sleep not long after, Shippo was the watch, but…" Her eyes looked watery now.

"Sango," he said just realizing something, "where is Shippo?"

"I woke up after a nasty dream about Shimura, and he was…Inuyasha he was worried about Kagome, and he went to find you."

"Are you saying…that he's out there somewhere, alone?" he made a gesture with his hand towards the foreboding dark of the forest, and panic rose up in his voice. Sango nodded sorrowfully. Inuyasha turned back to the camp and marched back towards the others, Sango struggling to keep up.

"Here's the plan," he said as he returned to the others, they all looked up at him. "Miroku, Katsuchiro, Kai and Toru are with me to find Shippo."

"What? Where is he?" asked Kagome, panic rising up in her. Inuyasha ignored her, and continued with his orders. "Falken, you get the others rounded up, and be ready to move on my return, Sesshomaru knows where we are and he may betray us to Shimura; I'm leaving you in charge of these guys until I come back." Still reeling from the initial sock of his swift return and barking orders at everyone – even placing _trust _in Falken, they grudgingly did as they were told.

They all set about packing up camp, but a confused Kagome went to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?" Inuyasha ignored her still, and pulled on his haori and kimono. "Inuyasha, don't ignore me. What am I supposed to do to help Shippo?" Inuyasha turned to face her.

"Nothing, I'm sending Sango and Kilala to take you home."

"What? Why?"

"You're in danger right now, I need you to go home until this Shimura crap is over," The half-demon tried not to look at her eyes, and Kagome felt hurt that he wanted her gone.

"How can you send me away? After what just happened back there, you're gonna send me-"

"I'm sending you away _because_ of that – because we were thinking so much about each other, we didn't care about the others, and this happened. I just need you to be safe, so I can fight Shimura, so I don't have to protect you."

"What makes this danger any different to all the others I have faced these last few years?" she demanded, her voice rising. "All the demons that are after you, what makes this one any different?"

"Because he's not after me, he's after you!" yelled Inuyasha, everything stopped in the camp, all eyes gazed their way.

"What?" asked Kagome quietly. Inuyasha lowered his gaze, silver bangs hanging into his eyes, hiding the emotion within.

"While we were away, Sesshomaru came here, but we were gone, so to give me the message, he put that dream in my head. I don't know how I know it's him, but he put my dream in my head, it sort of mixed with the one I…_wanted_ to have and it told me what he wanted me to know – That Shimura will kill you, because I care about you the most." he replied, his voice also dropping. This news didn't seem to change Kagome's mind.

"You're wrong if you think I'm gonna going home while all of you are in danger!" She yelled at him.

"No, you're wrong if you think you have a choice!" Inuyasha grabbed viciously at her wrists and dragged her away from the camp. "This isn't a game where I can look after you all the damn time, people are going to die! People _have _died! All those kids back there, they watched everyone they loved torn to pieces – I wont stand by and watch the same thing happen to you!"

As they reached the trees, Kagome punched Inuyasha in the chest, and he slackened his grip, the girl wrenching her arm free from his grasp.

"Inuyasha, if you send me home, I'll just come back again!" she insisted.

"And I'll have to stop everything to keep bringing you back, and I won't find Shippo, and every moment I waste taking you home will be worse for him. And if he dies, it will be your fault!" Kagome looked at him hurtfully.

"How can you say things like that to me?" she whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How can I make you understand? I don't _want _you here!"

"You said you needed me to be with you…"

"Well I don't, all I _need_ from you is for you to go home!"

"Well I don't need you either," argued Kagome, her tears falling into anger. "All you do is cause pain, you're too selfish to call the feelings you have love. I was stupid to think you could ever care about anyone but yourself, I never want to see you again!" As Kagome went to turn away from him, a golden light spread through the forest towards her.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, he dashed forward and threw himself over her; the blast carried them through the air and they skidded through the camp, landing not far from Miroku and Sango.

A familiar high voice echoed through the trees.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Shimura is here, he's coming!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Without You**

**-Ten-**

Shippo dashed in through the trees, great numbers of demons charging after him. Kilala swooped down past him, and he jumped onto her back and to safety. The army of Shimura charged towards them, Shimura leading them, an evil grin of confidence on his face. The half-demon children prepared themselves for the attack; Sango and Miroku dashed to the front of their group, readying to lead the demon into battle. Inuyasha stood Kagome up before him.

'Get the children to safety; you're the only one I can trust will help them; Kilala landed at her side just as Inuyasha dashed off to join Miroku and Sango at the front of the attack.

Inuyasha and the others formed a line before the assault; their goal was to give the children time to get away. The masses of demons seemed to keep coming, victory seemed impossible for Inuyasha and the others. The demons drew ever closer, until they clashed. Inuyasha thrust a transformed Tenseiga into a demon's neck and cut off its head, the battle had begun. Sango slung her Hirakoitsu ferociously at the attacking demons, knocking many into each other, or knocking them unconscious. Miroku worked his way quickly through the masses of demons, killing them as quickly as possible with sharp strokes to the throat with his staff. The half-demon children were doing just a well, keeping up with Inuyasha and the others in the kill count. Katsuchiro and Falken even had their own competition going about how many they could kill.

'Hurry up Falken!' yelled Katsuchiro, 'gotta kill a few more if you wanna beat me!' Falken grinned at his competition, and slashed at his opponent with his claws. 'That's seven 'Chiro,' he yelled in reply.

'Lucky for some Falken, but not for you, ten is more your number to beat!' Katsuchiro then cut off another demon's head with his sword. 'Make that eleven!' Toru, who was on first glance a peace loving girl, but she could have shown the boys a thing or to about fighting. She was faster than any of the half-demon children, and had worked her way through so quick she had parted from the line they had formed.

'Toru!' yelled Inuyasha, 'don't break the line!' Toru did not hear him in the midst of the battle.

'I'll get her,' said Kai to Inuyasha, and sped through the masses after her.

'No, don't break the line!' Inuyasha called after him, but he to paid him no attention in his desperate attempts to impress Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew if they didn't hold the line the demons would separate them, and they would pick them off one by one.

Then Inuyasha's suspicions came true, as Kai reached Toru, the demons behind them turned to attack them in realizing they were alone. 'Sango!' Inuyasha called; Sango saw what was happening, and threw Hirakoitsu at the unsuspecting demons. Kai turned to see how far they were from the others, and met Inuyasha's eye. 'Get back in line!' yelled Inuyasha; Kai and Toru heard his words, and sped back to their place in the line.

Shimura turned to General Saito upon realizing Inuyasha's technique.

'He is clever, he has formed a line to stop our forces separating them and therefore making them weak.' Saito looked oddly at his master, wondering what this was supposed to mean. 'Break the line,' ordered Shimura simply. A wide grin spread across Saito's face, and he nodded.

'Break them up!' his voice carried across the vast battlefield, and the demons bunched together, ceasing to fight, just charging at Inuyasha and the others.

'Keep together, don't break the line!' yelled Inuyasha, the others stood firm in their places, their hearts beating faster with every second. 'Keep an even pace, go!' Inuyasha and the others dashed forward, each of them keeping the same speed so they stayed in line, and charged towards the demons, beating them head on. The demons were taken by surprise, (even Shimura and Saito) they expected them to hold their ground, and stand in line, but they were so well in tuned with each other that they could keep together in movement.

'How can they do that, Sir?' asked Saito to Shimura. Shimura did not reply straight away, but when he did his voice was calm and not affected by the goings on in the battle, and he still kept his eye on Inuyasha.

'Something I was once told, that if you care about each other you can almost read each other's thoughts. It appears the half-demon brats and the others can read what pace, what moves to make, how to make them and which ground to keep to. They are clever, those bastards.'

Inuyasha called to Kagome as he and the others held the demons back. 'Kagome, get those kids out of here, we can't hold them for long!' Shippo sat on Kilala's back as Kagome helped the children alongside him as quickly as she could.

'That's everybody,' she said, 'Kilala, go and take them as far away as you can.'

'But Kagome, you have to come,' demanded Shippo worriedly.

'No, I have to stay and help Inuyasha, go!' Kilala leapt up into the air, and flew out of sight. Kagome grabbed her bow off of the ground, and went to help the others.

Inuyasha did not see Kagome, only saw Kilala fly away through the blood red sky.

'Back now!' he yelled; the others kept at Inuyasha pace, and all leapt backwards across the battlefield. 'Break off!' They stopped on the ground, and raced back into battle; they broke off into pairs, breaking the line but still keeping together. Sango threw Hirakoitsu at the demon that attacked her, narrowly missing Miroku.

'Sorry,' she yelled, catching it and slashing with it at her attackers.

'It's okay, not really any time to think is there?' he yelled, severing off a demon's head with his staff. _How can Shimura get so many different demons to fight as one? _Thought Inuyasha, (who did not battle in two's as he had ordered the others to). He slashed at the attacking wolf demon with his sword, but they kept on coming. Several jumped him, knocking the sword from his grip. Inuyasha tried to kick them off, but they were to strong in a big group. Then the wolves dropped off him and rolled over dead on the ground. Each with an arrow in them, Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome standing with her bow in her hands.

'Kagome, get away from here, run away!' he yelled, rolling forward and snatching up Tenseiga again. As Inuyasha plunged his sword into another demon's stomach, he heard a child's scream. He turned and saw that a boy, (Nateu) had been left behind, and the wolf demon were chasing him. Kagome rushed forward and picked up the boy, throwing him up into the tree above them, and into safety, but she was left on the ground. Kagome turned, putting an arrow to her bow, but the demon knocked it away from her, and she was now left defenceless against the attacking demons.

Shimura still stood from a distance, watching the battle eagerly, but still watching Inuyasha particularly. Now he saw Kagome standing in trouble by the tree, this was it, when he'd know for sure if Sesshomaru was right. 'Kagome run!' Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned and ran, but the wolves were faster than she was, and snapped at her heals as she ran. _Always wolves, do I taste nice or something?_

'Inuyasha, help us!' called Sango and Miroku, as they started to become overwhelmed by their opponents. Inuyasha glared from Sango and the others, to Kagome. Then as the demons smothered Sango and Miroku from his sight, Inuyasha looked away from them, dived forward, snatched up Kagome into his arms and flew up high above the battle, Kagome held onto him tight. Inuyasha landed again, the wolves charged at him, one leaping forward plunging its teeth into Kagome's arm. Kagome screamed in agony as the wolf attempted to snap its jaws shut; Inuyasha grabbed the top and bottom of the wolf's jaw, its teeth sticking painfully into his fingers and forced the beast's jaws open, making a terrible cracking noise and the wolf fall to the floor dead. Inuyasha severed the wolves' heads from their bodies as they tried to attack Kagome in revenge. When the wolves attacking Kagome lay dead on the floor, Inuyasha went to Kagome's side.

'Are you okay?' asked Inuyasha, a little out of breath. Tears fell down her face in pain as blood dripped from her arm to the ground. Inuyasha pulled the surprisingly clean bandage off his own hand, and went to wrap it round Kagome's arm. She pulled away from him, still crying. 'Let me see Kagome,' he ordered forcefully. Kagome let him wrap her arm up, but collapsed in tears in his arms afterwards. Inuyasha didn't feel this was the best time for this, and stood Kagome up in front of him. Kagome threw both arms around him and hugged him tight, knowing he was trying to leave her side to continue with the battle.

'Inuyasha…' She couldn't seem to say what she wanted to. Then Shimura saw it, even through everything Kagome had said to Inuyasha, he had still protected her, still looked at her with the same loving eyes, still valued her above all the rest, he had ignored Sango and the others' pleas for help, and gone to help Kagome. Shimura nodded at Saito, his captain of the army, and he marched forward.

Saito smacked Inuyasha across the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Shimura marched forward, and dragged Kagome away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha snatched for her hand but Saito dragged his head up by his hair, and made him watch Shimura. Shimura pushed Kagome to her knees on the ground, and searched his cloak pockets. He drew from his cloak, the small mirror belonging to Kanna, and Inuyasha knew it immediately.

'KAGOME!' he yelled as the mirror glowed with an evil blue aura. 'YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH GET AWAY FROM HER!' The light stretched from the mirror, and around Kagome's body. Her eyes widened with fear, and she looked down at herself, as her body dematerialized into the mirror.

'INUYASHA!' she yelled, but her voice drained out, and only the echoes of her voice fell upon the ears of the helpless Inuyasha.

No sooner had Kagome disappeared, than a violently bright light shimmered over the battle. As the light cleared, the enemy, even their dead had disappeared. The others looked around confused, only then realizing what had happened and all approached Inuyasha. Inuyasha knelt in the dirt, which was a mix with mud and demon blood; his heart seemed to stop in his chest, and every breath became harder to take in. It did not sink in immediately, but when it did, it was unbearable.

'Kagome…' he muttered under his breath. 'KAGOME!' He called out to her, desperate for her to reply, but she couldn't hear him; her scent was completely gone, he felt no trace of her. He'd lost her, the last thing he ever said to her was cold and empty words, and now he would never see her again. Tears fell silently down his face, and he dropped down in the dirt, his hand supporting him as he knelt on the ground.

Sango approached him, and knelt beside him.

'Inuyasha?' she asked, not sure what to say. 'Inuyasha, what happened?' Inuyasha didn't look up; it hurt too much to look up at her, to even acknowledge that there was a world without Kagome in it. Inuyasha ignored the kind words from his friends, and knelt crying silently in the dirt. The skies opened up and rain began to pour, the rain was so thick it could have been solid, its coldness stung the wounded bodies of the others, but none could have compared to Inuyasha, whose pain did not compare to the frozen, lost feeling Shimura had inflicted upon him in taking Kagome away.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**I Guess I Need You**

**-Eleven-**

Inuyasha knelt in the pouring rain, emotion to great to allow him to move. It was entirely his fault; Kagome had stayed to help him, even after all he'd said to her, she'd still stayed. Inuyasha felt wretched and hollow. He had lost the one thing he cared about, and he hadn't even deserved Kagome risking her life to stay with him. Sango and the others stood gazing at him, not knowing what to say.

'Inuyasha?' said Sango quietly, 'Inuyasha we need to get you out of the rain.' Inuyasha made no reply. 'Inuyasha, Kagome needs you to be strong right now; getting yourself ill won't do her any-'

'-Don't tell me what she would have wanted,' ordered Inuyasha quietly. 'She doesn't need me, she was right; all I ever did was get her into danger, I never gave her anything but pain. I was stupid to believe I had changed at all…I'm still the same selfish half-demon bastard, no matter how much I think I've changed.'

'Inuyasha, you know that's not true,' said Miroku, who stepped beside Sango.

'Really?' said Inuyasha, not even looking up at his friends, 'show me one thing here that proves me wrong.' The group fell silent.

Kilala descended from the skies, the children on her back, and landed beside Sango and the others. The children jumped off and joined the other half-demon, Kilala and Shippo walked to Inuyasha's side.

'Inuyasha?' asked Shippo squeakily, 'Where…where is Kagome?' Shippo's eyes turned watery as he gazed at Inuyasha.

'She's…she's gone Shippo…' replied Inuyasha, so quiet all but his friends who stood close by his side could not hear him.

'So we'll go and get her right?' he asked. Inuyasha did not look up from the ground; his tears dripping into the mud beside his hands, which still bled from where he had protected Kagome from the wolves, only moments before, though it seemed so much longer to him. The others were lost for what to do. Kagome was gone, they had no way of finding her, and their leader was crumpled up on the ground, not even speaking.

Sango had an idea, and turned confidently to the others.

'We need to go to Kaede's village, maybe she can help us find Kagome,' she dictated to them.

'Maybe she can tell us how to fix Inuyasha,' suggested Shippo quietly, looking over to Inuyasha, who knelt only a few feet away.

'Maybe…' muttered Sango, 'children back on Kilala, everyone else, we're running.' The half-demon gave a low grumble, not at all happy. 'We have to move quickly, any slackers can stay here in the rain…any objections?' The group fell silent; no one dared reply to her question. 'Good, lets move!' They all started picking up their weapons, helping the children back onto Kilala, while Sango and Miroku went to Inuyasha's side.

'Inuyasha,' said Miroku, 'Please come with us, Kaede might be able to help us.'

'She can't help me…' replied Inuyasha still not looking up.

'I don't want to leave you here,' said Miroku.

'It doesn't matter; this isn't my fight any more.'

'Why?' demanded Sango, slightly annoyed now at his pitiful state.

'Because I don't have anything left to fight for…' he spay

'TheInuyasha I knew never had anything to fight for,' argued Sango.

'The Inuyasha you knew is dead; I can't help you anymore…just, go!' he yelled the last part; pushing Miroku and Sango away from him. Sango and Miroku gave each other hopeless looks, and walked away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha still didn't turn around; but he heard Kilala take off, and he heard the footsteps of his friends disappear into the distance, and he knew he was now alone.

Inuyasha sat in the silence, in the rain and mud, not caring about anything anymore. He heard footsteps behind him; not the quick, nimble footsteps of any of his companions, it was someone else. Partially hoping it was Shimura, coming back to end his misery, partly still not caring who it was. Then the person stopped behind him, and spoke, he knew that voice immediately, and that scent.

'Poor Inuyasha, still the same, crying about something or the other,' Inuyasha closed his eyes, not in the mood to deal with this right now. He did not move from his position, and did not intend to either, hoping that if he wished it hard enough, his heart would just give in and end his torment.

'But you're not well Inuyasha,' Kikyo walked forward and knelt down beside Inuyasha. However, as she tried to come closer to him, he shoved her away, energy powered by his anger.

'Don't come near me, I don't want you!' he barked at her. Kikyo stared at him, thinking he'd gone mad.

'What are you talking about?' she asked confusedly.

'You, I don't need you, I need Kagome!' Kikyo then connected this with what she had just sensed, and smiled at Inuyasha slyly.

'Stupid Inuyasha, he doesn't even know what he's crying for…'

'What the fuck do you want Kikyo?' Kikyo ignored his harsh tone, and continued with a calm voice.

'You don't even have anything to cry over…' Inuyasha's ears pricked up as he took in her words.

'Wh…what are you talking about?' he asked her, his voice shaking; looking up at her with watery eyes.

'I mean…Kagome isn't dead Inuyasha, yet…'

* * *

Kagome knelt on the cold hard ground; nothing around her but darkness. She didn't know where she was, but she knew it was empty, and she felt lost and alone. A dim light shone above her, it seemed so far off; like a glimmer of hope that was too far for her to reach. Tears fell from her eyes as she began to realise how truly hopeless this place was. Inuyasha probably believed her dead by now, and after all, this was her own fault. Inuyasha had told her to go, if she had, she would be safe right now, and not alone in the darkness.

'I'm never going to see him again…' she muttered to herself, making herself cry even more. 'And I'm never going to get the chance to say I'm sorry…' She felt truly empty now inside. The last thing she ever said to Inuyasha was that he was a selfish thing, incapable of loving anyone but himself; she realised then, that Inuyasha might not come to get her. 'I told him I didn't need him, maybe he's taken my word for it…maybe I'm more alone than I think…No,' she argued with herself. 'He would never leave me in danger…but why not? I told him too…' Kagome felt an aching feeling spread over her heart, and she fell into an even more pitiful state on the ground. 'I'm sorry…' she muttered, wishing he would hear her. 'I'm sorry! I need you I'm sorry!' But no matter how many times she called out, he still couldn't hear her.

Suddenly, Kagome's feeling of endless emptiness was interrupted. A warm light surrounded her, the darkness around her disappeared, and Kagome found herself in a dark, warm room with a fire blazing in the next room; Shimura's sanctuary. Kagome found herself kneeling on the stone ground, and looked up slowly from her spot. This was Shimura's mirror room, they all stood on their stands, still arranged in the same circle, she looked to the man that stood before her and Shimura stared evilly down at her, standing with one hand on the great circular mirror.

'Crying for your half-demon I see,' he said with a cold air of carelessness about his voice. Kagome wiped her tears away, turning her face from him, not even being able to look at him.

'Wh…why did you take me away?' she asked quietly, not being able to keep silent any longer. Shimura's face remained blank as he walked to her side, before the great mirror.

'I took you to kill you…'

'But why? I've never even met you before, what have I done that deserves this much pain?' she asked, becoming more energetic as her anger rose.

'I would have thought that would have been obvious, especially after that traitor Sesshomaru's sneaking hints to Inuyasha. You are the only thing that matters to Inuyasha.'

'But what does that have to do with you?' asked Kagome.

'I could not kill Inuyasha, my spider demons were massacred by him and those – those children! My army was even no match for him. The only way to kill Inuyasha, was to take away the thing he cared about the most, the thing he cared about enough that his emotions would mean his end.'

'Wh…what does that mean?' she asked, fearing the answer. Shimura grinned evilly at her, delighting in what he was about to say.

'Inuyasha…the _great_ Lord Inuyasha, after all the strengths he's shown, all I do is take you away from him, and he's nothing but a snivelling wreck…the helpless child is dying of a broken heart.' He let out a low rumble of a laugh; Kagome dropped to the floor once more, tears coming uncontrollably over her again. But as Kagome looked up from her teary state, she saw something there. In the mirror to her left, the rectangular mirror, instead of seeing her and Shimura's reflection, she saw instead something quite different. He saw Shimura, though he wasn't himself. It was a small, thin, child version of him, standing before a tall broad man with an intimidating air about him, and a sweet faced young girl, only just older than Kagome. Something fitted in Kagome's head, and she sounded her suspicions to Shimura.

'Is that…is that your mother and father?' she asked. Shimura immediately stopped laughing, and gazed into the rectangular mirror. He continued to stare; but did not answer Kagome's questions. 'But I thought your mother was a demon as well, that girl is a…a human? Are you…are you a…half-demon?' He still did not reply. Kagome got to her feet, and walked over to his side. 'I learnt a long time ago, that not everything is always what it seems. I know everything about Inuyasha's bloodstained past, and I understand. I will understand yours.' Her voice was sweet, and sympathetic. Shimura still stared at the image, and spoke.

'My mother was a human, my father enjoyed controlling everything…he bullied my mother, tricked her into falling in love with him. Tricked her into having me…' His voice had changed now; it was no longer cold and heartless, every word seemed to weigh heavy on the heart that she, up until now had thought to be frozen, and his voice was sad and wretched. 'I'm not as evil…as two-dimensional as you think, just another bastard demon out to cause pain, I…this doesn't give me any sort of pleasure…to kill…I'm doing it for a reason.' He looked into Kagome's sympathetic eyes; she looked very pretty with the early sunlight streaming in through the barred windows; but she became too kind, too sympathetic, and it was all too much for him. 'I…I can't…' He waved his hand over her, and she found that he had disappeared, and she was back in the darkness beyond the mirror once more, back in the saddening solitude of her prison.

* * *

'Kagome is my reincarnation, therefore you might say sometimes when either one of us is feeling overwhelmed by an emotion, we can feel a connection. Kagome is not dead Inuyasha…she is dying.'

'What?' Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

'I can sense Kagome dying in the shadow realm beyond Kanna's mirror.'

'You…you're lying!' Inuyasha got to his feet and lunged at Kikyo. Kikyo dodged him and stood behind him calmly.

'I'm not lying; I have no reason to lie.'

'If I cannot sense Kagome, or pick up her scent, what makes you think you can?'

'You haven't listened to a word I've just said,' replied Kikyo rather annoyed, 'right now Kagome is in a lost shadow realm; Shimura has probably cast a spell so her scent and her energy force cannot be sensed. However, Kagome is overwhelmed by her own emotions right now, by her own suffering; Shimura has no idea that I can feel Kagome's emotions when they reach a certain extent.'

Inuyasha seemed to relax slightly; he stood before Kikyo, looking at the ground pensively. Then he seemed to believe what Kikyo had told him, and he looked up at her.

'Then why…? What is it that Kagome is dying of?' he asked quietly. Kikyo seemed to be hiding a grin as she looked away from Inuyasha.

'I can feel it…there's an aching feeling deep down inside her; there's a cold emptiness that she can't overcome.' Kikyo seemed to be becoming lost in her contentment that Kagome was in pain, and Inuyasha began to become angry. 'The realm that Shimura has unlocked beyond Kanna's mirror, it's the realm of Eternal Darkness,' Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'the realm where the only light, the only sign of hope is always out of reach; Kagome is locked in the darkness, alone, and without any sign of release.'

'I've had it with you!' snapped Inuyasha, 'Just tell me what I want to know!' Kikyo grinned slightly that he was losing his temper.

'She's dying of a broken heart…'

'What?' Inuyasha asked, his temper evaporating into confusion. 'But just because she's lost, doesn't mean she-'

'She feels you have forsaken her; that you have given up on her, you know the power of the shadow realms, they make their prisoners loose all hope, even reason. They could make her consider the smallest thing and take it way out of proportion,' interrupted Kikyo.

'But what is it?'

'I don't know,' replied Kikyo, 'before she was taken, did you give her a reason to think you did not want her with you?' Her voice held a hint that she knew more than she was telling, but Inuyasha paid no attention to it.

'But that…that was just a stupid fight…it didn't mean anything.'

'If it meant so little, then why were you so angry at yourself when she was taken?' Inuyasha looked up at her; she was right, he had been angry at himself because he knew Kagome had been taken, and the last thing he'd told her was that he didn't want or need her anymore. He knew in a place like Eternal Darkness, every terrible emotion and feeling would be heightened; heightened enough to completely smother the person with distress and hopelessness until there was nothing left.

'I…I need to see her, I need to speak to her,' said Inuyasha desperately. 'Please, help me get her out of there, show me how to,' he asked through the building tears. Kikyo looked at him, her eyes no longer cold, but full of empathy for Inuyasha's pain.

'You can't get there, only I can speak to her,' she replied, her eyes turning glassy.

'Then you can go to her, talk to her for me.'

'What am I supposed to say to her, she'll never believe I have come to help her?' Inuyasha silently agreed to this, and looked about him thoughtfully. He stuck his hands behind his neck, undoing something, and then drawing out from his shirt a gold locket (the one Kagome had given him). He handed Kikyo the locket, and she held it in her hand in confusion.

'Give it to Kagome, and tell her…tell her that I haven't forsaken her, that I will keep searching until I find her; tell her that I…' Inuyasha looked down at the ground again, not being able to look at Kikyo as he said this. 'Tell her that I love her…'

Kikyo looked oddly at him with glassy eyes, still holding the locket in her hand. For a while she stood there looking at him; then eventually she turned from him.

'Do you trust me to do this for you Inuyasha?' she asked him. Inuyasha looked up at her confusedly. 'After everything I have done to the both of you?'

'After all of what? That stuff with Naraku, that was his trickery.'

'You mean…she didn't tell you about it?'

'About what?' he asked her.

'She is surprising indeed…' muttered Kikyo, holding her hand that held the locket close to her, closing her eyes and vanishing from Inuyasha's sight.

TBC

**~*~*~*~*~**

A/N: Gettin' a teensy bit angsty ain't I? Never mind though. You know I'll give ya a happy ending...or _will_ I? You never know, I have to do a sad one some time, right? *Dodges flying fruit* well it's true! No, you'll have to read to find out how it ends, I ain't tellin' ya. Yep, Kikyo is in it *hisses* I don't really like her, but I feel sorry for her, so I guess I don't dislike her in a way as well, so Kikyo fans don't hit me. Besides, Inuyasha and Kagome will always be my favourite, I'm just loyal, but open-minded ^_^ And yes, Kikyo will be in the rest of the parts of the chain too. Actually, she's in all parts of the chain, as is the wonderfully scrumptuous (and almost as good as Inuyasha) Sesshomaru.

Luv Shigure

x chuu x


	12. Chapter 12

**Message with an Enemy**

**-Twelve-**

The half-demon children sat outside Kaede's hut moodily, being ordered by Sango to wait outside, while she, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo went inside to talk with the old priestess. The demon slayer sat petting her cat-demon companion absentmindedly, whilst she listened to Miroku explain to Kaede everything that had happened.

"And then we heard Kagome and Inuyasha still shouting at each other, then we heard Inuyasha shout Kagome's name, and the next thing we know, Inuyasha and Kagome get flung out of the forest towards us, and the demons advancing towards us." Sango just let Miroku explain, she was staring blankly at the floor, along with Inuyasha, she and Shippo had gone into a depressed state without Kagome, but they did not know Kagome was alive.

"I see," mumbled Kaede as Miroku finished the explanation. Kaede was Kikyo's sister, an elderly woman with grey hair, and not an air of femininity about her, though with wisdom that would rival even the oldest of demons. It was hard to believe she was in fact Kikyo's younger sister, but after Kikyo was killed on the same day of Inuyasha's sealing, she had been resurrected fifty years after, not long after Inuyasha was unsealed by Kagome. Both the dead priestess and the half-demon untouched by time, whereas the people that dwelled in the world they used to treasure together had grown old without them.

"And ye merely _left_ Inuyasha there?"

"We had to," replied Sango, speaking for the first time in a while. "I tried to talk to him, but he was just too…too…"

"Lost, distraught, inconsolable, despairing?" suggested Kaede simply, Shippo looked up at her, becoming impatient, and truthfully just wanting to go back to help Inuyasha.

"He was just completely lost," replied Sango, "when he watched Kagome disappear, it was like he did as well."

Kaede stood up suddenly, making them all jump, and walked over to the door.

"I do not understand why ye have come to me; the only way to help Inuyasha is for him to speak with Kagome."

"But that's it; we have no idea where she is! Or if she's even still…"

"She's not dead!" Shouted Shippo as Miroku's voice faltered. The old priestess regarded Shippo carefully, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Of course she's not dead," she assured, tilting her head slightly. "Shimura would not kill her unless Inuyasha was watching; he would want to see the pain on Inuyasha's face as he watched her die."

"But he did, he made Inuyasha watch her disappear!" argued Sango, trying to show Kaede through her words how it had bee – how awful it had been to watch her best friend who was more like a sister to her, be torn away from the world.

"Sealing her in the mirror would not have killed her immediately – it would over time, but it hasn't been long enough."

The whole group fell silent; it felt as if they had just had a weight lifted from them.

"Are you saying…? Kagome is alive?" asked Sango, Kaede nodded, walking out of the hut. The demon slayer and the others followed her outside.

"But how do we find her without Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Kaede stopped outside, and the half-demon children came to Sango's side.

"Go to Inuyasha, he is not how you left him." Kaede began to walk away from them again.

"Wait!" called Sango, running into Kaede's path and stopping her. "What do you mean?"

"He has known before even I did that Kagome is alive, he is already searching for her; find him, and help him." Then she left Sango with the others and disappeared into another hut, leaving the group with their thoughts.

The demon slayer turned to face Miroku and the others.

"Kids aboard Kilala, we're heading out!" Ordered Miroku, after a quick glance at Sango, "are you okay?" he asked. Sango nodded in reply, and they joined the others.

"Incidentally," came Kaede's voice from the hut, Sango turned as she was about to walk off with Miroku and the others. "If Inuyasha hasn't already started heading that way, head to a castle by the edge of the forest ye were in; that is where Lord Sesshomaru told me Shimura was."

"_Lord Sesshomaru_?" Sango repeated, but Kaede had already gone back in her hut, and Miroku and Shippo were urging her forward impatiently.

* * *

Kagome knelt in the darkness, feeling even more lost with every moment that passed. Even though it seemed to her as if time had also forsaken this place as well as light; as she seemed to be stuck in the same miserable moment, and hell had frozen over with her inside. That suffocating, claustrophobic sensation seized her weakening body, and she had to lean on her hands for support to kneel up.

A presence behind her beckoned her back from her despair, and she knew Shimura had returned. Tears trickled down her cheek, though she did not care if he saw her cry anymore, he knew she was lost, knew she was weak and dying, there was no point in acting brave any longer.

"Stand up," Kagome opened her teary eyes, turning to face the cold, hard _feminine _voice. She had been wrong, it wasn't Shimura – it was Kikyo.

"What the…? What do you want?" asked Kagome. Kikyo stared down at her reincarnation, her eyes still glassy.

"Inuyasha sent me to speak to you. Because we are connected, I could come, but he could not."

"You're a liar," replied Kagome looking away from Kikyo, who was the one person Kagome could say truly disgusted her. She was no bothering to feign courtesy, as she usually did.

"Everybody seems to think as such today," revealed the dead priestess, laughing slightly, though the laugh was full of emptiness. "Maybe they should trust people once and a while." Kikyo then knelt down beside Kagome, and dropped the locket into Kagome's hand. The school-girl looked down at it, and then back up at Kikyo, astonishment in her eyes.

"If you believe me now, I will give you his message." Kikyo took hold of Kagome's wrists, and stood her up roughly. "Inuyasha hasn't given up on you, Kagome," clearly just acknowledging that she had a name was painful enough for Kikyo, who fought to suppress her anger. "He has not forgotten you; you must not give up, because he is coming to get you." Kagome's eyes lit up as she heard this, and the lost feeling lessened slightly. "But listen to _my_ message now, _Kagome_; Inuyasha has not forgotten his devotion to you, and if you want to survive you must swear that you will never forget him."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked her.

"Shimura is a great sorcerer, but if I know you, and him, his only power over you, will be effective if he can make you forget Inuyasha."

"But I would never forget him, how would he think I would do that?"

"You might, to save something you love…" Kikyo spoke so quietly that Kagome did not catch what she said.

Kagome stood before Kikyo a while, torn between happiness and at knowing Inuyasha was alive had not abandoned her, and confusion at Kikyo's sudden act of chivalry. Then suddenly, Kikyo started, as if she had heard something, but all remained silent. "I must go now, Shimura is returning," she said, going to turn from Kagome. But Kagome grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Wait! Tell Inuyasha about Shimura; he is a half-demon as well, his mother was human." Kikyo looked at Kagome with surprise, and then turned from Kagome again.

"Remember your promise, if you forget what you hold so dear to you…Shimura can make you believe anything he wants you to. Another thing from Inuyasha by the way," she added, "he told me tell you that…he loves you." Kagome looked up at Kikyo, shocked that she could repeat this.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, but Kikyo did not turn to face her.

"You helped me once, because you said someone would have been sad if I died. I know now, that that person, and many others would be more lost and sad, more tears would fall from that person for your loss than mine." Kikyo then faded in the darkness, and disappeared completely.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the ground, Tenseiga leaning on his shoulder, waiting patiently for Kikyo's return. Sure enough, just as he had begun to think she had been caught, Kikyo appeared before him, and he stood up.

"How did you do that? How did you disappear?" Kikyo cocked her head for a moment, looking as if she may smile, but she didn't.

"Do not question the abilities of the _dead_, Inuyasha." He shrugged slightly, "I've done what you asked of me. She says that Shimura is a half-demon as well, that his mother was human." Inuyasha was surprised greatly at this, but he was not focused totally on Shimura right now.

"But what about Kagome, how was she?" he asked.

"She is alive, and she seemed better when I gave her your message."

"While you were gone," said Inuyasha, "I realised...you know where Kagome – where Shimura is don't you?" Kikyo offered him a slight smirk.

"I do," replied Kikyo not looking at him, in fact she seemed very down hearted since her return. "I love you Inuyasha…but I will not help you; surely you can understand, that I cannot help you save Kagome." Inuyasha stared sorrowfully at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, for helping me." Kikyo seemed shocked by his sudden turn of affection. "You know…I did love you once," he told her, "it's just…my heart has changed." Kikyo pulled away from him.

"Then…why can it not change back?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I love Kagome, and the feelings I feel for her are purer than the feelings I felt for you."

Kikyo tilted her head, and stared at the ground again, trying not to cry.

"I understand…" she muttered, and Inuyasha turned, and walked away from her. As Inuyasha walked away, Kikyo found curiosity overcoming her, and called out to him.

"How will you find the castle?" she asked. Inuyasha turned back to face her momentarily.

"You brought something back with you, something I can follow," he replied.

"What is it?" Inuyasha smiled at her slightly.

"Kagome's scent," he replied, walking away from her, leaving her alone in the clearing, the rain still pouring down on them.

Not long after, the clearing was found by Sango and the others. The children rode in on Kilala who landed exhaustedly beside Sango, Miroku and the others. Sango looked around nervously; Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" asked Shippo, who had perched himself on Miroku's shoulder. The Demon slayer and the others looked about for some sign of him, but there was nothing; the rain had even washed away any tracks. Then Sango felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see what Miroku wanted.

"There," he muttered pointing to a tree and Sango looked up; Kikyo sat in the branches of the tree, looking down at them in amusement, her usual icy attitude back again. Sango signalled with her hand that the others stay there, and she, Miroku and Shippo walked nervously forward.

"What have you done to Inuyasha?" asked Sango nastily to Kikyo, who knew everything Kikyo had done, due to the fact Kagome often confided in her what she could not to Inuyasha. Kikyo looked down at them, quite bored.

"He has gone to find that girl," she replied to Sango, in a tone as if she really couldn't be bothered to talk. Sango looked at Miroku.

"If he's gone, we'd best get going after him; before he gets to the castle, and has to fight alone." Just as she and Miroku (Shippo was still on his shoulder), were about to turn around, Kikyo spoke again.

"I have seen Lord Sesshomaru only a moment ago, he wanted me to tell you to give Inuyasha a message." The Monk and the Demon slayer looked up at her impatiently. "Shimura is a dragon demon, that's the strongest kind in existence, and if he fights Inuyasha…Inuyasha will die." Sango and Miroku turned and spoke to Kilala.

"Kilala, can you sense Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, Kilala nodded lightly, exhausted from the children on her back.

"Right," said Sango stiffly, "Kids, you follow behind myself, Shippo, Miroku and Kilala, with the others, we need to get to Inuyasha as quickly as possible; stay close behind, and don't lose sight of us whatever happens," ordered Sango, and the children jumped off Kilala obediently, not wanting to risk the Demon slayer's temper.

Miroku went to pull Sango up onto Kilala, but Kikyo jumped down from the tree, and approached them ominously. She merely walked past them, not saying a word, and disappeared into the forest beyond. Taking Miroku's hand, and Sango sat before him and Shippo on Kilala's back. "Don't loose us!" ordered Sango to the children, and Kilala darted forward into the forest, the half-demon running behind, trying to keep up.

TBC

**~*~*~*~**

A/N: SEE! I haven't been a stereotypical writer and made Kikyo an outright BIATCH, I've kept her humanity, she just ain't gettin' what she wants (hehe) I've made Inuyasha a baby without Kagome, but that's the whole point. I told you he's changing because of all these people (in this chain) are after her, and it's made him a little paranoid, so naturally he's just that little more broken when he thinks he's lost her forever, as opposed to the anime/manga Inuyasha who never gives up. Neways, review me my lovely hyper bunch of sugar-sweets ^_^ (yep, I'm runnin' out of affectionate names to call yous guys ^-^)

Luv Shigure

x chuu x


	13. Chapter 13

**Tainted Hearts**

**-Thirteen-**

Kagome stood in the shadow realm, it had been a long time since she had seen Kikyo, and now that she knew that Inuyasha had not forgotten her, she began to worry about him.

"Shimura!" she shouted – she had been calling for him since not long after Kikyo's departure, _maybe_, she thought, _when Kikyo sensed him, he merely walked past the mirror_. Either way, she needed to talk to him; Inuyasha was coming to kill him, but Kagome had suspicions about Shimura, and she needed to ask him about them, particularly since she suspected her death was something he didn't desire. "Shimura!" Again her surroundings blurred, and she was in the mirror room of Shimura's castle; mirrors surrounding her, and Shimura standing before her.

"What is it you want?" he asked angrily. A smirk reached Kagome's lips, she'd been correct in her assumption that he could hear her when he was close enough to the mirror.

"I want you to answer my questions," she replied, Shimura looked away from her dismissively, and walked through the curtain and into the warm room Kagome had seen earlier. The Priestess followed him in, and stood before the fire as he sat in the chair. "Why am I still alive?" she asked. The demon regarded her closely, though not answering. "If all you wanted me for was to hurt Inuyasha; he thinks I'm dead now, he's hurting; so why am I still alive?" Kagome stood before him demandingly, strangely braver than before, her arms almost rigid at her side.

"You changed Inuyasha," he replied at last, looking away from her and at the fire, thoughtfulness reaching his expression.

"What?"

"Inuyasha was one of most useless, yet dangerous. Then one day I see him, in your arms; happy, smiling – human-like. You healed the heart of Inuyasha." As he fell silent, Kagome knelt down on the ground, too tired to stand any longer.

"But…what does that have to do with you?" she asked softly.

"I told you I am not a completely savage monster, that I have a reason for the pain I inflict," Kagome nodded at him, unsure – she was quickly becoming less and less like an enemy to him. "Inuyasha is the reason…"

"But he has never met you before," insisted Kagome.

"He has, he just cannot remember…" the Priestess looked up at him, the firelight glowing on her face, awaiting his continuation/

"I was born to Rae-Lin, a human, and Tatsuya, a dragon demon. My father always hated humans, and it was never really known to me or any one _else_ why he chose a human to be the mother of his son… However…he was always a bit insane, and probably desired her because he saw she was easily seduced, and easily to beaten down. My father always resented me because of my human heart. My father…he always used to slaughter mortals and half-breeds in before my eyes, trying to make me hunger for the kill…" Shimura's eyes sparkled in the firelight as Kagome saw nothing but pain and despair within them, voice bearing almost as much pain as Inuyasha's would hold when speaking of his mother – whom she knew, he'd loved more than anything. "However, I was rather soft-hearted as a child, very like my mother. One day my father was in attended a council of demons, he put up his idea that they should exterminate all humans that co-existed with demons and half-bloods that now existed, so they could become the undisputed superior race. A demon opposed him and instead of my father, they followed him. My father was determined to get this demon back for opposing his idea of 'equality', so he went after the demon's son and woman…" Kagome's eyes widened, it was beginning to make some sort of twisted sense now, though she dared not interrupt.

"He asked me – a boy of seven years old, to slay the baby who was in his mother's arms. I refused, and my father was…" he paused, considering his choice of words, before continuing, "…less than pleased. He dragged me back to my mother; she (despite herself) defended me, and told him he couldn't punish kindness. My father hit her…over and over again…she died…"

Regarding him with a strange sort of sympathy, Kagome stared at him, unsure what to say or do, (given the circumstances) and that she wasn't quite sure he was finished. Yet still, she managed words. "But that's still nothing to do with-"

"-Do not be foolish! My father killed her – yes – however it was that _brat's _fault – The half-breed brat's father returned and upon discovering the failed attack, killed my father for his treachery."

There was a distinct pause, during which he would not meet her eyes, and she would not dare look upon his. Eventually, courage swelled inside her chest, and she skittishly gathered herself to her feet, her heart was heavy with sympathy, and her voice showed it.

"I'm not a healer," she said quietly, "I didn't change anything in Inuyasha, I didn't heal him or…or perform some weird purification ritual. I just fell in love with him!" Shimura looked away from her slightly flushed face. "I wish I could help you, but your sorrow has nothing to do with Inuyasha." At this, Shimura stood.

"It does, because Inuyasha was the baby I refused to kill," he replied sharply.

"Does that mean…that the demon was Inuyasha's father, Inu-no-Taishou?" Shimura nodded in reply, and another temporary silence fell over them.

Eventually Kagome broke the silence, by voicing the opinions that were building in her mind. "But it still wasn't Inuyasha who killed your parents; it was _your father's_ groundless hatred of half-demons."

"If I had killed Inuyasha, they would still be alive…"

"But you did the right thing in refusing! Inuyasha's father would have killed you _both_ anyway if you had done that!"

"Silence! You are only saying all this to help your precious _half-demon_ in any case!" Kagome looked at him with glassy eyes.

"No," she answered, forcing her voice to sound softer. "I'm only saying this so you don't make a mistake and kill another innocent person; it's not fair to kill Inuyasha because of something that someone _else_ did," she argued trying to keep her voice calm.

"It wasn't my mother's fault either, but she still died!"

Kagome's temper was rising; Shimura was annoying her by acting stupidly when she was trying to help him.

"Whatever has happened in your past, it doesn't warrant the _brutal _killings of innocent children! You make me _sick_!" she shouted, the bravery found in the brewing anger, "you're acting like a small child, blaming everybody but who's really to blame because you want revenge!" Shimura lunged towards her, smacked her across the face and she flew into the wall. Wincing in agony, her hand held the side of her head, as she struggled to her feet, trying to look stronger than she actually felt; when really her whole body felt like it was going to collapse.

"You have _no_ idea what you're talking about!"

"I've been through so much in the last three years," continued Kagome, ignoring his anger, "and I have learned a lot about Inuyasha's life as a half-demon. I _do_ understand, and even though you're a sadistic _asshole_ I want to help you."

"There is nothing you can do to help! As long as you still love that half-demon you cannot help me!"

"That will never change, I will always love him," replied Kagome quietly.

Shimura advanced towards her, waved his hand over her and she found herself back in the mirror once more; though she heard his voice echo to her in the darkness.

"Until you forget Inuyasha, you will never leave this eternal darkness!"

Kagome collapsed onto the cold ground, tears falling from her eyes again; her whole body ached with exhaustion. And the darkness tore at her body in the cold. She held her hand over her heart as a sharp pain shot through it, she fell from her knees flat on the floor, "Inuyasha…"

* * *

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, clutching breathlessly at his heart; somehow though he knew not how, he was feeling Kagome's pain. He dropped down in the dirt, unable to move through the pain. As his eyes closed in agony, he saw Kagome's face in his head and knew at once for sure he was feeling whatever she felt right now, though he didn't understand what could be causing this much pain.

"Kagome…" He seemed to be lying in the dirt for hours, though in reality it was barely moments. Sango and the others approached him anxiously, the half-demon children had lost them a while ago, but they seemed not to notice.

Sango turned him over and sat him up, and Shippo, Miroku and Kilala knelt close beside him.

"What's wrong?" the Kitsune asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his eyes as he heard Shippo's voice.

"I've just got this pain inside, and I can't move," he explained croakily.

"But why? What's wrong?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know how, or why," he replied quietly, "but I'm feeling whatever Kagome is feeling."

Miroku looked up at Sango worriedly. "Is it…like before – at Y'leare's castle?" asked the Monk. Inuyasha shook his head, staggering to his feet slowly.

"No…this is…_different_…"

"We'd best get to Kagome as quickly as possible."

"But we can't, we have to find Katsuchiro and the others," she argued. Before any could retaliate however, Inuyasha, Kilala and Shippo turned swiftly to gaze in the direction from which they'd come, dozens of armour-clad demons advancing upon them, their young half-demon companions bound in chains in their grasp, each of the youths offering the Demon Slayer an apologetic look for getting captured so easily.

The demons launched in for the attack. Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga, offering his slayer friend a confused glance when she stopped his movement. "You need to get to Kagome, Kilala will take you there – go!" Without waiting for him to argue, Sango turned, launching her Hirakoitsu forwards, eyes widening in shock when the blow did not cut the children's' bonds. Inuyasha knotted his hand in Kilala's mane, climbing onto her back resentfully, trying not to look back. The second attempt at freeing their companions failed, the Hirakoitsu reflecting off the suddenly glowing bindings, right into the hands of Saito.

"Get them quickly, we need to return to Shimura!" he ordered. Two fought Miroku who was still dazed by the blow to his head, and seized Shippo jumped onto Saito's arm, and sunk his teeth deep into his arm. Sango stood alone now, her blade shot from her arm, and she slashed at all who dared approach her.

Three demons leaped on top of her, snapping the blade and binding the chains tight round her wrists.

"Stop! Get the hell off me!" she screamed, dragging her away from Kilala (who along with Inuyasha, had refused to leave), Saito forcing her sword out of her grip as she struggled for it. Kilala snarled viciously at the demons who tried to drag Inuyasha off her back, rearing backwards, keeping the suddenly massively weakened half-demon beyond their reach. A tortured cry of agony tore through the air, piercing the prisoners' ears as a chain cracked into the fire-demon's side, sending her reeling sideways, Inuyasha crashing to the ground, and skidding a little ways through the dirt before he could bring his body to a halt.

Coughing hard, Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet, but the agony in his heart had still not faltered. Saito approached him, and kicked him into a tree. Recovering a best he could, he half-demon seized the hilt of Tetsusaiga, drawing it swiftly from its sheath. The blade remained dull and lifeless in his hands before him – untransformed. _What the __**hell **__is going on?! _Before he could comprehend why his father's fang had failed him for the first time in his life, the sword was knocked carelessly out of his slackened grip, and beyond his reach

"Stupid half-breed! You think you can win?" Inuyasha spat the blood out of his mouth at Saito's feet angrily, not having the energy to do anything else. Seizing one of the now glowing chains that were their captives' bindings, Saito held it before Inuyasha. "This is magically reinforced, Shimura's own energy formed this; it is impossible to break except by our own blades," he explained with a wicked smirk. Inuyasha frowned, a sudden flash of fever spreading through him. _Wait, _he thought, _No…I know this feeling…_

Suddenly Saito raised his arm, the chain searing as smacked across unprepared flesh, Inuyasha not able to stifle his agonised cry, thrown backwards by the stinging – _burning_ energy. The new 'weapon' was drawn up, and brought back down, cracking into screaming skin, and Inuyasha lay there, he had given in already. He was too tired, to do anything. His insides screamed to stand and go after Kagome, but his whole body screamed back in protest – and twice as loud. "I would have thought the _Great_ Inuyasha would have been tougher than this," taunted Saito, smacking Inuyasha continuously, until Inuyasha lifted his arm over his face in protection.

Then something happened. Light surrounded Inuyasha; Saito stopped his assault in confusion, and when Inuyasha took his arm away, his eyes widened in shock.

"Not now," muttered Sango, Miroku and Shippo looking at her, their faces mimicking her horror, "please not now!"

Once silver hair was jet-black, his eyes a dark shade of violet, ears gone and his talons receded into his fingers to the point of normal nails – he was human. Inuyasha looked furiously up at the moonless sky, cursing under his breath. Saito laughed as he realised what had happened. Seizing a handful of obsidian hair and dragging him up by it. "Inuyasha is weaker than I thought!" He jeered throwing Inuyasha to his men, binding him with the others. They threw Inuyasha next to Katsuchiro, who nudged him with his arm, trying to assist him to get up without use of his hands.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" muttered Inuyasha, as he closed his eyes in agony.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**In My Memory**

**-Fourteen-**

Kagome knelt in the shadow realm, feeling emotionally drained and not possessing the energy to move. She managed to lift her head up however, when she felt a presence about her, and she looked up, gazing into dark eyes. Kikyo stood before her, looking down at her contemptuously, her usual manner having returned.

"Listen Kagome," she muttered, "I do not have a lot of time to explain – I can feel Shimura coming right now." Kagome looked up at her confusedly, wondering why she was still helping. "For some reason, you being here has weakened the gap between us," when the School-girl still looked bewildered, she continued hastily. "I…I felt an extreme force of…_sympathy_ coming from you not long ago. It was… for Shimura…?" Kagome did not answer her. "We do not possess enough power – even _collectively _to kill Shimura, you must seal him to Kanna's mirror, and then he will not be able to return until all his demonic powers have been drained, and he is all-but helpless." As a thousand questions were about to shoot from Kagome's mouth, Kikyo turned, scanning the dark nothingness with great apprehension in her eyes. "Shimura…" she muttered, then disappeared.

Shimura appeared before Kagome, nearly exactly where Kikyo had been. Kagome wondered momentarily why he could not sense Kikyo had been here. But then the renewed anger overtook her, smothering all rational thought, and she lunged at him. The priestess raised her hand, bringing it round to slap his face hard, the demon not even flinching. But when she moved to hit him again, he grabbed her wrists and forced her arms down at her sides.

"Now none of that," he uttered calmly; Kagome struggled to hit him again, angry tears pricking at the backs of her eyes, but he held her still, and she stood with her face down, not looking at him. "I want you to come out of the mirror for a moment," he said, "I want to show you something." Kagome ignored the seemingly kind tone in his voice, knowing he was just trying to make her forget. _There's no way, _she thought stubbornly, Inuyasha's face appearing in her mind, even after what seemed like forever in the solitary dark. _There's no way I'll ever forget…_

"But if you try anything; if you try to escape," continued Shimura, "I will seal you back in the mirror, understood?" Kagome did not even nod in reply; she just stood miserably before him, not saying a word.

Suddenly the darkness of the shadow realm evaporated, and the blackness faded away into a warm light. Shimura released her and Kagome looked around her. They stood in a large hall that she supposed was some form of throne room. Hundreds of Shimura's army stood still, lined up in rows, leaving a walkway between them. Sango, Miroku and the others, all chained up along the walls, each with two guards at their side, the scythes in the minions' hands glimmering menacingly with the unnatural light of the hall.

Kagome and Shimura stood in front of a great stone throne, but before them were half a dozen of Shimura's warriors; and at their feet, bound in chains that's ends were held by the demonic captors, was an obsidian-haired bloodied mess. With a slight inclination of Shimura's head, the chains were tugged, spitefully cutting in to vulnerable flesh, and forcing the creature's head to rise. A human Inuyasha laid there, a revolting rasping sounding in the back of his throat when he breathed. His eyes were closed, and blood seemed to leak from every pore in his body where the demons had hit him; he was still human, his hair as black as ever, which meant there was no hope of him overpowering them. Inuyasha coughed, and blood dripped onto the floor from his mouth. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"Inuyasha…?" she said quietly. Inuyasha looked up from his state on the floor, and his previously dull eyes lightened up at the sight of her.

"Kagome?" he asked, not daring to believe his eyes, he was so overwhelmed at seeing her alive that he staggered to his feet. His captors behind him sniggered.

"Still want more do you _Half-_blood?!" yelled Saito wickedly, raising his thick whip and slashing Inuyasha across the back with it. The piercing lash cut sliced into flesh, the half-demon's back bowing as he cried out in agony, crumbling to the floor once more.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome dashed forward, throwing her arms around him, embracing him as tightly as she dared for fear he wouldn't be there at all – but some form of cruel mirage. But he was there, and broken, and the bloodd was all-too _vividly _real. Inuyasha looked up at her through dark violet eyes, and stared deeply at her. Kagome raised her hand slowly to his face, and stroked his hair softly; Those pain-struck closed his eyes contently. He felt as if for one moment, everything else had fallen away, and that Kagome and he were the only ones in the world; breathing her scent, feeling her, hearing her, it was like some dream, from which he didn't want to return to the cold dark world – where there was pain. Kagome stroked his face lovingly, and tears fell from her eyes in relief, just to be able to see him again.

Anger raged in Shimura's mind, and he launched forward, seizing Kagome's arm and dragging her back away from Inuyasha.

"Forget him _now_!" he ordered to her, holding her away from him. Kagome shook her head and fought to break free of him, but the grip that kept her from Inuyasha was inescapable. The warriors backed away from Inuyasha, and on command aimed their bows at Inuyasha. "Forget him…or you can watch him die." There was a harsh, sadistic growl to Shimura's words as he watched her dilemma. Kagome looked helplessly at Inuyasha who knelt in the wide circle of demons, completely powerless.

"No!" he yelled to her, his voice broken, tearing at his throat, "You can't, you can't forget me!" Tears once again brewed behind her eyes at his words. Inuyasha tried to come towards her but other demon shoved him back into the circle of bowmen. "You swore, you said you'd never forget! If you forget me now then everything will be for NOTHING!" Kagome turned away from him, tears rolling down her face.

"I…I swore I'd never forget…" she muttered to Shimura, "But I can't watch him die…" Shimura smirked evilly at her.

"That's right Kagome…" he held his hand over her head, readying to erase her mind. Kagome closed her eyes, not being able to look at Inuyasha as she was about to forget him forever.

"STOP! NO!" Inuyasha screamed, chains biting into his flesh as he tried to move towards her. "KAGOME PLEASE STOP!" Those tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes as she felt it all being torn away from her, Inuyasha, their first kiss, where they met; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, even her own world. Everything she had even known, ever felt, ever dreamt, ever imagined, were passing before her eyes and being ripped way from her, all painfully slowly. Her insides turning cold as more and more of herself slipped away forever through her grasp.

The brilliant light that had surrounded her as her memories were stripped away, suddenly shimmered, dimming down until it was completely gone. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her gaze passing over everyone in the room as she looked about carefully, and frowned slightly.

"I don't…what happened…?" She looked over Inuyasha once more, though this time she fixed her gaze on him, and he looked hopefully back at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"No…" muttered Inuyasha, sinking back onto his heels and staring with empty and defeated eyes at the ground. It had finally happened. Over three years of happiness and he knew at some point, the world was going to pay him back in tenfold for experiencing it. Part of the reason it had taken his feelings so long to be brought out, was because he was afraid of this, of Kagome being targeted because of him, and now she stood there, looking at him, her eyes empty, and she was gone, Shimura had won.

"You…you…FUCKING BASTARD!" screamed Inuyasha, leaping to his feet and charging at Shimura. "I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!" To his surprise he actually reached Shimura, smacking him across the jaw, making Kagome jump back in surprise. Shimura grinned evilly as he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth, and the guards seized Inuyasha, dragging him backwards slightly.

"That's quite enough, Inuyasha, you've done enough damage for today," he said, Kagome looked at Shimura, and Inuyasha realised what he was doing.

"Don't you _dare_," growled Inuyasha, "don't you DARE-"

"I can't…remember…who am I?" asked Kagome quietly, and Inuyasha looked at her with concern. Was she hurt? She looked so broken, so…lost…

"Yes," muttered Shimura, his voice suddenly polite and calm, "but don't worry, Kagome, he will be punished accordingly for what he has done to you."

"What _I've_ done? You lying son of a-" Inuyasha elbowed his captor in the stomach, leaping forward again, though as Shimura waited to be set upon once more, he watched Inuyasha collapse at Kagome's feet. "Kagome, please, you have to know, you _have _to remember me." Kagome looked down at him, her eyes watering, looking confused and distressed.

"Please stop it," she whimpered, "please, I don't – I don't even – I can't remember _anything_…"

Once again the guards dragged Inuyasha off her. "Take him down to the dungeons, we'll deal with him later," ordered Shimura, then casting his gaze around at the half-demon children, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo, who were chained to the walls, not believing what had just happened. "And get rid of this trash, keep them as far from the half-demon as possible," Saito nodded in understanding, and Shimura turned to a bewildered and distressed looking Kagome. She looked up as Inuyasha screamed once more, being dragged backwards out of the chamber.

"Kagome, please, you have to remember!" The doors slammed closed behind him, drowning out the rest of his words, and Kagome gazed after him, tears falling silently from her eyes.

"Kagome?" asked Shimura softly, and she turned slowly to look at him, "are you okay?"

Kagome shook her head, then looking down at the tresses of ebony silk that hung over her shoulders, obviously taking in the fact that her hair was black.

"No…I can't…why can't I remember anything?" Shimura smiled at her, and held out his hand.

"Don't worry, I will help you remember." Kagome looked at him for a moment, hesitating slightly. He smiled once more at her, and slowly, she took his hand.

TBC

**~*~*~*~*~**

A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun! ANGST! It might interest you to know, that in my first draft of this (back in the days when the only anime I liked was Inuyasha, Gravitation, Fruits Basket and Escaflowne - God how I've changed, I can't even name all the one's I like now! I just know there's over 100 XD) in this chapter, the memory thing didn't work, and it actually ended in 15 chapters, but then I thought there would be no point in putting the memory thing in at all, and it was a waste of an idea, so I 'tweaked'.

Luv Shigure

x chuu x


	15. Chapter 15

**Evoke and Affliction**

**-Fifteen-**

Inuyasha winced as his head collided with the stone. He could feel the blood trickling down the side of his face from the fresh wound as he struggled to sit up, only to receive a blow to his spine, slamming him against the cold, unforgiving floor once more. A stream of revolting swear words even _he_ would never say were directed his way from his guards, before he heard the iron door to his cell slam closed, and he was plunged into complete darkness. When he had heard the echoing footsteps die away, Inuyasha edged long the ground, scratching and clawing at the damp walls of his prison with blunt nails, eventually managing to sit up.

He closed his eyes tight as his head throbbed painfully, leaning against the wall to remain upright. Fighting angry tears, determined not to cry as he tried to regain some of his human form's mediocre strength. It would be morning soon surely, and then he would be a half-demon again. But when he thought about it, what good would it do him? Even as a half-demon, Kagome still had no idea who he was, and Shimura was probably feeding her some fake history even now, as he sat in the darkness, alone. He had lost, for the first time ever; he had lost to a demon, and had no way of either saving Kagome, his friends, or even himself. _I've failed her, _he thought miserably, _and now she'll have to suffer eternity with that _monster_…_

"What could possibly have made you so miserable, _Dog-ears_?" asked a sarcastic, all too familiar voice. Inuyasha lifted his head with no small amount of effort, temporarily blinded by the dim light trickling in through the open door, and he sneered as Shimura stepped towards the iron bars of his prison. "Don't worry, Kagome is perfectly fine, in fact she is sleeping as we speak." Inuyasha glared at him, wanting to rip him to pieces, to watch him bleed, though not even able to get to his feet.

"You bastard…"

"Now, now Inuyasha, control your language, I-"

"What have I done…? WHAT HAVE I DONE? What gives you the right to do this to me – to _her_?" Shimura smiled sinisterly, with all the flair of Sesshomaru himself.

"If I had killed you, all those years ago, my mother, my father, they would both be alive. If your arrogant, foolish father, blinded by human love, had not – It does not matter now anyway, I have Kagome, and soon _you_ will be dead." Inuyasha spat blood out of his mouth and onto the floor, still looking at Shimura.

"And Kagome? What did she do to deserve this?" Shimura walked even closer the bars of his cell.

"I love Kagome…"

"'_Love her'_? You violated her mind! Everything she ever was – you destroyed her!"

"I saved her," Shimura paused a moment, letting his words sink in, "I saved her from death, from pain, from the agony of being with _you_. I saved her from the pain of having to deal with_ your_ dysfunctional demon and human sides battling for dominance over your body, I rescued her from the violent life you _forced _her to have!"

A great silence fell. _Maybe he is right_, thought Inuyasha. All Kagome seemed to have in her life with him _was_ suffering, and the happy moments, the moments he treasured with her, they seemed to come so rarely, and in between the everlasting violence. _No, _he reasoned with himself. _She loved me, and even if she _did _suffer at my side, Shimura is forcing her into his life; at least she made the choice to be with me…_

Shimura turned; satisfied that he had said exactly what Inuyasha didn't want to hear, until he barely caught his prisoner's mumbled words.

"I hope you're happy…"

"Excuse me?" asked Shimura, turning to face him once more. Inuyasha lifted his head defiantly, gazing through the bars to Shimura, his face tired and bloodstained.

"You were right, about me. When you took her away there was…there's _nothing_ to live for without her..." Shimura grinned with satisfaction. "But, if you think I will just roll over and die, without ripping you to pieces…I'll die without her, but I'm gonna damn make sure _you _take some damage before that happens." Shimura grinned once more, glad to see that Inuyasha still had some fight left in him. _It will make his death all the more painful, and all the more memorable._

"Your threats are entertaining Inuyasha," he jested. "Now if you excuse me, there's a lady awaiting my…_attention_." Inuyasha snarled with anger.

"You _dare_…you bastard…If you _dare_ touch her, if you dare try and rape her like that I'll_ kill_ you…even if I have to come back from the dead to do it. I'll KILL YOU!" Shimura turned away once more, his malicious thoughts in mind, slamming the iron door slammed behind him, and plunging Inuyasha into darkness again.

It seemed like every minute that passed the wounded _half-demon_ by were hours, time passing so slowly he feared that within the freezing darkness of the cell it had stopped. He knew he was a half-demon again, though he was still weak, and even breathing caused him great agony to manage. He had closed his eyes, trying to sleep many times, if only to regain _some _of his former strength. But whenever he drifted off into a doze he had nightmares of what Shimura might do to Kagome, and when he was awake the claustrophobic atmosphere in the darkness was too much to bear.

Whether he was sleeping, or having just slept he had no idea, he couldn't even manage to separate dreams from reality anymore, but he winced slightly as the dim light blinded his eyes, and he focused, seeing that the door was open once more. The door was open? He edged into the light, enjoying the radiance whilst he could, his ears pricking up as the rusty sound of the second door – the barred door of his prison slowly opened. He squinted, trying to see who it was, but that part of the room was dark, and it was impossible to see.

"Inuyasha?" asked the person. Inuyasha's spirits lifted, and once again he fought the tears in his eyes as they closed, and he breathed in the soothing scent around him. He opened his eyes again, and saw Kagome silhouetted with the light from the doorway, her face slightly ashen and weary. "Is that your name?" she asked, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's heart sank, she had no idea who he was. Her voice was tired, sad, and empty, not like her usual tone, and it saddened him all the more to hear it.

He watched as she paced along the small space between the cell and the stone wall opposite him with the iron door.

"Kagome?" he asked her, and she stopped, looking at him.

"Kagome…Kagome…_Kagome_…?" she muttered, "That's my name isn't it?" Inuyasha frowned, trying to get to his feet, but just sliding back down the wall and sinking to the floor for his attempts.

"Shimura didn't tell you?" She looked at him, the brightness gone from her eyes.

"He told me, everything…" Inuyasha sighed, tilting his head slightly as they watched each other.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I don't – I don't know why." Inuyasha smiled at her through the blood.

"Your name_ is _Kagome – Kagome Higurashi." Kagome looked at him with confusion.

"Why didn't Shimura tell me my full name?"

"Because he didn't know it," replied Inuyasha a little snappishly, coughing hard, blood splattering over his hands as he covered his mouth with them.

Kagome approached him, dropping slowly at his side as the hacking sound berated his throat. Hesitantly she reached out to touch him, patting him gently on his back. Inuyasha stopped, looking up at her, receiving a small smile from her lips. Unable to control the urge, Inuyasha leant forward, stroking the wisps of ebony hair that hung around her face. She smiled nervously, only making him jump slightly as she pulled back sharply, falling backwards onto her backside.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"I just-"

"I remember…someone…I felt you do that before…" Inuyasha's eyes widened, he had triggered her memory, not much of it, but she had remembered something, something that only he had ever done for her (to his knowledge anyway).

"You remembered?" he repeated quietly, she looked as if she might burst into tears at any moment, losing her memory obviously taking its toll on her.

"It was real? I wasn't imagining it?" Shakily, he leant forward, going to help her to her feet. She flinched, and edged away from him slightly, still on the ground. "I keep seeing things…are those real as well?" Inuyasha frowned slightly.

"What kind of things?" She shook her head, seeming as if she might not answer, but then she whispered a reply.

"Things that I don't understand…feelings that I can't remember having…things like – I remember feeling warm and safe and…then I can remember things like…it was something golden, shining…"

She looked up at him expectantly, feeling herself falling back into despair when he continued to look at her as if she'd gone mad. _Maybe I have, _she thought sadly, _some silly little confused child, I can't trust anyone because I don't know them; I can't even remember who I am, let alone all the other things that these people are expecting me to know._ She snapped back into reality as she saw something glimmering in front of her. Focusing back to where she sat with Inuyasha, she saw him retrieving something from within his haori.

"Is this what you saw?" he asked as softly as he could manage, fiddling with something behind his neck under his hair. Kagome gazed at him as he held out the locket, glimmering with the small amount of light escaping into the cell, and he dropped it into her palm. Her eyes widened.

"This is – how did you get this?"

"You gave it to me," he revealed, with a slight blush that she could not see, "over a year ago now." He smiled at her, laughing slightly, "You told me that it grants wishes." She smiled back, holding it up to the light that streamed in through the open doorway.

"Tell me," she said, her voice slightly stronger than it had been before. "Why did I give this to you?" Inuyasha sighed, leaning back on his heels.

"Because you loved me," Inuyasha expected her to deny it, but she remained silent. "Because…" continued Inuyasha, "because I love you." When she still didn't reply, Inuyasha leant back against the wall, exhausted again, his head throbbing worse than ever.

His eyes shot open, finding Kagome resting against him, her eyes closed, running her fingers absentmindedly along his kimono. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice as unsure as he felt. She nodded slightly.

"This is it…I remember this…the safe feeling…" Inuyasha smiled down at her, brushing the hair from her eyes, only to find himself wiping tears from them as well.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, she shook her head, the tears falling faster.

"Please – please help me!" she cried suddenly. Inuyasha's eyes turned glassy, not wanting to see her so distressed. "Please help me…help me remember…remember you…" Inuyasha held his arms tightly round her, holding her head against his chest, finding himself almost crying as well. _Why? Why does she have to ask the one thing of me that I can't guarantee? _

"Kagome…please don't cry," when she didn't stop, Inuyasha nuzzled against her hair and whispered in her ear. "You don't have to remember me to know that I love you, because it isn't a memory, I love you now."

She leant back, regarding him closely with watery eyes. "Are you…if you ask anything of me, I'll do it, so ask me…" A moment of silence fell, in which Kagome looked down at the locket in her hand, the last of her tears fading away.

"Can…" she began, raising her eyes slowly to meet his. "Can you…take me…?" Inuyasha looked up to her in confusion.

"What?"

"I want you to…please!" Kagome threw herself against him, clinging to him once more. "Please don't make me stay here anymore! Please Inuyasha, I can feel it…" her voice lowered suddenly, from what was hysterical, to a whisper, "I can feel myself slipping away, if I stay her anymore – please just take me away from here!"

Inuyasha tilted her face up to face him, meeting her halfway, and pressing his lips softly against hers. Closing his eyes as he kissed her, through the embrace unintentionally evoking memories, buried deep inside where no one else could reach. Inuyasha pulled away slowly, his nose stroking hers slightly. "Love…" she muttered.

"What?"

"I can't remember you, but I…can remember – love, I loved you, didn't I?" Before he could reply, Inuyasha pushed Kagome down, receiving a sharp, stinging slash across his cheek, the whiplash leaving a deep gash in its path. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face, finding the blood oozing from the angry wound. Turning round in Inuyasha's arms, Kagome saw the figure silhouetted in the doorway, the black whip with Inuyasha's blood dripping down it, held tightly in their hand.

"Half-demon Bastard! Get away from her!" snarled Shimura, cracking the whip across the same cheek, making even more blood fall down onto Kagome's face, and Inuyasha scream in agony. As the weapon was raised once more, Kagome was the one who cried out.

"STOP IT!" Shimura's arm halted, and he watched her closely. Her eyes met Shimura's, and he lowered his arm. "Please…" she muttered, "please don't hurt him anymore…" Shimura smiled at her sincerely, and held out his hand to her.

"Very well, come away then, and I won't have to hurt him anymore." Kagome watched him, feeling Inuyasha's embrace getting tighter, as if he was wordlessly telling her not to.

_If I go, Shimura will…but if I stay, Inuyasha will be hurt again._ Her head pounded, she didn't know what to do, or even if she should care if Inuyasha was hurt, she couldn't remember anything about him, but she couldn't remember anyone at all. Both of the half-demons with her in the cell could be telling her the truth, but which one she was really supposed to love? And to have shared such a past with, she couldn't remember, and it hurt to try. Hesitantly, Kagome stood up, but did not take Shimura's hand.

She was surprised as Inuyasha pulled her back down, gently tugging the locket out of her grip, and tying it round her neck, and under her hair, whilst Shimura's back was turned, as he headed for the door.

"This is the proof, that I'll come to find you," he whispered, casting an uneasy glance Shimura's way, "wherever he takes you, or whatever happens to you." He released her unwillingly, and she gathered herself to her feet, backing away, but wanting to hold his gaze as long as she could. Eventually she was in the doorway, and as she stepped out, Shimura slammed the door on Inuyasha, stealing the light away once more, along with any hope he had gained in the brief moments of Kagome's company. Inuyasha lowered his head, letting the blood fall down his face carelessly as he drowned in his misery.

He knew that there would be two great scars across his face for the rest of his life, half-demon though he was; the gashes were much deeper than he'd ever had before. "What's the point anyway," he muttered quietly to himself, "if Kagome isn't with me, nothing matters." In truth, he knew he was going to die, he could feel himself dying, not only inside, but outside too, and he had given Kagome the locket, because he wanted her to have it, before he slipped away forever. "I'm sorry," he muttered, finding that he'd made this apology so many times before to the priestess he cared about so much. "Kagome, I'm so sorry…"

"Who are you talking to?" Inuyasha opened his eyes wearily, feeling them sting as blood ran into them, but realising the door was open once more, and that someone he would have least expected was now in the doorway, the cold voice whispering into his dying ears.

"Get up Inuyasha…"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

**-Sixteen-**

Sesshomaru stood, framed in the glaring light, watching his brother carefully, his expression indistinct due to the shadow cast across his face. Though Inuyasha knew it was him, even if he hadn't been able to smell or sense him, he had a strange feeling that his brother had been waiting in the shadows for some time now, for Inuyasha's cell to be free from other visitors. "Get up Inuyasha…" Inuyasha winced as crimson fluids crept down his face. He had taken too much damage when in human form, and it was taking far too long for him to recover.

"What do you want?" spat Inuyasha, not caring anymore. Sesshomaru stepped towards his brother slowly, until there were mere inches of space between them,

"Is that any way to greet your own flesh and blood? You have no idea how much trouble I've been through to see you Inuyasha-"

"Shut up…no more games, I don't care anymore, so get away from me…"

"Indeed, so ungrateful," said Sesshomaru in a sarcastic voice, "you should be thanking me. After all, who do you think showed your Priestess the way down here?" Inuyasha frowned in confusion, "do not tell me that there is nothing I could give you that would make _everything_ you feel just fall away."

Inuyasha looked up at him, just wanting him to go away. "Get up Inuyasha," repeated the older demon. Inuyasha sneered.

"I'm dying you idiot…"

"Giving up so easily?"

"Yes."

"How pitiful-"

"Is Isn't it? Now piss off." A small silence fell, in which Inuyasha lay against the wall, his eyes closed, and Sesshomaru watched him carefully, until Inuyasha felt the weight of his brother's gaze on him, and he opened bloodstained golden eyes once more. "What?" he asked, his voice all-but crumbling with exhaustion.

"You don't know what will happen to her if you give up, do you?"

"What?"

"Your human, the priestess…Kagome, you don't know, do you?"

Inuyasha was so tired, he just wanted it to be over, his body ached, his wounds stung and his vision was blurry because of the blood and concussion.

"I tried, I tried and she-"

"Begged you to take her away – Asked you with all that she had to help her remember what she's lost, and you failed her." Sesshomaru's words cut through him like a whiplash, but they were true, and he knew it. "If you give up, Shimura will violate her mind, and everything she ever was, in more ways than one." Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, "the rest of her mortal life will be torture, decades living in misery and darkness, unless she sees sense, and ends her own life long before then-"

Anger seared through the half-demon, he kicked to at his brother's legs, making him fall to his knees before him.

"How dare you!" he spat, his energy draining away faster and faster, though still too furious to allow himself to give up yet, "How dare you suggest that she'd commit suicide? You slimy bastard!" Sesshomaru regained his feet, sneered down at his sibling.

"If you give up, and leave her with Shimura, not only will she welcome death, but it will be better than one moment with that _thing_ lurking around her, leeching her spirit away and seducing her into shadow for eternity, when she is supposed to be with_ you_!"

Inuyasha fell quiet once more, Sesshomaru was right, and even if it meant even more pain, even if it meant worse tortures than death, he wouldn't let Shimura do that to the one person he'd treasured above anything else, and he wouldn't let the small, precious time he had left with Kagome, be stolen away from him. As if he could read his thoughts, Sesshomaru held out a hand to his brother and repeated his order once more, a little slower than before. "Get up Inuyasha."

Wincing and swearing under his breath, Inuyasha slowly slid up the wall, taking his brothers hand reluctantly, and steadying himself on his feet, trying to stop swaying. "I'll give you anything, Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha, his voice uncharacteristically humble. Looking into his brother's face he steadied himself, as he attempted speech once more. "The Shikon no Tama – the Tenseiga – _anything_, if you swear to me that you'll protect Kagome from Shimura, no matter what. Do you swear it?" Sesshomaru watched him carefully.

"We have despised each other since-"

"Will you swear it? This isn't about me, or you, or our stupid fight, now will you swear it?" He looked as if he may not answer, but eventually, Sesshomaru nodded slowly. Inuyasha nodded in understanding, going to move once more. Suddenly he stumbled, wounded body crashing to the ground.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru, his voice unusually concerned. Inuyasha winced, struggling to see, but finding, no matter how hard he blinked, or rubbed his eyes, his vision was no longer blurred now, but completely obscured. He couldn't see anymore – he was blind.

* * *

Kagome followed Shimura through the brightly lit halls of the surprisingly beautiful castle. She had tried to be fair to him, and give him just as much faith as she had in Inuyasha, but deep down, she could sense there was something wrong, and that if she could only turn the light on inside, she'd see what it was. But it was dark, no matter how bright and cheerful it was around her, everything inside was dark. Shimura slowed down slightly, noticing she was falling behind, trying to take her hand. She flinched, recoiling from his touch, and pulling her hand away sharply, purely out of instinct. He stopped, turning and looking at her carefully, before smiling once more.

"Kagome, are you okay? You seem…" he didn't finish his sentence, but opened the door that they had stopped beside, gesturing that she should go in first. She walked in, hearing him follow, and gazed about the room. A typical, although extravagantly beautiful bedroom suite lay about her, and she guessed this was where she was supposed to stay. "You can sleep here," said Shimura, walking over to her bed where some clothes had been laid out for her. "And maybe you should change, and go to sleep, you've had a-" He stopped suddenly, realising she wasn't listening, "Kagome?"

Kagome turned to face him, snapping out of her thoughtfulness that had spread over her as she had gazed into the mirror that she stood in front of.

"Yes."

"As I said, you just need some sleep," he repeated, stopping in the now open doorway to watch her. Feeling his gaze on her, she laid down on the bed, closing her eyes until she heard the door close, and his footsteps die away along the corridor outside.

Sitting up immediately, Kagome got up carefully, not wanting to be heard, making her way across the room, pausing before the mirror that stood there. Looking into the pale glass, Kagome saw past her image reflected there, finding something buried much more deep, her memory. Gazing into the glass, the feeling of having been here before washed into her mind, like a question she knew the answer to, but just could not put her finger on it, and if someone else shouted out the answer, she'd remember. But the reflection reminded her that she was completely alone in the room, and no one was here to help her find what was lost.

Suddenly, heavy, clumsy footsteps were heard in the corridor, approaching the door. Noiselessly, Kagome rushed over onto the bed, laying back down again, her back to the door, eyes shut tight, and trying to force her breathing to steady as she heard the door creak slowly open. As the door closed behind the now soft footsteps, Kagome nearly jumped as she heard something stumble to the floor.

Passing off her jump of surprise as a jerk in her sleep, Kagome listened to the hushed voices in the room, failing to hear what they were saying. Kagome felt a prickle shoot done her spine, as she sensed something approaching the bed where she lay. Her breathing fighting to speed up again, Kagome closed her eyes tight, only to open them again, as hot breath steamed over her face.

A clawed hand clasped over her mouth, muffling the scream she tried to manage as the creature turned her to face them. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw him, and she struggled against him, only to have her hands forced down for her efforts, and he watched her carefully.

"Silence your noise!" hissed Sesshomaru, muffling the next attempted scream with his hand. Kagome bit hard into his hand, leaping up onto her feet. Arms snatched around her waist, Sesshomaru's hand stifling another scream. "Stop!"

"Stop it..." came another, weaker voice. Kagome looked down into the corner of the room, seeing Inuyasha, crumpled there, his silver bangs hanging into his face, so she couldn't see his expression, the only thing clear on his face, the two vicious, fresh scars across his cheek.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly, pulling Sesshomaru's hand from her mouth. Seeing she had decided not to scream anymore, Sesshomaru released her, watching her as Inuyasha forced himself up to his feet, stumbling over to her side. "Inuyasha?" asked Kagome again, "are you-" she broke off, Inuyasha's strength fading fast, as he collapsed into her arms, making her drop to the floor with him. "Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru watched his younger brother carefully, knowing something was not quite right. Inuyasha rested in Kagome's lap, his head cradled in her arms as she stroked the hair out of his bloodied face carefully. "Inuyasha?!" she gasped, the blood drying on his skin, bloodstained, blank irises staring up at her, not seeing her at all. Sesshomaru turned his head away, not looking at anything in particular, especially not the two in the room with him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he felt liquid drip slowly onto his face, reaching up blindly, Kagome took his hand, and he held it over her cheek, finding it was her tears.

"There's not…a lot of time…" muttered Inuyasha, his voice broken and hoarse, "but we can get you out of here, Sesshomaru will help us." Kagome cried even harder, not taking in a word he'd said.

"Inuyasha…you're…your eyes are…" Inuyasha blinked.

"I won't leave you here…I'll never let him do that to you…but if you ever…" he broke off, his throat hurting to speak anymore.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, facing the two at last.

"What he is trying to say is – we need to move now if you ever want to leave here, because if we get caught, that is it…we are all you have, your last chance out." Looking deep into Sesshomaru's eyes, almost identical to Inuyasha's, and nodding slowly in reply. "In that case we-" SMACK! Sesshomaru flew across the room, his head crashing into the stone wall. Kagome screamed as the Demon lord slid down the wall, crumpling on the floor, his eyes closed, blood streaming down his face from his skull, and pooling around his body. Kagome looked up at the figure that loomed over her as she held Inuyasha's body loosely in her arms, not as tightly or lovingly as he wanted right now.

Shimura stared down at them, his hand and claws stained with Sesshomaru's blood.

"Get up Kagome," he growled dangerously. Kagome swallowed hard, shivering, but did not move. "Get up, or I'll make you." Kagome feared the tone in his voice, it was something she never heard from him, and it chilled her heart to hear it. Still she did not move. Inuyasha coughed hard, shaking slightly in her arms.

"Kag-Kagome," he croaked, she looked down at him, "never give up fighting him…"

"Shut up!" screamed Shimura, kicking Inuyasha hard in the side, causing blood cascade over Kagome's front. The Priestess screamed again, her migraine from earlier returning, but this time it was worse.

Shimura flew backwards as Sesshomaru's fist collided with his face, the demon standing at Inuyasha and Kagome's side, as Shimura struggled to his feet even more fuming than before. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY DEMON BASTARD!" To Shimura's anger, Sesshomaru merely sneered, leaning down to Kagome, and slipping something into her hands. "W-Where did you get that from Sesshomaru?" asked Shimura, his voice uneasy. Sesshomaru stood up once more, turning to face him with another sneer.

"Something seems to have upset you, Shimura. Could it be that you are afraid she will discover what you have done?" Shimura's eyes widened even further, as he watched Kagome run her fingers along the glass and frame, of Kanna's mirror.

Shimura lurched forwards, Sesshomaru stepping in his path, and holding Shimura back, as Kagome traced over the mirror's surface, her reflection nowhere to be seen, the same black billowing clouds reflected inside the glass in its place. Kagome's eyes widened as within the storm in the glass, came a clear image, the image she'd been searching to find with all her strength - how she lost her memories.

"No!" screamed Shimura, punching Sesshomaru in the stomach, and surging forwards. All within seconds, Kagome had thrown the mirror away from her, seized the engraved knife from his belt and held it up against her throat. Silence fell, Sesshomaru was crumpled on the floor once more, Inuyasha couldn't see, and had no idea what was going on, as Shimura watched Kagome carefully, frozen only a few inches from her.

Shimura stepped slowly towards her, but Kagome held the knife closer, and he halted.

"Stop, stop right there," she ordered, her voice shaking.

"Kagome, please-"

"No, damn it I…I won't…you did this to me…" Shimura's eyes widened. "You violated my mind, you lied to me when I trusted you, you threatened what I loved most and _made _me forget what I'd fought to keep, you selfish BASTARD!"

"Kagome-"

"STOP IT!" He halted again in his attempts to near her, and Inuyasha shifted in her lap, looking up at her in confusion with blind eyes. "I refuse…I will never stay here, and know that I am not who I was anymore. So just…Undo the spell, or I'll go through with this threat." Kagome's voice was overly hysterical, and Shimura knew she had been pushed far enough to not be bluffing.

"Kagome-"

"Stop it! Give me my memories back now!" Shimura watched her carefully, as if making up his mind.

"You…you wouldn't do it, you-"

"I refuse to spend the rest of my life as an empty shell, as a ghost of what I was before _you _stole it away. Now give me it back!"

Nervously, and half-heartedly, Shimura stepped forward, holding his hand over Kagome in the same way as before. Blinding light smothered the room within a split second, fading as quickly as it had come. Kagome looked down at the knife in her hand, throwing it away from her as if she had no idea how it got there, looking down at Inuyasha in her arms. "Inuyasha," she whispered, pulling him tight against her, "I love you so much." Tears fell onto his face, and Inuyasha smiled weakly.

"Are you – can you remember?" he asked hoarsely. Kagome smiled.

"I remember," she whispered, nuzzling her face against his, "I'm sorry that I ever forgot…"

"Not as sorry as you'll be for remembering…" Kagome looked up, meeting Shimura's blue orbs, like slits, staring back at her with fury.

Shimura lunged forward, sending Kagome hurtling backwards against the wall, Inuyasha still lying helpless on the floor, unable to see what was happening. As Kagome lay crumpled and dazed on the floor, Shimura bent down, seizing Inuyasha's throat and dragging him upwards, so his feet hung above the floor. Inuyasha screamed as Shimura dug his claws into his throat, and Sesshomaru stumbled to his feet, looking wildly about him. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" growled Shimura evilly, "still require oxygen to-" Shimura choked on his words as Sesshomaru leapt forward, locking Shimura's throat in a vice-grip. Inuyasha fell to the floor, holding his throat with his hands, as Kagome crawled over to him, slightly concussed from where she hit her head.

"Inuyasha? Are you-" Kagome stopped as her vision went hazy, her head throbbing as if it were about to explode at ten times its normal size. Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome as she gasped, clasping the back of her head in pain. Inuyasha lay on the ground, hearing everything that was going on, and sensing it, but he couldn't see it, and it was driving him insane. _No way, _he thought, _no way am I being like this forever, I don't want…I can't stay like this! _

Suddenly Inuyasha blinked blindly in the direction that he could smell Kagome, she was very close, he knew that, and he winced slightly as something dripped onto his face, his heart freezing as he realised what it was – blood!

"Kagome…Kagome what's going on?" he asked hoarsely, receiving no immediate reply.

"I – I'm fine, I just-"

"Let go of me you demon bastard!" Kagome broke off as Shimura screamed, flipping Sesshomaru onto the floor, his foot smashing into his stomach. Sesshomaru winced, snatching at Shimura's ankles, knocking him to the ground as well. Pinning him down to the ground, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, get the mirror, get Kanna's mirror now!" Kagome winced as her head pounded, and looked up at him.

"But, Inuyasha is-"

"Never mind Inuyasha, whatever happens now can be changed if you just look into the mirror!"

"What the-"

"If you look into the mirror, everything will be undone," he explained, receiving a punch in the face, blood pouring from his mouth. "JUST DO IT!" Kagome crawled over across the room where she'd thrown it, reaching under the bed, and searching blindly for it.

Sesshomaru yelled and Shimura smacked him again, his nose bleeding as well now, Shimura scrambling to stop Kagome. Kagome reached further for the mirror, but failed to find it.

"It's not here!" she called to Sesshomaru.

"Keep looking!" Sesshomaru flung himself on top of Shimura, stopping him, but being wrestled away from. Suddenly, Kagome's fingers stroked over the mirror's frame, and she slid it towards her. All of a sudden, Kagome was yanked backwards, slamming against the floor. Shimura pinned her against the ground, and when she turned her head she saw blood pooling on the ground – her blood.

"No, I won't let you go back, I won't let Inuyasha have you!" Sesshomaru snatched at Shimura, trying to drag him off Kagome, the demon elbowing Sesshomaru away, sending him flying backwards.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome, hearing a nasty crack, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to help her anymore…

"Stupid bitch…" hissed Shimura, his crystal eyes glowing a fiery crimson, "a blind half-demon? You seek help from a toothless mongrel!" Kagome writhed, trying to get away, but failing to do so, her strength was failing, and she felt more of her own blood pool around her.

"INUYASHA!" Shimura laughed again at her, making Kagome near to tears. "INUYASHA!" Suddenly, Inuyasha leapt on Shimura, sinking his teeth into the demon's shoulder like some savage animal. Shimura howled in pain, as he threw himself backwards. Kagome winced as she heard the pained yelp of Inuyasha as Shimura landed on top of him, but she crawled over to the bed once more, trying to retrieve the mirror.

Inuyasha scream as Shimura leapt up, stamping hard on Inuyasha's back. The demon grinned evilly at the revolting snaps of Inuyasha's body, before leaning down, snatching up the knife Kagome had dropped on the floor, seizing handful of Inuyasha's hair, and holding his head up off the floor.

"You worthless mongrel…" Shimura growled, holding the knife up against Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha winced, the knife scraping into his skin.

Kagome snatched up the mirror, just as Shimura held back the blade. Inuyasha screamed, feeling the metal scrape through his skin, his own blood pouring down his chest, before numbing all over. Everything was cold, as if wind were rushing past him, before, his blinded eyes felt red hot, and then normal again. A white light flashing before them, once again fading into nothing, leaving behind his sight, and what he saw wasn't Kagome with the mirror, his blood, Sesshomaru's corpse, or Shimura's sadistic gaze, but something he'd least expect…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

La Li Ho! **PLEASE READ THIS BIT VERY IMPORTANT: **we're nearly at the end of this fic now, just 2 more chapters to go after this and then I will post the first chapter of part 4, But **please **remember that the first chapter of the next one _should _be a lemon, but I am not going to post it on this website since most of my current readers dont wish to read it, _however _if _you _wish to read it, please email me with your email address, telling me that you want it and I will email the lemon to you. K?

Enjoy and please leave a review ^.^

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Never Forget**

**-Seventeen-**

Shimura stood by his throne, Kagome before him, and his hand hovering over her head. The same, savage warriors held Inuyasha back, whimpers and screams from the half-demon children, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku and Sango sounded in his _human _ears, and tresses of black hair hung over his shoulders – they had gone back. Suddenly, the bright light that he had watched take away Kagome's memories once, radiated from Shimura's hand, and it was happening all over again. "STOP! NO!" Inuyasha yelled. But as a light glimmered from Shimura's hand, Kagome's eyes shot open, her fingers clenched into a first as she threw her weight into the blow that smashed into his stomach, before staggering to her feet, and dashing to Inuyasha's side.

"SHOOT HIM FOOLS! SHOOT HIM!" Shimura screamed furiously. The bowmen launched their bolts and they sped towards Inuyasha. Kagome leapt into Inuyasha's arms, and collapsed there, all seven of the bolts in her back.

A trembling hand reached for the bolts, and with tears in his eyes, Inuyasha pulled them from her back, one by one; Kagome made no reaction.

"Kagome…?" he asked, losing the battle to keep his voice steady as she looked up at him; she held her hand to his face and stroked it softly.

"I could never forget you… Inuyasha…" Dark eyes widened and closed, and her hand fell limp at her side. The half-demon children looked away, tears in their eyes, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala stood in their chains, mourning their friend in silent agony as Inuyasha held Kagome's dead body.

Sesshomaru rushed through the doorway, Rin at his side, only to see his brother in human form, cradling Kagome's lifeless body on the floor. Sesshomaru sighed deeply, gaze falling to the floor; he was too late. Just then, Inuyasha laid Kagome's body down, and gathered himself to his feet, turning to face the demons with a foreboding ferocity in his eyes.

"You…damn…BASTARDS!" Inuyasha spun round, mortal fist colliding with Saito's jaw and sending him hurtling across the ground. The other demons enclosed around him. Sesshomaru leapt forward, clawed fingers snatching Tetsusaiga away from Shimura's grip. Sango gasped as their enemy held their only hope; she knew it was over, Sesshomaru would take the sword, and they would all die. Sesshomaru jumped into the masses, standing back-to-back with Inuyasha, mimicking a time not too long ago, where there fought on each other's side. This would be a repeat of such a time. The Half-demon regarded him with both astonishment and confusion as Sesshomaru slipped the sword into his brother's hand.

"If our father had meant for me to have this sword, he would have given it to me before he died, and he would not have made the curse so only someone like you could hold it. This is _your _inheritance from our father." Inuyasha understood, this was Sesshomaru's way of saying he would help him.

The whip that shot from Sesshomaru's fingertips snapped at demonic flesh, tearing vicious streaks of blood, the warriors falling under the attack.

"I can't hold a transformed Tetsusaiga when I'm human," Inuyasha muttered to Sesshomaru, still reeling from the Demon lord offering him any form of assistance.

"Then you will have to put some muscle behind it," he replied, slashing at the attacking demons with the whip. Inuyasha lunged at the warriors, Tetsusaiga severing their heads in one swift movement. The attack took a lot out of Inuyasha, who had to use his own energy now he couldn't rely on the sword's power. Now the demons drew their weapons, each had blade coated with the glistening magic that Shimura had used to make them more powerful. A demon lunged at Sesshomaru, leaving a great bloody gash in its wake, the wound staining his cheek with crimson fluid; Sesshomaru merely wiped the blood from his face, and twisted the demon's neck, causing it to crack revoltingly. He grabbed the creature's sword and threw it to Rin, who caught it handily.

"Free the others," he ordered her continuing to fight alongside Inuyasha.

Rin darted to Sango first, and swung the sword sharply and Sango dropped to the floor, free from her chains. But as Rin ran to Miroku, a demon advanced upon her, foot crashing into her side, and booting her across the floor. The demon persisted in relentlessly smacking her across the stone ground, the little girl squeaking with pain. Inuyasha rolled forward, snatching her up into his arms, the demon's attack smashing into his ribs, and sending them both hurtling into the nearby wall. Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet, body quavering under the desire to collapse under the strain. The blade soared through the air as the demon threw it, the sword sticking into the supporting wall, and pinning Inuyasha in place by his kimono. The Half-demon dropped Rin.

"Go, now!" Rin ran from his side to the shadows. The demon advanced swiftly, stopping before Inuyasha, and raised a scythe that's blade glimmered through blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried, her Lord turning to face her from across the battle, the whip under his fingertips' control flicking to snap round the demon's throat, dragging him backwards. As the creature fell back, the whip snapped his neck, and he collapsed to the floor.

Sango had released Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and the half-demon children; who all snatched back their weapons from the ground, and leapt into battle. Sango's hands gripped the Cat-Demon's mane, darting onto Kilala's back, Hirakoitsu soaring through hoards of demons, blood staining the condensed air as it sliced through strong bodies with little effort, returning to it's wielder only to let lose once more. The staff in Miroku's hands smacked into demonic skulls, flesh and bones breaking under uncharacteristic fury that burned in religious blood from his friend's death. The Kitsune at his side had transformed into a Kilala double, and snapped and clawed at the warriors, who were confused that there were two fiery cat demons on the attack instead of the one they had captured.

Whilst Kai and Toru worked back-to-back, Katsuchiro and Falken fell prey to their compassion for their fellow half-demon who had just lost the one he loved, bitter sadness and anger screaming in their chests so ferociously that their 'slaughtering game' lay forgotten, the two that used to hate each other fighting through the masses, demons dropping at their feet. Mèhiro launched forward, seizing the demons that attacked Miura and Mikeu, knocking them aside as he shoved the children into an arch, along with the others working with Atelia to keep them safe. The demon kill count began to rise rapidly, and fewer and fewer of Shimura's army rose from their places on the floor.

Saito was enraged at these worthless Halflings who were desecrating his army with relative ease. He drew the blade from the sheath at his waist, and advanced on Inuyasha with a sinister glimmer in his eye. But he dropped down and screamed as his sword fell to the floor; along with his arm. Blood swam from his shoulder as he looked up at his attacker, Sesshomaru.

"But you…you hate him!" Saito exclaimed, clasping his shoulder in pain. Sesshomaru glanced across at Inuyasha, who had just pulled the sword from his kimono sleeve.

"I do hate him…" Sesshomaru muttered, punctuating his words by smashing his foot into his side. "I hate him for caring so foolishly for other people," he followed Saito and kept kicking him. "I hate him for having someone who loves him unselfishly. I hate him for surviving when I left him for dead. I hate him for being a half-demon. I hate him for sharing my blood!" He brought the whip down swiftly across the Demon's face, bloody welts crashing across the skin. "I hate him for being able to cry – to feel when I have nothing; I hate him for being able to wield Tetsusaiga which should have passed to _me_, the oldest son." Saito backed up against the wall, fear in his eyes. "I hate him for existing-" He raised Saito's sword high above his head, "-but he _is_ my brother." He brought it down hard upon Saito and his head was cleaved in two. Sesshomaru stood back, a little out of breath. "Maybe I should have realised that long ago…" he muttered, throwing the sword down beside the bloody corpse.

Inuyasha looked to Shimura, who remained gazing at Kagome's dead body as he stood by it, an expressionless look on his face. Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga and advanced furiously towards him. He slashed the unsuspecting Shimura across the face, and blood wept from the wound, cascading down his face, causing Shimura backed away as Inuyasha approached him, anger like fire burning inside him.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Inuyasha, attacking Shimura again, and blood poured from his arms. "Kagome was _everything_ good and pure in this world, and you killed her because of your petty hatred of someone who doesn't even know who you are!" A deep cut rested now from Shimura's right eyebrow to the edge of his nose as a result of the next lacerating blow, and he flinched, not only at the stinging pain but at the words.

"I did not want her dead… she was the most beautiful thing I have ever known, I would _never_ want her dead!"

"But she _is_ dead you bastard!" Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach and across the floor; Shimura slammed into the corner, and stood there, Inuyasha blocking his only escape.

Shimura raised his hand, an orb of blue energy building, but Inuyasha stabbed his wrist with Tetsusaiga, and the energy ball disappeared. A blue light radiated around Inuyasha, and it came from Tetsusaiga.

"But…that sword cannot do that!" gasped Shimura, as Inuyasha held him up by the throat. The blue light rushed up the sword, and into Inuyasha's body, strength coursing through his veins like he'd never known before.

"Guess it's something to do with the anger you've just made me feel…" replied Inuyasha grating his fingernails hard against Shimura's throat.

"And when I die… you think that will help? She will still be dead…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Inuyasha, punching Shimura in the face.

"Because you were selfish…because you would not let her forget…my magic will seal her body, her soul away in the mirror, and she will _never_ find peace!" Inuyasha dropped him, and turned to watch as Kagome's body faded slowly away, and poured into Kanna's mirror, which Inuyasha had only just noticed stood by the throne on a stand.

Shimura limped to the mirror, and stabbed himself through the stomach, still grinning evilly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared in horror; and his friends watched as the last of the warriors dropped dead on the stone floor.

"Now Inuyasha…there is no way for her to come back." Blood dripped down Shimura's body as he stood before them all.

"Inuyasha," called Sesshomaru, Inuyasha turned to his brother, lost for how to save Kagome's soul. "Use the mirrors." Inuyasha looked perplexedly at him for a moment, and then he knew what to do. Inuyasha noticed that all the other mirrors had been placed in the arches around the room, he saw the moonlight shining through the great arches, but noticed only one mirror was out of place; the great circular one. _Would be the biggest one, _thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leapt into the arch, and tried with all his might to turn the mirror, knowing that if Shimura died before he could work the mirror's magic, Kagome's soul would be lost forever. But he was still human, and he had no strength left in him now. Inuyasha pushed hard against the mirror, sweat dripping down his face, but he couldn't move it. Then he turned as he felt something come beside him, it was Sesshomaru; with a nod from his brother, they both pushed at the same time, and the mirror turned slowly round, the stone stand grating against the ground with defiance and dust. As the moonlight hit the looking glass, it reflected from mirror to mirror around the room, and onto Shimura. But instead of stopping at Shimura, the rays passed through him, burning with fresh vengeance through his body. Shimura screamed in agony as it burned through him, scorching and tearing at his flesh, until it had burned right through him, and the moonlight hit the mirror.

The room was lit with an eerie blue light, and the atmosphere thickened.

"Miroku, go!" Miroku nodded to Inuyasha, charged at Shimura, thrusting his staff through his heart, and pinned him to the mirror. The light continued to burn through him, until the ashes of his body faded, and disappeared. Kagome's body appeared on the ground before the mirror, still lifeless, and the blue light still remained.

Inuyasha dropped down off the ledge, and ran to Kagome's body. He pulled her up into his arms, and bitter, silent and barely noticeable tears fell onto her pale skin. His friends came towards him, though stopping at a distance to allow some slither of his pride to remain uncompromised. Sesshomaru approached, the Demon slayer holding Rin in her arms moving to hand her to Sesshomaru, but he ignored her, and went to Inuyasha's side.

"Stand up," he said as he stopped at his brother's side. Inuyasha did not look up at him, he couldn't face him, or _anyone _with such weakness and misery plastered across his features. "I said, STAND UP!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him up beside him. The Half-demon's fist crashed towards him, but the Demon lord blocked the blow, pushing him away roughly. Both stood glaring at each other, out of breath. "Hold out Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha just looked down sorrowfully at Kagome's body. Sesshomaru drew out a sword from its sheath, it glowed much like Tetsusaiga, and resembled it greatly; it was their father's other sword. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, and not knowing (or really caring) what was going on, held out Tetsusaiga.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked, not really caring to argue for even his pride at this moment.

"Stand over here, and when I tell you, launch an energy wave at Kagome."

"What? You know I-"

"-Just do as you are told. Though know we have to do this exactly the same time, otherwise the blasts separately will simply destroy her body."

"Why can't you just use Tenseiga's resurrection power?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because the shadow realms have interfered with her spirit, it wouldn't work." Inuyasha nodded slightly; he stood beside Sesshomaru, and raised Tetsusaiga half-heartedly, not trusting his brother enough to offer up full trust – _especially _now…

Sesshomaru raised his left arm alongside Inuyasha's right, Tenseiga in hand. As Tetsusaiga met its brother, it transformed in Inuyasha's hand, and Inuyasha's eyes widened with surprise. "NOW!" The power sped from the sword, yet it seemed to move with slow motion, glimmering with opposite coloured light – blue from Tetsusaiga, and magenta accompanying it from Tenseiga. The light merged together to form a brilliant purple, and it dissolved into Kagome's body, that did not so much as _twitch _as the blasts seemed to dissolve into her flesh.

As the light faded, Inuyasha and the others looked to Kagome's form, but it still remained ever still. Inuyasha stared, knowing that their last hope had failed, and she was now truly dead. Then, suddenly, Kagome's body gave a sharp jolt as if being electrically shocked. Her eyes opened and she gasped loudly.

"Inuyasha…?" she muttered as she drew in deep breaths. Inuyasha ran to her side, dropping Tetsusaiga, and pulled her into a tight hug, tighter than ever before. Inuyasha's eyes turned glassy, and he kissed her over and over again.

"You are so stupid! You're stupid do you understand! Don't you ever do that to me again!" He exclaimed with shamed tears, still kissing her. Shippo went bright red, and turned away, as did a lot of the other children. Kagome smiled through her aching muscles, her eyes swelling with tears as well.

"I'm sorry," she replied. But as the happy ending seemed inevitable, a dark aura radiated from Kanna's mirror.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And you thought you were gonna get a happy ending in this chappie? Neh! But as for the fact if you're gonna get one at all, you'll have ter see won't ya? Hehe... Neways, ya wanna know, then review ppl ^_^ (Yea, you're just ppl today, I can't think of anything overdramatic and flattering to call ya lol)

Luv Shigure

x chuu x


	18. Chapter 18

**Transformation**

**-Eighteen-**

Sango, who stood with an unconscious Rin in her arms, saw the mirror's violent glow, and turned anxiously to her companions.

"Inuyasha the mirror!" The 'human' looked up from where he held Kagome on the ground, and his eyes widened with horror. Suddenly, the blue light turned a violent shade of purple, and shot out of the mirror. The light skinned Miroku's side, leaving a great gash across it; he flew through the air and crashed down by Katsuchiro's side, the boy scrabling forwards to help him up off the ground. Inuyasha jumped backwards with Kagome in his arms, narrowly missing the light. The light swirled angrily around them, and stopped before the mirror again; but in its midst, stood Shimura seething with anger and hatred.

His eyes were full of anger, the iris' flickering a foreboding red. He glared with vengeance upon his enemies, and they backed away slowly.

"Foolish bastards…" he muttered, "DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KILL ME?!!!" The light erupted like fire around him, and the others thrown backwards into cold unforgiving stone. The fire flew everywhere around them, scorching everything within reach. Inuyasha threw his kimono over Kagome and Shippo, and turning to the other half-demons.

"Get out of here, we'll meet up outside!" Falken and Toru nodded their understanding as they scrambled to their feet, helping the others to safety beyond the burning arch that was the door. Katsuchiro and Kai gazed back at Inuyasha regretfully, before Toru pulled them through the fire that began to lick at the door, and slammed it shut, raging flames scorching where they had stood moments before.

Sango darted to Miroku's side as the flames shot towards him, pulling him and Rin behind a rectangular mirror, only just in time. Kilala dodged the flames swiftly, transforming back and joining Sango behind the mirror. Inuyasha lifted his head to see if he could distinguish Shimura within the wild flames. He saw Shimura within the fire, but what he saw did not boost his confidence. Shimura's head became distorted, growing to more than three times its usual size; his pale skin tearing away to make way for his bones to stretch more and more, a rougher and darker hide revealed beneath, and his eyes burning an even fiercer red. Reptilian wings sprung bloodily from his back, tearing skin and clothes. Inuyasha gazed upon his enemy's transformation…a dragon.

"Holy crap…" he muttered to himself, and Kagome pulled the kimono off her head to see what was happening.

"What the hell is that?" she asked as her eyes met Shimura. Inuyasha pulled the kimono back over her swiftly, and dragging both her and Shippo behind the oval mirror beside the one Sango and the others had hidden behind.

"What's wrong _Inuyasha_, you're not afraid are you?!" Shimura had not seen where his opponents had hidden, but he had another way of getting them out. The creature leapt into the air and beat his wings, a ferocious cyclone erupting from his wings. Inuyasha held onto the mirror with one hand, grabbing Kagome with the other. The Priestess pressed her body as tightly against Inuyasha's side as she could, holding onto him with fear, as Shippo did the same to her, the winds determined to tear them from their hiding place. Kilala transformed again (still hidden behind the great Mirror even with her incredible stature), and she pinned Miroku and Sango against the mirror and safe from harm.

Suddenly, the cyclone took an even more violent twist, and Kilala lost her grip on the ground. She skidded a little, and Sango was caught in the whirlwind.

"Sango!" Miroku cried out, reaching for her even as the cat-demon pinned him back against the mirror, saving him. Then the winds ceased, and Inuyasha and the others heard Shimura's distorted, raspy, words echo around them.

"Come out and face me Inuyasha…or I'll slit _her _throat in your place…" Inuyasha released his grip on the mirror, and looked helplessly to Kagome.

"Stay here," he ordered, and let her go, jumping out from the mirror's cover, legs groaning their protest as his feet slammed hard against the ground before Shimura with the landing.

Inuyasha walked confidently towards him, though Tenseiga was nowhere to be seen, he was still human and Shimura wielded many sharp talons and fangs as his weapons. "You bastard," said Inuyasha, "I'm here, now let her go." Shimura grinned menacingly, exposing a mouth full of great white fangs. He held Sango in his claws, and she seemed to be loosing her breath, the razor claws digging into her flesh, causing crimson tears to cry from the wounds. Shimura threw her at Inuyasha, and they both skidded into the wall.

"I knew you would come out once I took someone you cared about Inuyasha…young and fragile women seem to be your weak spot." Sango opened her eyes, and grabbed the Hirakoitsu that was tied to her back.

"That's another mistake you made, thinking _I _was fragile!" She let fly the weapon, and it shot into Shimura's wing, slicing the end off of it. Shimura howled with agony as the Demon slayer caught the weapon on its return, smirking at the blood that stained the boomerang's edge.

"Get back!" Inuyasha ordered, Sango looked at him confusedly, but as he gave her a look as if to say: _"I need to do this alone,"_ she ran back to the cover of the mirror.

Shimura roared with anger at Inuyasha, and lunged towards him. Inuyasha leapt up, but his human form was not quick enough, and Shimura smacked him across the chest with his iron-weighted tail, sending Inuyasha crashing into stone pillar after pillar, knocking them down after him, and the 'human' slammed hard into the stone wall. Inuyasha slid down the wall, but before he hit the floor, Shimura pinned him up against it with his great, scaly talons.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome lunged forward, going to Inuyasha's aid, but Sango dragged her back down behind the mirror, just as flames erupted from Shimura's mouth, missing her by a hairsbreadth.

"I don't think this is how you wanted it to end was it Inuyasha?" Shimura asked Inuyasha evilly, Inuyasha coughed blood as he tried to reply. "Now I am going to let Kagome watch you die…and it is all because you would not let her forget…" He opened his jaws wide, flames building in his throat. Inuyasha closed his eyes, readying himself for the blow.

Just then, the ceiling shook violently, with no pillars to hold it up, parts began to crumble away. A large slab of stone fell onto the ledge where the others were hiding, and Miroku fell. Sango grabbed Miroku's arm, pulling him back up, but Kagome took advantage of this, and ran to Inuyasha's side. She wasn't sure what she could do – if _anything_, but she had to try.

"Kagome, Kagome!" called Sango, but Kagome ignored her, dashing towards Inuyasha. Shimura turned his scaly head, and pinned Kagome back against the wall with his tail.

"Not so fast Kagome, we made a deal; you wouldn't forget him then you could watch him die, so here you go!" The fire in Shimura's throat blasted through the air, and surrounded Inuyasha, Inuyasha screamed in agony as Kagome watched the fire engulf him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome closed her eyes as the light from the fire became too bright. Then she felt Shimura's tail let go of her, and she fell towards the floor. She opened her eyes as she felt someone catch her, and saw Sesshomaru set her safely back on the ground. He disbelief soon fell prey to bitter anger, and regardless of who he was she attacked him. "Why? _Why_ did you not save him?" She demanded hysterically as she continually hit Sesshomaru across the chest, tears falling down her face. The Demon lord did not reply; he just turned her around to face Shimura.

Sesshomaru had severed Shimura's tail while he had been busy with Inuyasha, and one of his wings was broken. Inuyasha was still pinned between Shimura's spiked talons, and they bit gruesomely into the Inuyasha's skin. Inuyasha was burnt, and his eyes were closed. But the blood red sunrise shone through the windows, and Kagome saw that Inuyasha was a half-demon once more. "Is…he?" She muttered to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stirred, and blood spurted from his mouth as he took a laboured breath – he was alive!

Shimura growled angrily at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Since you _brothers_ seem to be so friendly lately, I will let you both die together! Your pitiful father will be _so_ happy to see you getting along!" He snarled, breathing flames at Sesshomaru, who shoved Kagome out of the way, and leapt towards Shimura. The whip at the Demon's lords fingertips cracked against Shimura, but dragon caught it in his claws, and tore it from Sesshomaru's grasp, the demon's fingertips bleeding from where they were ripped away. Everything seemed hopeless, and Kagome lay on the floor, lost for what to do. Then she saw something glimmer beside her; it was Tenseiga. But it was still transformed, which meant its guard was still up, and no one but Inuyasha could touch it.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, and Inuyasha looked down at her, and saw what she had discovered.

"Sesshomaru. Get him off me!" he shouted, and his brother landed on top of Shimura's head. He drew out Tokijin, the blade plunging into Shimura's eye. The Dragon growled in agony, and Inuyasha fell to the floor. Inuyasha stumbled as he landed, he could not get up. Kilala then leapt down from her ledge; Inuyasha grabbed hold of her back, the cat demon carrying him across the chamber and the Half-demon jumped off just as she reached Kagome. The Priestess rushed to his side, and helped him forward. Inuyasha's hand closed around the sword, and it glowed.

Inuyasha lay in Kagome's arms, exhaustion overcoming him. He laid Tenseiga in her hand.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I can't do this-" he coughed hard and blood fell onto his hand, and he passed out in Kagome's arms.

Shimura then knocked Sesshomaru off his head, and pinned him to the ground with his claws. Rin stirred in Sango's arms, seeing her lord about to be dealt the final blow.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The Child cried out, her scream shot through Kagome's head, but she did not know what to do. Sango and Miroku leapt down from the ledge, and plunged their weapons into Shimura's arm, and he released Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru flew up, snatching Kanna's mirror and holding it with weary arms behind Shimura. Kagome then understood, and letting Inuyasha fall temporarily from her grasp, she struggled to her feet. With all the power she could gather, she swung the sword round, hurtling the blade at Shimura. It struck him through the chest and he tumbled backwards, a sickening screech sounding from his jaws as he flew into the mirror Sesshomaru held, crushing the demon against the wall.

The same fire that had begun this transformation returned and flew everywhere. Kilala kicked a mirror in front of Sango and Miroku to shield them, and she, Shippo and Rin hid behind another. Kagome threw Inuyasha's kimono over him and herself, and the flames spread everywhere. Shimura's scales and the accompanying dragon body disappeared, leaving nothing but a bleeding Shimura behind; until the fire engulfed him, and he and the flames faded into the mirror.

Sesshomaru dropped the mirror, breathing rapid and body weary, though refusing to collapse and acknowledge his pain, and he dropped back down with the others, who all emerged from their hiding places. The ceiling rumbled harder than ever, and the sunrise shining through the foreboding holes in the ceiling. Kilala collapsed with tiredness, and Shippo scooped her up into his arms as she transformed back. Sango pulled Miroku's arm round her shoulder to support him. Kagome sat by Inuyasha trying to wake him up.

"Inuyasha come on, get up…" she muttered, but Inuyasha did not stir.

"Come on Kagome-chan," called Sango, helping Miroku out the door after Shippo and Kilala. Kagome knelt beside Inuyasha, refusing to leave him.

"Get up…please get up…" tears fell down her face again as she buried her head into his chest. "Don't you dare die here…" Sesshomaru dropped a wounded Rin into Kagome's arms, and looked at Kagome reproachfully.

"Get moving," he said, Kagome looked at him confusedly. The Demon lord pulled his little brother's body over his shoulders, and struggled to his feet, signalling Kagome to do the same. Kagome held Rin in her arms, Tenseiga was held loosely in her hand, and she followed him hastily out of the door, the castle crumbling down to the ground behind them.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Well this is the last chapter, I have posted the first chapter of the next in the chain today too so please read that after ^_^ Anyone who wants the lemon thats supposed to be in the next fict please wait for me to send it to you before reading the first chapter cause it comes before it - a sort of prologue. K? Neways, remember to leave your email if you want it. The title of the next in the chain is 'Within The Shadow Part 4 - Blood Ties', hope you like it and the last chapter of this ficcie ^_^

Enjoy and review once more please

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Dissimilarities**

**-Nineteen-**

Inuyasha woke, but did not open his eyes immediately; his head felt heavy, and every part of his body ached, the throbbing pain only adding to his weariness. He felt someone's sweet breath upon his face, and golden eyes fluttered open, finding Kagome lying on the bed beside him, gazing at him contently; she smiled sweetly as he looked up at her. He smiled too, every limb objecting to even the slightest movement as he tried to sit up, the Half-demon collapsing back into the sheets uselessly once more. Kagome sat up anxiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at him worriedly. Inuyasha smiled laughing weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. Resting back down beside him, the Priestess pressed her head down on his shoulder, her hand creeping onto his chest to meet his own, and she held it softly. "What happened?" he asked quietly, looking around the room. They were in Kaede's hut (unmistakeably), lying on a soft futon, blankets draped over them, five other empty beds were scattered around them, (the Half-demon quickly deducting that the warmth that still lingered in the sheets belonged to Sango and the others', since it was their scents that still lingered in the room with them).

"You gave me Tetsusaiga," she explained, "and you passed out. Sesshomaru held Kanna's mirror, I threw Tetsusaiga at Shimura, and he was sealed to the mirror." Inuyasha looked at her disbelievingly. "Then the castle started to collapse, and we got out." She left out the part about Sesshomaru helping him, not wanting to damage his pride; though Inuyasha persisted, knowing she was not telling him everything.

"How did you get me out?" he questioned, managing to support his upper-body with his elbow and sit up slightly, "you couldn't have carried me, and from what I saw Miroku and Kilala were having enough of a bad time of it themselves." Kagome looked down at him sorrowfully, stroking his hair.

"Sesshomaru carried you here," she replied quietly, and then Inuyasha fell silent for a moment.

"And you don't think there's something odd about the brother that spent every year of my life trying to kill me, saving the lives of me and my friends this many times?" asked Inuyasha, the only answer from the Priestess a small smile that flickered across her rosy lips.

"I think I know why," she replied, "but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Inuyasha was tired, and he left it at that, knowing Kagome was not about to tell him, the Half-demon in no mood (nor possessing enough strength) to argue. Dark lashes fluttered closed, warm body nestling up against her.

"You know…?" Said Kagome, stroking his hand with her own, "you really scared me back there…"

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly, not opening his eyes, merely inhaling her scent deeply.

"How come I could use Tetsusaiga when it was transformed?" Kagome asked.

"Because I didn't want it to loose its power," Inuyasha answered, without opening his eyes, the soft words breathing against the nape of her neck. "Tetsusaiga looses transformation when I want it to, or when its master looses a battle. I hadn't lost… It's confusing but…The sword was made from my father's fang to protect my mother, and so…" He flushed a little, "And so when I added my fang to it a long time ago, it was to protect you…" A small kiss brushed against her skin, and her fingers stroking his tenderly.

Kagome lay there beside him, silent for a while, until she remembered a question she had wanted to ask since escaping the shadow realm.

"Why did you send Kikyo to talk to me?" Inuyasha opened his eyes then.

"Because of the connection the shadow realm created, she could find you; if I could have gone I would have, but she said only she could."

"But why did she do that for you?" Inuyasha fell silent, he did not want to talk with Kagome about this again, it always made her angry, and he didn't want to fight right now. "It's because she still loves you…isn't it?" The Girl asked quietly, her slightly saddened gaze fixing on anything apart from him. Inuyasha sat up, (bearing the pain for a moment), turning her to face him again.

"It doesn't matter if she does," he assured her, "she tried to get close to me when I was alone, when I still thought you were dead, she tried to take your place and I pushed her away. She knows I don't want her, I just wish you would understand that too."

"How can I Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice raising slightly, "she is your weakness, every time you have let me down, it's been when you've gone to help her, or to see her." Inuyasha looked at her hopelessly.

"If she was the one I loved, if she was my weakness…Shimura would have taken her instead of you."

Just then, the Priestess regarded him with a strange sort of understanding in her dark eyes – she knew this was true. Shimura had taken Kagome because she was the thing Inuyasha treasured most, not Kikyo. Falling silent, Inuyasha relaxed as he saw Kagome (at long last) believed him. Suddenly a pain shot up his back, coursing through his aching limbs and causing his brief strength to fail, clawed fingers unthinkingly reaching out to Kagome for support, the both of them falling back into the mercy of the sheets. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who didn't move. This girl, this woman merely leant closer, her lips slightly parted as they descended upon him, kissing him.

***

Not too many a day after Inuyasha's first awakening in Kaede's hut, the half-demon and the Priestess walked hand in hand beyond village's bounds, Sango and the others, (including the half-demon children) beside them. It was not until the village stood in the misty distance from the forest's edge, that the six companions that had travelled together for so long now, turned to the half-demon children with sadness plaguing their hearts, knowing this was goodbye.

Mikeu and Miura ran to Kagome's side tearfully, hugging her legs tightly until she dropped to her knees, embracing them in return. Inuyasha looked down with a sad smile, tears falling down Kagome's face as well.

"We'll meet again," the Priestess reassured them kindly, "this isn't really goodbye." The two children parted from her, gloomy looks on their faces. Miura moved reluctantly to Atelia's side, Kai stepping forward with Toru to join Mikeu.

"We are all going home – or at least our own ways," Katsuchiro explained to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at him, Katsuchiro had always been his favourite out of their most recent 'companions'.

"Every one has a home to go back to… Except me, Falken, Toru, Kai and Mikeu." Kagome stood back up again, and looked to Katsuchiro anxiously. "But don't worry, Falken and I are starting a sort of _protection society_, a sort of 'half-demon rescue team' and Toru and Kai will be looking after Mikeu."

"Yeah," said Toru, hugging the tiny boy's shoulders gently into her side. "Kai and I want to travel a bit, and we decided we want Mikeu to come with us." Kai darted forwards, embracing Kagome for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him for you," he whispered to her. Katsuchiro held his hand out to Inuyasha, and they shook hands.

"You take care of yourself," Inuyasha said with a rough smile; the boy nodded. Then Falken came forward to Inuyasha.

"I never really liked you," he said with his usual voice, "I don't think I ever will. But…I've seen you fight, I've seen you fall down as low as a person could go, and you still stand back up. I've seen you loose everything, only to win it back. You have changed the man I want to be, and I want to thank you for that." Falken held his hand out to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha reluctantly took it.

Inuyasha, Kagome and the others watched the half-demon children leave their side for the last time, wandering separate ways across the landscape, and did not look away until they had all vanished from sight. Inuyasha put his arm round Kagome's shoulder, and she wiped away her tears on her sleeve.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Sango asked, still watching the horizon.

"I think so; people like that never really leave you, do they?" Miroku assured her. Then, as Kagome finally tore her gaze from where she had last seen Kai, Toru and Mikeu, she watched a flicker of silver dance across her vision, the figures of Sesshomaru and Rin catching her eye from their place at the forest's edge. As the Demon lord moved to turn away, the Priestess left Inuyasha's side.

"I'll just be a minute," she said, walking towards Sesshomaru, who stopped as she came towards him.

"My brother and you are all okay I see," Sesshomaru observed quietly, Rin standing loyally by his side.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing for you?" asked Kagome quite seriously, though Sesshomaru did not reply, merely turning, ready to walk away. "Wait! Thank you, for everything you have done, though I don't know exactly everything, but thank you all the same." A smile twitched at the edges of his mouth, though Kagome did not notice it. "But I think I know why you did it, Lord Sesshomaru." He turned to face her again, a look of interest on his pale face.

"Oh, and what is that?" he asked politely.

"I think you did it because Inuyasha is your brother." Sesshomaru smiled weakly, finally departing from her company without her questions to call him back, Rin walking at his side.

When Kagome rejoined Inuyasha, a brief look from the priestess was all the monk and his demon-slaying lover needed to tell them she and Inuyasha needed sometime alone. The two gathered up the kitsune and cat-demon, saying they'd see them back at the village, leaving Kagome and the Half-demon quite alone. Their hands interlocked once more as they walked on through the sun-drenched forest, everything seemed that much brighter now they had nothing much to worry about.

"I don't suppose you're gonna tell me what that stuff with Sesshomaru was all about were you?" he asked her innocently as he could manage. Kagome smiled brightly at him. "I didn't think so," he replied to her smile.

"I know you told me you love me," his lover began as they walked together, "and I believe you – I really do; but Kikyo is still out there, and her feelings are never going to change." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, a sigh fluttering past his lips.

"Do we always have to talk about this?"

"Yes," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "Kikyo did what she did for you – she saved me because of you; don't you think she would want something in return?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She will expect your help from now on; expect you to treat her differently because of what she did."

"Kagome stop it," argued Inuyasha, stopping suddenly in front of her. "Kikyo will never be able to love me unselfishly, to offer me what you can because of who she is. So just _stop_ being so _paranoid_!"

As if the world had suddenly become an overly practised play, the dead priestess emerged from the trees, cutting across their path before meeting their eyes.

"But that is a trait of _ours_ – paranoia," she said as she stopped before them, Kagome moved behind Inuyasha slightly. "I did what I did Inuyasha, and Kagome is right to feel and think the way she does…because I am still the same." Inuyasha looked at her disbelievingly.

"I don't believe that, you wouldn't have done and said the things you did if you hadn't changed," argued Inuyasha, hurting Kagome slightly at his determination to believe the best of this woman she loathed so much despite how wrong she knew it was.

"I still feel the same, and what I did does not change what I want." Kikyo walked slowly towards them, but instead of going to Inuyasha, she stopped before Kagome.

She stared at Kagome, who wore the clothes given to her by Kaede, that were identical to Kikyo's, and her hair was tied back; they looked almost the same. Kikyo reached out to Kagome, and touched her hair. "You are not unlike me Kagome, as much as you might hate to admit it." Kagome pushed her hand away, and moved behind Inuyasha even more.

"I am grateful for what you did Kikyo," said Kagome, who was struggling to keep her voice steady. "But I am nothing like you!" As her voice rose, Inuyasha seized her arm warningly, not wanting them to fight.

The dead priestess smiled ominously at her, still gazing at Kagome in awe, as if she were gazing at a reflection.

"We are more alike than you realise," she assured her quietly, "we both look alike, and we both have a connection with the Shikon no Tama. We both come from the same spirit, we both have sacred powers," she paused to look to Inuyasha, who stood there, not knowing what to do. "We both love the same person."

"Maybe," retorted Kagome, and Kikyo looked back to her again. "But my heart is different to yours." Kikyo smiled again, a smile that Kagome hated beyond description.

"Yes that is true; your heart lifts and heals every person it touches…whereas mine is as cold as the snow." Kikyo then turned from them and began to walk away, but not before turning back to add a last assurance for the future. "This isn't over Inuyasha," before she left their sight.

Kagome stood there for a while, not moving, lost in thought, a cheerless expression on her face. Then Inuyasha took her hand again, and she looked up at him.

"The scary part is…" added Kagome, "I think Kikyo is more right about her and me than I would like to think." Inuyasha smiled at her, calwed fingers capturing her chin and tilting her head up to face him. Golden orbs met hazel, each finding the other staring lovingly back at them.

"I don't think you are anything like each other," he said.

"No," agreed Kagome, "Kikyo is stronger than me, no one has ever been hurt because she was too weak, or too afraid to do anything," Kagome scolded herself, looking back down at the floor again. Inuyasha lifted her head up to face him again.

"You are all the more beautiful to me because you are so easily broken, because you live every minute to the fullest since every minute is more harmful to you than it is to me. Every breath you take, every time you say my name…" Inuyasha stroked her hair from her face lovingly, gazing deeply into her eyes as if reading every secret of her soul from the flickering glimmer within. "It's how every time I see you I seem to think it was worth everything just to get this far. It's because I love you so much, that I won't let go; that you'll never be alone because whenever the dark falls, I'll protect you. And I will never leave you."

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye, and put her hand in the pouch she carried, only just remembering something. Withdrawing a secret something out of it, she snaked her arms round Inuyasha's neck. and when she took her arms away, Inuyasha's locket was tied back round his neck. A flush dusted his cheeks slightly, offering her a sheepish grin as he tucked it back inside his shirt where he always kept it – close to his heart. Embracing his neck once more, Kagome leant up, her toes lifting a little off the ground, as Inuyasha tilted his head, lifted her up slightly, and kissed her, the sunlight shining brightly down on them; everything, was how it was meant to be - for a little while anyway...

~Owari~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: 'Twas good, no? Well I liked it, as usual the end was fluffy, it's a disease, a disease I tell you! Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, R&R please, and I hope to see you in part four!

Sayonara!

Luv Shigure

x chuu x


End file.
